Dulce Tentación Miel de Cerezo (PARTE 1)
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: Historia SASU-SAKU, Sasuke creía tener la vida perfecta, una esposa, dinero, su empresa... pero todo eso queda de lado cuando un giro en su vida lo hace padre de una hermosa nenita a la que deseara masque cuidar. La historia contiene: -Lenguaje vulgar/obsceno -sexo explícito 18 -Violencia física/psicológica -Pedofilia/Estupro/ Incesto (según criterio) HISTORIA PARTE 1
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

_5 años atrás_

—Bueno familia, amigos como sabrán hoy es una noche especial —dijo mi padre muy entusiasmado alzando su copa.— Quiero presentarles al nuevo presidente de Uchiha's Corp International… mi hijo Uchiha Sasuke.

Escuche los aplausos de nuestra familia y amistades, mi madre se levanto y beso mi mejilla, mi padre me dio un abrazo estruendoso y mi esposa Karin se levanto para besarme y decirme cuan orgullosa estaba de mi.

—Gracias por sus felicitaciones, y las molestias por la cena para conmemorar este anuncio, le he dicho a mi padre que con anunciarlo en el periódico bastaba… pero creo es el pretexto para tomar champan con los amigos —escuche las risillas— Se que la responsabilidad que ahora cargo por este anuncio es enorme —mire a mi padre— y prometo no defraudarte padre, llevare a Uchiha's Corp mas alto de lo que tu lo has llevado y llevare al clan Uchiha a la cima, —levante mi copa y brinde— Por la familia Uchiha!

—Por la familia Uchiha! —se escucho al unísono en la recepción.

Mi padre levanto su copa… —Y por un heredero que llegue pronto y continue con el legado Uchiha.—Levanto su copa y sonrío

Escuche el brindes, pero no levante mi copa, solo bebí un trago y la fiesta continuo, Karin se levanto de la mesa de inmediato y abandono la recepción, salí tras de ella, estaba hecha una furia y lo entendía mi familia no dejaba de sacar a colación el tema de un heredero cada que podía, ni Karin ni yo deseábamos un hijo, esa era una de las razones por las que me había casado con ella. Trate de calmarla pero era imposible sus ojos despedían enojo y furia, mi padre nos alcanzo y no sabia como lidiar con ese asunto en publico, no es que no pudiera controlarme, siempre eh sido un hombre que sabe dominar sus emociones, pero tratándose de mi padre era imposible.

— Que demonios fue eso Sasuke?! —Mi padre nos veía desde una distancia prudente.—Nuestras amistades se han quedado sorprendidos por la escénita de tu mujer y tuya, mira que salir corriendo del brindis!

— Y por que crees que fue? —mire a mi padre mientras Karin se mantenía a mi lado.

— Por dios solo fue un comentario!

—Un comentario? Siempre es lo mismo! Siempre tu y tus comentarios, entiéndelo ni Karin ni yo deseamos tener hijos! Entiéndelo de una vez padre!

—Estas loco! Y a quien demonios le dejare todo por lo que eh trabajado! Me eh partido la vida por construir un futuro para ti y tu madre!

— Y te lo agradezco padre, pero entiende que Karin y yo en este momento de nuestras vidas eso no es prioridad!

—Y cuando lo será? El tiempo pasa Sasuke ya no eres un niño! —Y en eso mi padre tenia razón ya tenia 30 años— Querrás tenerlos cuando tu mujer ya no pueda tener hijos?!

—Eso es algo de lo que no planeo hablar contigo, hay un limite en el que puedes intervenir en mis asuntos padre… —me di la media vuelta y subí al coche con Karin para irnos.—

—No me hagas tomar medidas drásticas Sasuke… —mi padre continuaba gritándome ante el asombro de algunos invitados que ya se habían percatado de la discusión y habían salido.— Eres mi hijo pero no creas que no puedo intervenir en lo que considere importante!

_Actualidad_

Jamas se volvió hablar del tema, mi padre no volvió a mencionar lo ocurrido aquella noche, Karin ahora llevaba una mejor relación con mi madre quien al igual que mi padre no mencionaba la posibilidad de un nieto en su vida, los visitábamos cada que podíamos, Karin era una agente farmacéutica muy dedicada a su carrera y yo al frente del imperio Uchiha no tenia ni tiempo para mi, nuestras vidas eran perfectas, lujos, poder, fama. Karin disfrutaba mas lo ultimo, siempre asistía a las alfombras rojas, eventos de caridad y recepciones, yo por el contrario los evitaba cada que podía.

—Señor Uchiha… — Se asomo Temari, por la puerta de roble de mi despacho—

—Hmmm…

—Es su esposa al teléfono, pregunta si asistirá esta noche con ella al evento de caridad en el golden palace?

Entorne mis ojos y suspire… —No.

—Entendido Señor.

Continue con mi trabajo y revise mi correo, pedidos, clientes nuevos, informes, finanzas, contabilidad, facturas… un correo atrajo mi atención, era uno sobre mi esposa? Lo abrí era de mi contador, en el me anunciaba que mi esposa había gastado mas de la cuenta como de costumbre, la mensualidad de 100,000 ya no le era suficiente, suspire y de inmediato le pedí que aumentara el crédito de su tarjeta, Karin era una esposa… eficiente, creo que debía recompensarla como era debido, sino tenia tiempo para ella, dinero si y ella no reclamaba entendía mi posición, era la esposa perfecta. Continue trabajando y el reloj marcaba las 7 pm se me había ido el día muy rápido tome mi maletín y salí de la oficina, subí a mi automóvil y mi móvil sonó.

—Bueno?

—Que serio… —esa voz seductora, la conocía bastante bien— ni una palabra linda para tu perfecta esposa?

—Que sucede Karin? —Ese era yo un esposo practico, nada romántico.—

—No hay nada que pueda hacer que te haga cambiar de opinión para que me acompañes al evento…

— No tengo ganas de lidiar con la prensa Karin.

—Quizá si te doy algo a cambio tu aceptes acompañarme —dijo eso con un tono muy sensual.

—hmmm… convenceme.

—Si tu aceptas acompañarme, quizá… podamos escabullirnos en los baños y te de una buena mamada… que dices?

—Hmmm… no, no quiero asistir Karin, pero iras a tu evento y a tu regreso a la casa te quiero mamandomela hasta que me corra y te tragues todo entendido.

Colgué de inmediato no sin antes escuchar su risilla colarse por la bocina, su sugerencia me había prendido, quería ver qué más ofrecía porque puesto ya estaba para ir a su mentado evento. Maneje en dirección a casa cuando el móvil volvió a sonar y conteste.

—Esta bien mi oferta no fue lo suficientemente "tentadora"… —su vos estaba mas seductora y hacia énfasis en su ultima palabra— a nuestro regreso tienes pase libre para darme cuantas veces quieras… —hizo una pausa y sabia lo que diría y trague grueso— por el culo…

Solté un suspiro largo y su risa resonó por mi oído —No lo se… me estas tentando de sobremanera… pero eso sigue siendo un no… ofrece mas…

Colgué antes de que pudiera objetar y yo terminando aceptando su trato, pero sabia que llamaría siempre lo hacia, cuando quería algo iba a por ello, así era Karin siempre había sido así desde la universidad que nos conocimos siempre estuvo detrás de mi hasta que cedí y acepte salir con ella, era una mujer persistente.

Mi móvil volvió a sonar y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, levante el móvil y respondí

—Tienes una mejor oferta?

—Señor Uchiha Sasuke?

—Si, soy yo… qu-quien habla? —respondí un tanto titubeante, aleje el móvil y revise el numero, era uno totalmente desconocido.—

—Hablo del hospital general, lamento informarle que sus padres han sufrido un accidente…

—Oh mi dios! Como están? Mi ma-madre esta bien? —no podía articular las palabras con agilidad, estacione mi automóvil y cogí una bocanada de aire.— co-como esta mi padre?

El interlocutor del otro lado de la bocina titubeo y esos segundos fueron el mismo infierno, por que realmente yo sabia que algo andaba jodidamente mal…

—Lamento informarle que ellos han fallecido.

Amigos llegaban y salían de la mansión de mis padres, dando sus condolencias, no entendía bien el sentido de asistir a la casa de un doliente para darle el pésame, eso no me hacia sentir bien, al contrario quería estar solo con mi dolor y llorar la perdida de mis padres y sin embargo debía estar ahí recibiéndoles con la mejor cara que podía, agradecía tener a Karin conmigo, ella se había hecho cargo de todo, sobre todo de atender a los invitados, de la recepción para despedir a mis padres y el entierro.

Regresamos del sepelio y me encerré en mi antigua habitación y llore como no había podido, recordando a mis padres, pero unos golpes me sacaron de mis pensamientos, levante mi rostro y enjugue mis lagrimas. Se abrió la puerta y era Karin.

— Lo lamento cariño… es solo que preguntan por ti.

— Diles que estoy ocupado, que vuelvan mañana o en un mes… quizá nunca.

— Me temo que es importante… me dijo que es el Lic. Hagoromo

— Qué quiere ese viejo?

— No se… solo me dijo eso, se ve algo impaciente…

Me levante y camine al baño a lavarme la cara, baje de inmediato y lo vi sentado en el despacho de mi padre, el corazón se me encogió de solo recordarlo sentado en su escritorio y que jamas volvería a verlo ahí, me acerque a él y estreche su mano.

—Y bien? En que puedo servirle Hagoromo, como comprenderá no estoy muy de ánimos de atender a las visitas… eh hecho una excepción con usted por quién es.

—Y lo se muchacho… eh servido a tu familia por mas de 30 años, serví a tu abuelo y a tu padre, y debo cumplir con el ultimo encargo que me solicito.

—Pues adelante… lo escucho.

—Solo que necesito que tu esposa este presente, esto también le compete. —Mire con el frente fruncido al viejo abogado de la familia, Karin ingreso en ese momento con una bandeja de Té.

—Disculpe que les moleste, les traje una taza de té.

—No es molestia Sra. Uchiha, su llegada es totalmente oportuna, estaba por pedirle a su marido que la mandase a traer.

—A mí? —Karin estaba igual o mas sorprendida que yo, no entendíamos el misterio en la visita del viejo Hagoromo. —Bueno, aquí estoy, para que soy buena?

—Es para la lectura del testamento del Sr. Uchiha Fugaku y la Sra. Uchiha Mikoto.

—No creo que sea necesario Sr. Hagoromo, mi esposo era hijo único del matrimonio Uchiha sabemos de sobra que él es ahora el legitimo heredero y creo que no es bueno hacerle pasar por todo esto a mi esposo, el acaba de perder a sus padres y…

—Se que es una formalidad Señora Uchiha, pero debo cumplir con mi trabajo, y el difunto Sr. Uchiha Fugaku me encargo hacerle saber su ultima voluntad a su hijo de manera inmediata en cuanto el faltase.

Mi corazón se tensó al escuchar las palabras testamento, ultima voluntad, difunto debí imaginarlo, pero el dolor me tenia atontado, aun no asimilaba la muerte de mis padres y pensar en alguna herencia era absurdo, mantuve la calma y trate de respirar, mire a Karin que me miraba un tanto preocupada. Hagoromo se levanto y saco unos documentos de su portafolio y comenzó a leer algunas formalidades legales, hasta llegar al punto principal del testamento.

—…Este testamento expresa mis deseos sin influencia ni coacción indebida y en completo uso de mis facultades mentales yo Uchiha Fugaku heredo todos mis vienes materiales, propiedades, empresas, cuentas bancarias, y todo lo que poseí en vida a mi único hijo Uchiha Sasuke, con la única condición de que en un plazo no mayor a un año al día de mi deceso el me de un heredero con el cual asegure el legado del clan Uchiha… —Hagoromo continuo hablando y solo quede mudo al escuchar las palabras que el abogado sabia mencionado, mi padre habia

puesto una condición para recibir mi herencia… el quería un nieto, por dios quería un Nieto!— …Durante el transcurso de ese tiempo, mi hijo no podrá seguir laborando en Uchiha's Corp International, ni en ninguna de sus dependencias. Por su parte la Sra. Uchiha Mikoto, solicita que todos sus bienes, cuentas bancarias y propiedades entren a un fideicomiso para beneficio de su nieto, que solo podrá cobrar en caso de cumplir la mayoría de edad, ingresar a la universidad o casarse… cualquiera de las 3 que ocurra primero, de lo contrario si en el plazo estipulado no se llegase a cumplir su voluntad correrán con el mismo destino que la fortuna del señor Uchiha Fugaku. El cual será que si en el plazo estipulado la condición de darle un heredero no se cumpliese, su herencia y el fideicomiso serán divididos y repartidos en las organizaciones benéficas para las cuales apoyaron en vida los señores Uchiha sin entregar ni un céntimo a su hijo Uchiha Sasuke.

—Oh por dios… —Karin me miro anonadad, yo solo me quede callado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

En busca del nieto prometido.

No podía creer la traición de mis padres, sobre todo de él, por que sabia que esa treta debía ser de él, obligarme a tener un hijo, a tener un hijo que no quería, ni yo ni mi esposa. Recuerdo la amarga noche que paso Karin llorando por semejante aberración por parte de mis padres, me dolía su muerte, me dolía su partida tan abrupta, pero sobre todo su traición, pero mas hacerle pasar todo eso a Karin, yo no podía obligarla a tener a mi hijo solo para recibir mi herencia, aunque sabia que ella perfectamente me daría uno por verme feliz, pero un hijo no me haría feliz, ni a ella, eso solo arruinaría nuestro matrimonio.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde la muerte de mis padres, tres meses de la lectura del testamento y tres jodidos meses en los que ya no estaba al frente de Uchihas Corp, esa empresa era mi vida, llevaba mas de 20 años trabajando para la empresa familiar y ahora estaba a la deriva, sin trabajo, sabia que si buscaba en algún otro sitio podía encontrar algo, pero maldición aun estaba en stand by por la muerte de mis padres, pero una llamada me devolvió a la realidad…

—Que sucede Karin?

—Sasuke, no pagaste mis tarjetas!

—Que? Debe ser un error se pagan mensualmente, Shikamaru debido… —Maldije internamente, desde la lectura del testamento había quedado claro que no podía hacer uso ni de la empresa ni de sus beneficios, Shikamaru era empleado de la empresa que llevaba mi contabilidad como parte de la empresa… y ahora los pagos debía realizarlos yo.—

— Sasuke? Sigues ahí? Qué voy hacer? Estoy en el centro comercial y debo pagar el servicio del spa…

—Sigo aquí… espera, donde estas? Voy por ti.

Quería mi puesto como presidente de la empresa que mi abuelo Matara había fundado, la empresa que mi padre había levantado y que yo había llevado hasta un nivel global, quería estar de nueva cuenta en mi puesto, me costara lo que me costara… y si necesitaba un hijo para recuperar el trabajo de mis sueños, lo tendría a como diera lugar.

Karin había ido con el ginecólogo desde hacia semanas para quitarse el implante anticonceptivo, estaba completamente ágatas acomodando el estofado en el horno, su culo era hermoso, redondo y prominente me agache hasta ella desabrochando mi pantalón y me frote contra su culo, ella gimió y se retorció, fregué mi prominente erección contra ella, empujo la puerta del horno y coloco sus antebrazos sobre el piso bajando su pecho hasta el piso, su culo quedo respingado contra mi, era una mujer hábil para seducirme, bajo lentamente las mangas de su vestido y el escote cayo por sus senos, el sostén de satén rojo resaltaban sus pechos, baje mi mano levantando la tela de la falda de su vestido hasta llegar a su entrepierna, y joder! Estaba muy húmeda, tremendamente húmeda, masajee sus pliegues y desgarre su tanga de un tirón, introduje mis dedos en su interior.

—Si Sasuke! Si, así!

—Lo disfrutas Karin? —me encantaba su descaro, Karin era tan escandalosa como una actriz porno.—

—Ahhh… no sabes cuánto, pero voy a disfrutar mas cuando estes dentro de mi y me cojas duro cariño!

—Estas segura?

—Mi coño pide a gritos tu verga cariño.

—Tienes una boca muy sucia…

Dicho eso la penetro de una estocada y la escucho gruñir ligeramente, mis embestidas son fuertes y rápidas, Karin coloca las palmas de sus manos sobre el piso, la cojo de las caderas y empujo violentamente su culo contra mi, esto es desenfrenado, violento, el sexo con ella siempre ha sido así, parecemos dos animales en celo, follando duro, el golpeteo entre nuestros cuerpos es fuerte, tomo su cabello entre mis manos y jalo su cabello de forma salvaje siento su culo tensarse esta por llegar y simplemente estallo a su compas llenándola por completo, salgo de ella y bajo su sostén y miro sus tetas, son grandes prominentes, mis manos las toman, no caben en mis palmas, las masajeo y ella se estremece, las llevo a mi boca y comienzo a lamerlas, la abrazo por la cintura y la pego a mi, saboreo su piel, succiono sus pezones, y ella gime, otra vez esta lista para mi, lo sé por que sus pezones están tan erectos y duros, los mordisqueo y ella se sacude me envuelve con sus piernas por la cintura haciéndome caer encima de ella hasta el piso, sus caderas se mueven con cinco pidiéndome volver a penetrarla, mi pene esta listo para un asalto mas, sus labios envuelven mi oreja y su lengua saborea mi locuelo y pierdo mas el control…

—Vamos cariño, dame mas… dame mas…

—Quieres más Karin?

—Quiero tener a tu hijo…

Me mira a los ojos y sujeta sus pechos en las manos y comienza a manosearse, me separo de ella, mirarla es un deleite, su mano estruja sus grandes senos y la otra baja hasta su femineidad y comienza a frotarse mientras introduce sus dedos, relamo mis labios y comienzo a bombear mi miembro, la veo sonreír, y separo su mano e introduzco mi pene mientras ella vuelve a mastrubar su clitoris sin que deje de penetrarla.

—Mas rapido Sasuke, ya casi!

Sigo entrando y saliendo de ella, Karin es tan caliente.

—Me vengo Sasuke! Ahí, ahí! Sasukee!

—Agggg…

Me recargo del piso con las manos para no caer encima de ella, con la poca fuerza que me queda y me tumbo a su lado en la cocina.

De esa noche a la fecha habían pasado ya 5 meses, el tiempo transcurría y todas las pruebas de embarazo daban negativo, solo quedaban 4 meses para tener un hijo o por lo menos la certeza que habría uno en un futuro cercano, Karin comenzaba a desesperarse y yo al igual que ella, pero trataba de mantener la calma, los dos estresados no podríamos resolver nada.

Esta tarde teníamos cita con el Dr Orochimaru, Karin había conseguido un experto en Fertilidad para poder concebir un hijo. Comenzaríamos ya el tratamiento ese día, salí de la oficina y llegue a la clínica.

—Señor Uchiha?

—Si

—Su esposa esta en el consultorio 2, pase por favor.

Ingrese y ahí estaba Karin conversando con el medico.

—Señor Uchiha, soy el Dr, Orochimaru, le estaba esperando.

—Podemos hacer esto mas rápido? Tengo que volver a la oficina.

—Disculpe?

—Tengo que darle una muestra, no? En eso quedamos, en cuanto tuviera nuestros expedientes y los estudios comenzaríamos el tratamiento.

—Si en eso quedamos, pero lamento tener que darles la siguiente noticia.

— Qué? —Karin se alarmo y yo me tense— Que ocurre?

—Los estudios arrojaron que la señora Uchiha es estéril.

Esas palabras me dejaron helado, que demonios debía decir, Karin estaba congelada al igual que yo, ninguno menciono palabra alguna, el Dr Orochimaru continuo hablando pero ninguno de los dos escuchaba lo que decía, o al menos yo no prestaba atención, que podía pensar, por un lado Karin recibía la noticia de ser estéril y por otro lado el peso de tener un hijo para no dejar perder el trabajo de mi familia por un absurdo capricho de mi padre, que debía hacer follarme a una mujer cualquiera para no perder mi herencia? y así arruinar mi matrimonio o conservar a Karin y perder mi herencia… la cabeza me estallaría en cualquier momento.

Pasaron 2 meses más, resignación? Debía resignarme a peder el legado de mi familia? Ya solo tenia 2 meses para tener a ese mentado hijo y no podía siquiera pensar en buscar a otra mujer para consumar tal crueldad en contra de Karin. Esa noche estaba mal, no podía llegar así a casa. Salí a tomarme una copa con Naruto mi mejor amigo, necesita escuchar sus estupideces para dejar de pensar en mi mala fortuna.

—Y como vas con ese "asuntito" jajaja —Naruto se empinaba el caballito de tequila que tenia en la barra.—

—Iditota! —Naruto era mi mejor amigo pero definitivamente era un inmaduro y para las conversaciones delicadas tenia cero discreción y criterio para abordarlas.

—Ya enserio jajaja, no lo digo por molestar, es solo que te veo algo tenso.

—Y tú no lo estarias? —dije mientras jugueteaba con mi bebida en la barra.—

—Bueno… yo en tu lugar me estaría follando a medio Tokio y alguna que salga embarazada es la ganadora jajajaja… pero yo no estoy casado mi amigo, en lugar de estar aquí deberías estar haciendo la tarea con tu mujer Teme!

El silencio se apodero de mi y mire mi bebida que se mantenía intacta en la barra, Naruto percibió que algo sucedía y se mantuvo en silencio. —Karin es estéril… nos lo dijo el doctor hace 2 meses…

—Vaya Teme… no se que decir…

Bebimos en silencio por un largo rato, Naruto casi siempre era un pendejo, pero podía confiar en que él no revelaría nada de lo que le dijese, pero también sabia en que momento necesitaba que solo me apoyara en silencio.

—Bueno creo que es hora de volver a casa con Karin, cuídate! —saque unos billetes de mi cartera— Yo invito!

—Si… tu… cuídate… —tome mi chaqueta— Espera! —Naruto me grito con todas sus fuerzas, me gire algo molesto y lo mire, era tan escandaloso, solo estaba a dos pasos de él.— que es lo que decía el testamento?

—Ya te lo dije, que tenga un heredero… —resople y continue mi camino.—

—Exacto! Dice que le des un heredero no que lo engendres… el heredero no necesita ser precisamente un hijo como tal tuyo y de Karin… pueden adoptar a un niño!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

El inicio de todo

Releí el testamento cientos de veces, el buffet de abogados de Naruto reviso el testamento y efectivamente no había problema alguno con que adoptara un niño al darle mi apellido, seria su padre por todas las de la ley… por ende mi hijo, sonreí ante tal noticia, Karin se tomo la notica con la misma alegría que yo. Ahora solo debíamos encontrar al hijo ideal, Karin quería un hijo no tan pequeño, de uno años para no lidiar con los llantos, yo pedía un chico un tranquilo, que fuera un tanto tímido, no quería tener que estar lidiando con él, mi trabajo era absorbente y no quería tener que estar al pendiente de esas cosas "juegos entre padre e hijo" quizá un niño de unos 10 años estaría bien para mi.

Buscamos en varios orfanatos para encontrar al niño indicado, pero lejos de poder elegir a un hijo, se nos daban cerrando las puertas, en cada orfanato que asistíamos el resultado era el mismo, a pesar de ser un matrimonio joven, económico y socialmente estable decían que no podían darnos a un niño en adopción tan rápido, dos meses eran muy poco tiempo, debían hacernos exámenes psicológicos, exámenes sociales, revisar nuestra casa, nuestro entorno, una maldita adopción demoraba como mínimo de 6 meses a 1 año! Joder! En lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo cogiendo como conejos desesperados por un maldito bebe podíamos haber comenzado la adopción y coger como conejos de festejo por la maldita herencia!

Todos los orfanatos nos habían cerrado la oportunidad, solo nos quedaba una ultima opción, el convento de las monjas de la caridad… un orfanato de niñas abandonadas, no me alegraba mucho tener una hija, si bien no quería un hijo con el cual jugar para no desperdiciar mi tiempo, al menos albergaba la idea de ir con él a un campo de futbol y entrenar o por que no jugar al beisbol con él en el jardín un fin de semana… pero tener una niña al menos me salvaría de perder mi herencia, Karin se emociono un poco mas que yo… comenzó a decir que irían de compras, al spa, a los eventos juntas… bueno al menos a uno de los dos le emocionaba la idea.

—Siéntense. —La madre superiora nos esperaba.— Son… —reviso sus papeles de su escritorio.— El matrimonio Uchiha… Sasuke y Karin —Nosotros asentimos.— Y bien díganme en que podemos ayudarles?

—Bueno… no-nosotros… estamos buscando adoptar. —Karin era quien siempre hablaba en las entrevistas, yo estaba un tanto fastidiado de tanto intentar, ya solo nos quedaba poco menos de un mes.—

Nos miro por encima de sus anteojos —Tengo entendido que han solicitado ya adopción en los demás orfanatos…

—Emmm si..

—No era pregunta señora Uchiha, —Sus anteojos resbalaron un poco por su nariz y sus ojos se posaron en nosotros.— Es claro que querían adoptar un niño, pero como no le han conseguido han venido aquí… una niña no era lo que buscaban cierto?

—Bueno, no, lo que pasa es que queremos adoptar lo antes posible por que llevamos mucho tiempo queriendo ser padres… y tener a un niño con nosotros seria maravilloso… o niña por supuesto.

—Los tramites son tardados… los niños no son animalitos que podamos entregar a cualquiera, sobre todo nuestras niñas procuramos entregarlas a buenas familias, familias decentes, de buenos valores, comprometidos con el sacramento de la familia.

—Nosotros tenemos ya 10 años de matrimonio, tenemos buena solvencia económica, mi marido es un hombre entregado a su trabajo y a su hogar… y yo soy una mujer que colabora con la sociedad, soy una mujer activa en causas de buena voluntad… le aseguro que cualquiera de esas pequeñas que venga con nosotros tendrá un hogar lleno de felicidad. Solo que…

— Solo que?

—Necesitamos agilizar el tramite… como comprenderá llevamos mucho tiempo planeando tener un bebe… y pensábamos que para estas fechas ya tendríamos a nuestro hijo y teníamos planeado ir a vivir al extranjero el mes próximo y por cuestión de su trabajo no podemos pasar del viaje.

—Y por qué no adoptan en el extranjero o mejor esperan a su regreso.

—No madre, queremos darle la oportunidad a un bebe de aquí, y demoraremos mucho tiempo en volver…no queremos esperar. Madre, de verdad estamos muy desesperados, queremos tener una familia. —Karin era una actriz de primera, me sentía como espectador de una película y Karin era la protagonista, la mujer abnegada que deseaba tener un hijo con todo su corazón—

—Y usted no dice nada? —la mujer me miro con sus grandes ojos avellanados.—

— Con total sinceridad, solo puedo decirle que no hay nada que desee mas en el mundo que tener a este hijo, han sido meses desesperantes… —Y vaya que lo habían sido, necesitaba que esta mujer me dijese que me daba a una niña para poder estar tranquilo, de lo contrario la cabeza me estallaría.—

—En un mes es demasiado pronto… las niñas pequeñas necesitan de más estudios, exámenes… pero de las niñas mas grandes el tramite es mas sencillo. Como que querían? Tenían algo en mente?

—Ah no! Para nada… no planeábamos tener un bebe si a eso se refiere jajaja

—Ah no? Por lo general los matrimonios que llegan piden a un bebe por aquello de pasar por todas las etapas des vida, experimentar los pañales, el primer dientito… y todas esas cosas.

—No pasamos de eso de los pañales… lidiar con un bebe no es lo nuestro—Karin hizo muecas del solo hecho de pensarse cambiando un pañal, a lo que la madre superiora no le paso inadvertido.—

—Por que desean tener un hijo? —Enarco una de sus cejas.

—Para consolidar a nuestra familia, ser padres, darle un hogar a una de esas pequeñas, ser padres de una dulce y tierna niña —Intervine yo, esa mujer se estaba dando cuenta que solo necesitábamos a esa niña para no perder mi herencia.

—Serán unos buenos padres… me alegra que estén interesados en una niña mas grande, el tramite con ellas es más sencillo, pero solo tenemos a una disponible, las demás son mucho mas pequeñas y deben pasar por los tramites de rigor… pero con Sakura no.

—Cuantos años tiene Sakura?

—Tiene 12 años…

—Es demasiado grande no? —Pregunte con incredulidad, esta bien que quería un hijo mayorcito para no hacerme del todo cargo de él, pero no que solo me sirviera para cobrar la herencia y al otro día el fideicomiso!—

—Es una niña, Sakura es una joven que llego aquí un poco grande y como les mencionaba anteriormente, la mayoría de las parejas buscan a niños pequeños, las parejas que llegaban a venir a nosotros preferían a las mas pequeñas, Sakura vio irse a muchas niñas y ella permanecer.

—Eso es tan triste… —Karin se cubrió la boca con semblante triste.— Ella tendrá un hogar con nosotros, será nuestra pequeña. —Mire a Karin atónito, como demonios nos llevaríamos a semejante niñota a casa! Era como ir a la perrera por un chihuahua y salir con un san bernardo…

—Es maravilloso escuchar que les agrada la idea de que Sakura sea parte de su familia, permítanme ir por ella.

La mujer se levanto y salió de inmediato y yo no pude evitar ponerme de pie y encarar a Karin.

—Pero qué demonios piensas Karin?! Estas loca? Tiene 12 años, no es como que le digamos a nuestras amistades, ella es Sakura nuestra hija!

—Es la mejor opción que tenemos, te recuerdo que nos queda menos de un mes y es ella o nada!, ademas tiene 12 años en 6 años cumplirá los 18 y no tendremos que hacernos cargo de ella… nunca hemos querido tener hijos Sasuke, ella es nuestra solución… —enredo sus manos por mi cuello y me beso— Piénsalo, tu no tienes tiempo para lidiar con niños y yo tengo mis compromisos!

—Supongo que tienes razón…

—Y sobre el fideicomiso ella no sabrá nada… en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad la haremos firmar un documento donde te seda el poder de su fideicomiso y es tuyo… por que esa herencia que dejo tu madre es tuya!

No respondí nada, Karin me beso y correspondí a ella, la puerta se abrió y una de las monjas nos pidió que la siguiéramos.

—Sakura, sé que no quieres irte y a mi me duele tanto como a ti, te quiero, demasiado, eres para mi como una verdadera hija, pero debes irte con el matrimonio Uchiha.

—Pero madre superiora yo soy feliz aquí, con ustedes, no quiero irme, si me quiere como dice por que debo irme —las lagrimas escurrían por sus grandes ojos jade—

—Cariño, sabes de sobra que el convento ya no recibe las donaciones de antes, apenas podemos sostenerlo, con las huefanitas que tenemos apenas y lidiamos con los gatos, y aunque te adoro con todo mi corazón sabes que en cuanto cumplas la mayoría de edad deberas irte de aquí, las reglas del obispado son claras con nosotras.

—Pero Madre superiora…

—Pero nada jovencita… usted se va con ese matrimonio, ellos te darán una buena vida, podrás estudiar y ser alguien en la vida, una mujer de bien.

—Pero y sí quiero ser monja? Y quedarme con ustedes?

—Que monja ni que nada mi pequeña, tu no tienes esa vocación, te recuerdo todas las veces que te encontramos en la capilla jugando a tu boda, diciendo que esperabas que tu príncipe viniera por ti y te llevara a su castillo? —su ligera risilla inundaba toda la cocina, era una niña pura, inocente y alegre.— Vamos límpiate la carilla mi niña, deben conocerte y no querrás dar mala impresión.

—Con una condición…

—Ah pero mira que niña tan mas maleducada, mira que ponerme condiciones a mi!, pero solo por que te quiero mas que a mi vida… dime cual es tu condición?

—Que me dejen venir a verlas cuando pueda…

La mujer la abrazo y le beso la frente. —Tu siempre serás bienvenida aquí.

Karin y yo aguardábamos en un jardín, había algunas pequeñas niñas ahí jugando en el patio, algunas nos miraban expectantes, otras se escondían entre los arbustos, no debían tener mas de 4 años, no podía creer que hubiera tantas niñas en el lugar, se escuchaban algunos llantos provinieres de algún sitio, había niñas pequeñitas, bebes sin duda, algunas monjas cargaban en brazos a algunas bebes, Karin miraba su móvil, era una mujer adicta a las redes sociales, de vez en cuando sonreía y balbuceaba cosas sobre vestidos, presentaciones, estaba un poco agotado, cansado de esperar, aparte mi mirada del suelo y la vi, entrar al jardín junto a la madre superiora, era hermosa, preciosa, angelical, pura, una joya, una gema, su piel blanca nívea y suave, su cabello rosado?, enserio era rosado, era espectacular, caía como cascada por su espalda, eran como hebras de seda, pero mas hermosos si es que eso era posible sus ojos, dos preciosas esmeraldas rebosantes, que brillaban con la pureza e inocencia que despedía su piel, su aroma, su cuerpo era el de una niña que comenzaba convertir en mujer, sus piernas largas y delgadas, su cintura estrecha y sus pechos comenzaban a brotar, haciendo un ligero bulto en su blusa… ella era Sakura, ella seria mi Sakura, mi hija de 12 años a la cual debía cuidar y proteger por que seria su padre, ella era Sakura, ella seria mi hija y mi perdición.

Karin seguia metida en su mundo, la madre se acerco con ella a su lado, y por primera vez sus verdes ojos vibrantes hicieron contacto con los mios, sonrío y por inercia yo le sonríe, su rostro era cálido y dulce, me hacia sentir tranquilo y sereno, seguir sonriendo, a pesar de nos ser un hombre muy expresivo, yo no sonreía con facilidad y ahi estaba esa chiquilla mirándome con un sonrisa preciosa y yo como idiota sonriendole, sentía quema corazón se desbordaba, que mi pecho se hinchaba, me levante de mi asiento y me acerque a ellas, no podía quitar mi mirada de esa pequeña, que me miraba atenta.

—Ella es Sakura, sr. Uchiha, es una niña muy amable y educada, no necesito decir que muy bien portada. —Solo escuchaba lo que la mujer decía, no podía quitar mis ojos de ella, me incline un poco para estar mas a su altura, era un poco bajita.—

— Soy Sasuke… y si tu quieres seré tu papa…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Firmando mi sentencia

—Bueno eso se tendrá que ver… si bien Sakura es una candidata optima para ser su hija primero pasara por la revisión de la solicitud aun deben aprobarla, que el tramite sea mas rápido no quiere decir que no lo hagamos…

La mujer intervino sin dejar que ella me respondiera, quería escuchar su voz, apostaba que era la de un ángel, melodioso, dulce, solo sonrío tímida, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y maldición! Era más hermosa de lo que ya era, trague grueso y contuve mis ganas de acercarme y tocar sus mejillas, sentir su piel. Karin salió de su letargo al fin y se encamino hacia nosotros, poso su mano en mi brazo, algo que siempre hacia y que ahora sentía que me pesaba, pero la contuve.

—Es hermosa! Mi hija será la niña mas bonita de la escuela —sin duda no podía objetar a eso, yo mismo creía que seria las mas hermosa del planeta.— ya me imagino cuantos chicos andaran detrás de ti, yo a tu edad era muy popular… —no pude evitar tensarme al ver su cara inocente y escuchar lo que Karin decía, mi cuerpo se puso rígido, imaginármela con una bola de perros en celo detrás de ella me incomodaba demasiado, algo que Karin noto, pero agradezco al cielo que malinterpreto. —Tranquilo cariño, yo solo tengo ojos para ti! —beso mi mejilla y esos ojos jades se dilataron al ver como me besaba, pude ver tristeza en sus ojos? Era acaso por qué mi mujer me besaba o era acaso alucinaciones mías?, aparte de inmediato a Karin de mi.—

—Karin no es correcto.

—No se preocupe Sr. Uchiha son un matrimonio y entiendo que están emocionados por formar su familia, solo pido decoro delante de Sakura es una niña formada bajo una educación conservadora.

—Seremos un ejemplo para ella, Sakura será la niña de nuestros ojos .

Karin la abrazo y agradecí malditamente ese arranque de parte de ella, por que en cuanto ella se apartase yo haría lo mismo, quería tenerla en mis brazos, sentirla cerca de mi. Karin se aparto y la pequeña estaba sonriendo, me acerque a ella y la tome en mis brazos su cabecita llegaba a la mitad de mi pecho, sentí ligeramente su cuerpo pegado al mío, era tan frágil, tan delicada, sentía el nervio con el que me sujetaba, estaba a caso temblando? Oh mi dios! Tenia tantas ganas de cogerla en mis brazos y besarla, reconfortarla decirle que no tenia que temer de mi…

Me aparte de ella y pude ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, no pude evitar sonreír, era tan delicada, tan inocente, Karin camino con la madre superiora, ellas habían continuado hablando mientras yo la tenia en mis brazos, pero no sabia de que, no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía apartar mi vista, mi mente y mis pensamientos de esa pequeña, la madre superiora me llamo y solo así salí de mi letargo, gire mi rostro y era evidente que me esperaban para continuar con la conversación en su despacho, ellas avanzaron y mire de nuevo a Sakura, mi Sakura. Ella me sonrío con una sonrisa embriagadora y solo podía mirarla.

—Si, si me gustaría —su vocecita era exactamente como lo imagine, dulce, armoniosa y suave, miraba sus labios abrir y cerrar sin entender el por que de sus palabras.

—Que te gustaría? — Me incline para quedar frente de ella sus mejillas se sonrojaron era imposible no ver su timidez travez de esos sonrojos sobre la piel tan blanca que tenia.—

— U-usted me pregunto… —sus deditos jugueteaban entre si de nervios y oh por dios que me colgaran ahí mismo, por que disfrutaba de ese panorama, verla tímida, vulnerable, con esa inocencia sentía que me quemaba por dentro, sonreía solo de verla, de escucharla.— q-que si yo… q-quería que… u-usted fu-fuese mi papa… si… si quiero.

Oh mi dios!

Esta chiquilla será mi condena.

Levante mi mano hasta su mentón, y la tome con delicadeza, sus enormes ojos jade me miraban expectante, su pupila completamente dilatada y nerviosa.

—Y yo estaré feliz de llevarte a mi casa conmigo… —levante mi rostro y deposite un ligero beso en su frente y camine hacia el despacho de la madre superiora.

Las semanas pasaron, la reunión había sido algo corta meramente formal, entregarnos el listado de documentos que se necesitaban, los formatos a llenar y cuanta formalidad de mas, durante 2 semanas Temari mi secretaria se encargo del papeleo, hacer llegar todo en orden y forma, por su parte Naruto se hizo cargo de hacerle saber a Hagoromo que Sasuke Uchiha ya era padre, la noticia sorprendió al hombre, al ser yo una figura publica que no saliera en alguna notaKarin embarazada le causo confusión, lo que no esperaba es que me presentaría con mi preciosa hija de 15 años, ni siquiera Naruto le conocía, solo sabia que ya tenia una hija a la cual llamábamos Sakurita, mi pequeña y tierna nenita.

Kabuto mi mayordomo se hizo cargo de las debidas diligencias para tener la habitación adecuada para su llegada, Karin no era precisamente la madre deseosa de la llegada de su hijo, por lo cual no se intereso en lo mas mínimo en los preparativos de su llegada.

El día en que nos entregarían a nuestra pequeña hija llego, Karin se arreglo como de costumbre, un vestido entallado de color purpura que llegaba hasta la rodilla con una abertura en la parte baja trasera, con escote de corazón, zapatos de tacón en color rojo, su melena pelirroja rebosante lucia en su esplendor, pero por alguna extraña razón ya no me era espectacular como antes, ahora solo era Karin, la mujer con la que dormía todas las noches, con la que follaba como animal todas las noche… por alguna extraña razón no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima noche que habíamos follado, tenia casi 2 semanas, si eran dos semanas desde que habíamos ido a ese convento… debía ser solo una coincidencia. Subí al automóvil y conduje con Karin hasta el convento.

Ahí nos esperaban la madre superiora, entramos a su oficina y nos esperaba mi pequeña Sakura con una pequeña maletita, tan frágil, tan pequeñita. Karin sonreía a la madre superiora y yo solo tenia ojos para ella.

—Me alegra que lleguen puntuales, tengo los documentos donde se hace oficial todo, solo necesito que firmen aquí y aquí

Karin se acerco de inmediato y comenzó a firmar los documentos, yo solo la miraba, ella no apartaba la vista de mi, de pie con un vestido tan ligero como viejo, pero aun así se veía preciosa, sus expectantes ojos jade me miraban, me acerque al escritorio y la madre me indico donde firmar, coloque mi nombre, sobre cada linea.

—Bueno ahora si es oficial, Sakura querida, saluda a tu nueva familia, ahora eres Uchiha Sakura.

Ella nos miro y Karin corrió a abrazarla, yo solo la contemple, ahora era Uchiha Sakura, era mi Sakura, había firmado el documento que decía que me pertenecía que ahora ella era solo mía, había firmado mi sentencia de muerte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4 **

Un nuevo Hogar

_Sakura_

La madre superiora me había pedido que abandonara el único hogar que yo conocía, que debía irme con esas personas, con un matrimonio que no podía tener hijos y debido a eso habían recurrido a adoptar uno, pero no entendía por que yo?, quien querría tener una hija de 12 años de un día a otro, todo era muy confuso para mi.

Durante años vi desfilar a demasiadas niñas del convento, niñas no mayores a los 5 años que conseguían una familia, pero yo permanecía, llegar al convento de 4 años no había sido sencillo para mí, conseguirme un hogar ya era algo en lo que no pensaba, y hoy después de casi 8 años en el convento una pareja decidió que yo era la niña indicada para ellos, sentía una extraña mezcla entre dolor y emoción, dolor de dejar el convento a la madre Tsunade, la hermana Shizune, la hermana Kurenai, todas habían sido muy buenas conmigo, eran mi familia, pero siempre había soñado tener una familia, un papá, una mamá, quizá hermanitos muchos hermanitos, estar en el convento rodeada de tantas pequeñitas me había formado como una autentica hermana mayor, y aunque con los años había perdido la esperanza de tener esa familia mi corazón aun añoraba y anhelaba por ese sueño.

Salí con la madre superiora para conocer a mis nuevos padres y ahí estaban, sentados en una de las bancas del jardín, una mujer bellísima de una cabellera espesa y abundantemente roja, era hermosa y seria mi madre, y lo vi, al hombre que seria mi papa, me miraba fijamente, sus ojos negros eran tan hipnóticos, no podía apartar mi mirada, me sentí extrañamente nerviosa y no pude mas que sonreírle, algo me hacia sentir bien, feliz, contenta de solo verle, sentir una emoción extraña dentro de mi y esa sensación creció mas cuando el devolvió el gesto con una ligera sonrisa, sentía que mi corazón de mi pecho se iba a salir, latía muy rápido, demasiado rápido, no podía ni respirar, solo vi como se levanto y camino hacia nosotras, la madre superiora me presento y yo solo podía mirarlo, el se inclino hacia mi, su aroma invadía mi nariz, olía muy rico, una mezcla de jazmín con alguna otra cosa que no pude identificar, me miro y escuche su voz, sentí que mi piel se erizo al escucharlo, era tan grave su voz.

— Soy Sasuke… y si tu quieres seré tu papa…

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, pero no pude responder estaba demasiado nerviosa, sentía mi rostro arder ante su pregunta, la madre superiora intervino y por fin pude ver a la mujer que podría ser mi nueva mamá, que hablaba un poco rápido, diciendo que seria su hija, se acerco al sr. Sasuke y lo beso, por una extraña razón me sentí un poco incomoda viéndolos, quizá sea por qué en el convento somos solo niñas y las hermanas, no hay hombres y sobre todo no ese tipo de demostraciones afectivas.

La mujer me abrazo muy efusivamente y me soltó para continuar su conversación con la madre superiora, el sr. Sasuke se acerco y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, sentí sus manos envolviéndome, su cuerpo era cálido y su aroma lleno mis pulmones, sujete su cuerpo con mis brazos y por un instante sentí que el mundo se detuvo ahí, no quería soltarle, me sentía tan bien, pero extrañamente nerviosa, las piernas me temblaban sentía que si el sr. Sasuke no me estuviera abrazando ya habría caído al suelo, se aparto lentamente de mí, la sra. Karin le había llamado y ni siquiera había escuchado, me había perdido en su abrazo.

En ese momento lo supe, él cuidaría bien de mi, el debía ser mi nuevo papa, lo mire fijamente, cuando el volvió su rostro a mi, le sonreí y respondí a su pregunta…

—Si, si me gustaría

—Que te gustaría? — Se inclino frente a mí, su rostro estaba mas cerca de mi que la anterior vez, podía verme reflejada en sus ojos. De nueva cuenta mi rostro ardía.—

— U-usted me pregunto… —los nervios me comían estaba nerviosa por responder su pregunta, el sonrío y eso me animo a responder.— q-que si yo… q-quería que… u-usted fu-fuese mi papa… si… si quiero. — Su mano tomo mi mentón, su piel estaba muy cálida, demasiado sentía su calor emanar de su palma sobre mi piel levanto mi rostro para que nuestros ojos se encontraran, me sentía temblar.

—Y yo estaré feliz de llevarte a mi casa conmigo…

Levanto su rostro y deposito un beso en mi frente, sentí que una descarga atravesaba mi cuerpo, juraría que por un instante estaba a punto de hacerme pipí, el sr. Uchiha se enderezo y camino rumbo a la oficina de la madre superiora.

Corrí de inmediato al baño y de ahí iría a la enfermería con la hermana Shizune, creo que el Sr. Uchiha estaba enfermo y me había contagiado su fiebre.

El gran día llego, levante mis cosas, no eran muchas, de hecho solo tenia dos vestidos y un par de zapatos, algunas cosas que poner en la pequeña valija vieja, me duche y me puse uno de los dos vestidos que tenia, me coloque mis zapatos, cepille mi cabello y salí a la oficina de la madre Tsunade, las hermanas me abrazaron y se despidieron de mi, aguante mis ganas de llorar, eso no era una despedida, volvería a verlas pronto, eran después de todo mi primera familia. La campana del convento suena y mi corazón se acelera…

Ahora mi nombre es Uchiha Sakura, nunca había tenido un apellido, no al menos que recuerde… voy sentada en la parte trasera de un automóvil mi lujoso, el sr. Sasuke conduce mientras que la Sra. Karin habla por su móvil. Solo miro por la ventanilla y veo que nos adentramos a una zona residencial con casas muy lujosas.

Mi nuevo hogar sería un lugar que sin duda tendría todo en cuanto a lo material, esperaba que en ese nuevo hogar me quisieran y fuera amada igual o mas de lo que fui amada en el convento, temía que les aburriera y me devolvieran al convento o no ser suficiente para ellos, levante mi mirada y lo vi, el señor Sasuke me miraba con sus ojos negros travez del retrovisor, su mirada penetrante me hipnotizaba, miraba el camino y volvía su mirada en mi… su mirada me lo decía él me quería, y mucho lo sentía en su mirada, despejo toda duda en mi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo5 **

Reclamando lo que es mío

—Bienvenida a tu nuevo Hogar, Kabuto por favor sube la maleta de Sakura a su habitación.

—Si señor. —tomo la pequeña valija de Sakura, que a ciencia cierta no se para que la traíamos era obvio que no permitiría que alguien que llevara mi apellido se vistiera con lo que fuera que llevara ahí, y menos mi Sakura aunque sabia que se pusiera lo que se pusiera ella siempre luciría hermosa.— Bienvenida srta. Sakura—hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

—El es Kabuto el mayordomo, cualquier cosa que necesites él se hará cargo, tu habitación estará a un costado de la mía, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme.

—S-si señor Sa-sasuke…

—Señor Sasuke? —una ligera risilla escapo de mis labios— creo debemos corregir eso, no puedes ir por ahí llamándome así, se supone que soy tu papa… dime papá

Tragó un poco de saliva, se que es algo nuevo para todos, pero no podía permitir que llegase Hagoromo a cerciorarse con lo de la herencia y Sakura me dijese Señor…

—Probemos con Sasuke? Dime solo Sasuke… te parece?

—Si… Seño… si S-sa-sasuke. —Sonríe al solo escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca, instintivamente lleve mi mirada a esos labios carnosos y húmedos, ansié probarlos, introducir mi lengua en ellos y probar su dulce sabor, tenia unos labios tan carnosos y suaves… cerré los ojos y me controle.

—Así esta mejor. —por un breve instante nos miramos fijamente, removí su cabello con mi mano y ella se entusiasmo como un perrito ansioso de recibir cariñitos y me dejo acariciarla.—

—Le diré a Sasuke, aunque no prometo nada —Karin bajo las escaleras aun hablando por el móvil.— si, si lo sé y no faltare… sí, sí, quedamos en eso… perfecto… Querido ven a aquí. —Karin atrajo mi atención.—

—Que sucede Karin?

—Es Suiguetsu —Tapo la bocina— Quiere que vayamos a su casa en la playa, hará una recepción para presentar a Sakura con nuestras amistades, no crees que es una excelente idea!

—No

—Ay! Porqué no?! Es la mejor idea para hacerles saber a todos nuestra nueva adquisición no crees? Jajaja recuerda que la habitación que nos da tiene una tina… —Me miro con lujuria— Ya la recordaste… —La anterior vez que fuimos a su casa nos la pasamos cogiendo en esa tina.—

—No tengo ánimos de ir a la playa, Hagoromo vendrá para la firma del testamento y entrega de la herencia.

—Perfecto! En cuanto se firmen los documentos nos iremos a la playa! Debo hacer las maletas… Kabuto!, Kabuto!—Karin se dio media vuelta y continuo hablando por el móvil. —Si, si vamos a asistir… por su puesto! Ese Kabuto donde esta cuando le llamo…

—Tks… —Maldecía a Karin por esos arranques .—

El timbre resonó en la casa, sabia perfectamente quién era, debían ser Hagoromo o Naruto. La tome de la mano y la lleve a mi despacho.

—Espera aquí, regreso en unos minutos. —deje los documentos de su adopción en mi escritorio y camine a la puerta.— No demoro.

No falle en mi predicción, abrí la puerta y vi al viejo de pie en mi puerta.

— Hagoromo, siempre tan puntual.

— Solo cumplo mi trabajo muchacho… ya esta todo listo? —lo miro tranquilo como siempre y suspiro—

— Solo falta Naruto, mi abogado…

—Ya estoy aquí! —Veo a Naruto salir de su automóvil estacionado en el frente de la casa. —Lamento la demora, había trafico…

—Ya estamos todos… pasen.

— Mis felicitaciones para ti muchacho y a la señora Uchiha por tan semejante dicha. Cuando me comento su abogado me sorprendió la noticia, su padre que este en la gloria estará feliz por su nuevo nieto…

—Nieta…

—Debe ser una nena adorable… a quien se parece a ti muchacho o a la Sra. Uchiha? —Naruto soltó una risilla… si bien él aun no conocía a Sakura se burlaba del hecho de saber que mi hija era adoptada.—

—Ya la conocerá. —Abrí la puerta del despacho y si no supiera que había dejado a Sakura en el despacho hacia unos minutos juraría que ella no estaba ahí, pero alcance a ver sus mano en el posa brazos de mi silla, una gran silla de estilo victoriano que la cubría por completo, estaba de espaldas y no se notaba. —Pasen… —ingresaron y cerré la puerta.

—Le envíe los documentos a su oficina Hagoromo —me indico su secretaria que todo estaba en orden.—

—Claro que sí, solo necesito el acta de nacimiento de la pequeña y que me traigan a la bebe, quiero ver a la nieta de mi gran amigo Fugaku.

—Entendido… —Naruto me miro, yo tenia el acta de adopción y debía presentar a Sakura, me acerque al escritorio y tome el folder, le extendí el acta de adopción y me acerque al sillón.— Ven hija, —extendí mi mano y la levante.— ella es mi hija Sakura Uchuhia…

Hagoromo y Naruto se sorprendieron, el anciano tomo el documento de inmediato y lo inspecciono, Naruto estaba en silencio mirando a Sakura, estaba absorto, sabía que había adoptado a una niña pero al parecer no se imaginaba la clase de niña que era Sakura. Hagoromo estaba por objetar algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, me adelante a su comentario.

—El testamento pedía un nieto… Sakura es mi hija ante la ley por ende es la nieta de Fugaku Uchiha. —Sentí sus manitas aferradas a mi brazo, Sakura estaba aterrada no sabia lo que sucedía. —Ella ahora es una Uchiha y como tal será tratada.

Después del reconocimiento de los documentos de adopción por parte de Hagoromo, firmamos algunas actas y quedo todo finalizado, Naruto se encargaría de la documentación pertinente para poner el fideicomiso a nombre de Sakura y la entrega debida de las propiedades y fortuna Uchiha, Hagoromo se despidió de mi y de mi hija Sakura, Naruto guardo sus documentos. Y se acerco para despedirse.

—Bueno Teme… —Miro a Sakura— Debo aceptar que me sorprendiste…

—Sasuke esta todo listo! Naruto! —Karin ingreso y abrazo a Naruto, quien no solo era mi mejor amigo, sino primo de Karin— Que haces aquí? No me digan que todo quedo finalizado? Oh por dios! Debemos festejarlo! Jajaja

—Si, y vaya que de que manera se finalizo todo… —Naruto volvió a mirar a Sakura—

—Estamos por salir a la playa a casa de Suiguetsu… por que no nos acompañas? Festejamos la firma del testamento y la presentación de Sakura… Sakura ven aquí saluda… él es Naruto mi primo.

—Ho-hola… —Sakura se acerco lentamente y titubeante.—

—Mi nombre es Naruto pequeña, puedes decirme Naruto.

—Es tu tío, para ti es Tío Naruto, —dije sin dejar de mirar a Naruto, el muy imbecil solo sonrío ante mi objeción—

— Hola Tío Naruto…

—Te gustaría que el tío Naruto fuera contigo a la playa?

Naruto se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos, no me gustaba la cercanía de él para con ella, por que lo conocía, tantas veces nos habíamos ido de juerga y lo había visto flirtear con tantas mujeres, que ya me sabia esa mirada, era la que usaba para seducir mujerzuelas y cogerselas y era la misma mirada que tenia con mi Sakura.

—El tío Naruto no ira a la playa, o al menos no con nosotros, porque no iremos. —me volví a mi escritorio y coloque algunos documentos.

—Sasuke no seas así! Ya confirme con Suiguetsu… nos están esperando.

—Karin… —comenzaba a fastidiarme su insistencia.—

—Ademas… Sakura mi niña, conoces el mar? —Karin se acerco a Sakura, ok, con eso atrajo mi atención. —

—E… eh bueno yo, nunca eh ido a la playa…

—Ves Sasuke! No seas egoísta con nuestra pequeña, seria nuestro primer viaje en familia —Karin abrazo a Sakura y no podía negarme, como demonios no la había considerado y simplemente había dicho que no, suspire y acepte que fuéramos a la playa…— Que bien! Ya tengo todo listo vámonos!

Naruto quedo de alcanzarnos en el hangar de la familia tomaríamos el jet familiar para ir a la costa este, Sakura estaba asombrada, de poder volar por primera vez, ver sus ojitos alegres me entusiasmaba mas a mi, me hacia sentir como un niño de nuevo, había olvidado lo que era disfrutar de cosas tan simples, ya daba por hecho tantas cosas y con Sakura, volvía a valorarlas, desde un simple viaje en avión, hasta la emoción de conocer el mar… Karin subió al jet, Naruto acababa de llegar e ingreso después de Sakura y de mi, Karin estaba sentada y tomo mi mano para conducirme a su lado, frente a nosotros se sentó Sakura y Naruto a su lado, el avión despego y Sakura se estremeció, cerro sus ojitos y apretó la mano de Naruto, él solo sonrió y coloco su otra mano encima de la de ella, por que demonios no me senté con ella, yo debía confortarla, yo debía tomar su mano, yo debía ser quien la hiciera sentir segura no Naruto!

El viaje continuo, Karin seguía leyendo su revista de sociales, Naruto se desvivía por Sakura, no dejaba de sonreírle y hablar de cuanta estupidez podía, ella solo sonreía y de vez en cuando se sonrojaba, Maldición! No soportaba verla así con Naruto, y menos al Dobe acariciando su mano.

El Jet aterrizo y bajamos de inmediato, el chofer de Suiguetsu nos esperaba para llevarnos a su casa de playa, el viaje fue igual de estresante, Naruto no cerraba la boca y Sakura solo le sonreía, Karin por su parte metida en su maldito móvil! Jamas dejaba esa estúpida cosa, lo peor es que siempre era así y no entendía porque ahora eso me irritaba. Llegamos a casa de Suiguetsu bajamos para ingresar.

—Sakura ven con el "tío Naruto" que se encargue el mayordomo de tus cosas, te mostrare la playa —Naruto la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la playa, pero yo sujete para impedir que se la llevara.—

—Si ella va a ir, será conmigo. —Karin se acerco.—

—Cariño Naruto será precavido, cuídala y no la dejes sola—miro a Naruto muy seria— No la vayas a ahogar! Recuerda que nos la acaban de dar jajaja seria patético que en el primer día se nos pierda jajajaja

Regreso a sus asuntos en el móvil y explico a la servidumbre qué trato merecían nuestras pertenencias.

—Y bien "Papa Sasuke" deja a mi querida "sobrinita" ir con "Tío Naruto"? —el énfasis en sus palabras me estaba cabreando pero no podía decir nada que no sonara estúpidamente mal, solo podía ceder ante su estupidez por llevársela a la playa.

—Est…

—Será mejor que espere Tío Naruto, creo el viaje me agoto, nunca había viajado y me siento fatigada. —Mi niña había hablado y sus palabras me dieron como una bocanada de aire, no iría con el pendejo de Naruto y prefería quedarse en casa conmigo.

La jale de la mano hacia mí y la abrace por la espalda.

—Será en otro momento Naruto, Sakura prefiere quedarse conmigo… —Me di media vuelta y conduje a Sakura a la casa.

—Por esta vez Teme… por esta vez


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo6 **

Primer roce: Descendiendo hacia al pecado.

La recepción fue algo muy intimo, habían muy pocos invitados, de hecho solo amistades muy cercanos a nosotros, tal vez no había sido tan mala idea ir a relajarnos un poco, ese año había sido de lo mas estresante, Karin conversaba con los demás invitados, Naruto intentaba hacerme conversación pero yo solo esperaba que Sakura bajara de su habitación, no entendía por que no bajaba aun.

—Cariño, cariño… Sasuke, Sasuke! —Karin me hizo salí de mis pensamientos— Donde esta Sakura? Los invitados llevan aquí mas de media hora y esa niña no baja…

—No lo sé, quizá debió quedarse dormida.

—Oh Por dios! No lo puedo creer… ve a por ella y depiertala inmediatamente si es así… que van a decir nuestras amistades cariño…

En otra ocasión lo primero que le hubiera dicho a Karin era "Al diablo con nuestras amistades, que importa lo que digan" pero esta vez no, esta vez gustoso subía a la habitación de Sakura y ver el motivo de su demora. Deje a Karin con Naruto y subí por las escaleras, la habitación de Sakura estaba a solo 3 habitaciones de la mía con Karin, toque la puerta, pero no recibí respuesta, gire el picaporte y se abrió la puerta, entre sigilosamente y ahí estaba completamente dormida, hecha un ovillo, su respiración era suave y delicada, me acerque a ella deslizando mis dedos por su suave piel, sus piernas eran tan suaves, me detuve al instante, eso no estaba bien, pero se sentía genial, sentía que volvía a ser un adolescente calenturiento, deseando poder tocar a una chica, tocarla por primera vez, estaba nervioso, como si nunca hubiera estado con una mujer, me senté aun lado de la cama, mi movimiento la despertó, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al verme ahí.

—Buenas noches srta. —dije con una ligera sonrisa.— Recuerda usted que tenia un compromiso para hoy en punto de las 6…

—Ah! Lo lamento… —giro su rostro y miro el reloj— me quede dormida… —se sonrojo por completo— es solo que tome un baño y me agoto.

—No pasa nada pequeña —tome un mechón de su cabello sin quitar mi mirada de ella.—

—Debería apresurarme es muy tarde… la sra. Karin me dijo que usara esto —tomo un pequeño vestido blanco y unas zapatillas de tacón corto.—

—Es una buena elección… —ella me miraba fijamente, algo nerviosa— sin duda te veras hermosa Sakura.

Solo sonrío y corrió al baño a cambiarse, la espere sentado en la cama con la vista fija en la puerta, quería levantarme y abrir la puerta, pero mi sentido común era mas fuerte que yo. Espere hasta escuchar un ruido dentro dela habitación.

—Sakura esta todo bien! —Me pegue a la puerta para poder escuchar algo—

—Eh… y-yo… si… supongo

—Como que supongo? —Su voz sonaba nerviosa, y alarmada lo que me descocoloco aun mas—

—Es solo que.. yo… no.. yo no… pu-puedo…

No espere a que terminara y abrí la puerta, no sabia si agradecer al cielo por semejante escena o comenzar a implorar perdón por mis pecados, Sakura estaba a medio vestir, el vestido cubría sus pequeños pechos, y era evidente que no podía subir el cierre, había tirado los artículos de tocador al intentar subir el cierre y perder el equilibrio, me miro sonrojada.

—Yo lo lamento, espero no haber roto algo… yo lo limpiare, —

Ella se agacho a levantar las cosas y soltó su vestido, la tela cayo un poco, y pude ver el inicio del escote de sus pechos, eran apenas unos bultitos que comenzaban a brotar, era una niña que se comenzaba a volver mujer, la tela bajo mas y trague grueso, se asomo ligeramente su pezon rosadito, mientras ella desesperada levantaba las cremas y jaboncillos. Me incline hasta ella de inmediato, puse mi mano en su rostro, mirando fijamente a sus ojos, esos malditos ojos me hechizaban, me acerque a ella lentamente, sentí su respiración su aliento sobre mi piel, suave, cálido sus labios temblaban, sus pupilas se dilataron y reaccione eso no estaba bien definitivamente no estaba bien.

_Karin_

Mi vida ahora estaba resuelta, tenia mi matrimonio intacto, Sasuke había conservado la fortuna del imperio Uchiha, no había tenido que tener que parir un mocoso y lo mejor ahora teníamos solo que deshacernos de esa mocosa, enviándola a un internado y asunto resuelto.

Nuestros amigos más cercanos habían asistido a la reunión que Suiguetsu había organizado, siempre me habían encantado las reuniones a pesar de que Sasuke era un autentico ermitaño del trabajo.

—Sin duda Suiguetsu sabe organizar fiestas… —levante mi margarita—

—No cabe duda que no has asistido a las reuniones de Kiba querida jajaja… esas si son reuniones —Ino saboreo su piña colada.— Lo siento… lo olvidaba eres casada… Ups! Esas son reuniones para solteros.

—Eh escuchado que se ponen muy "intensas"… pero también van parejas, no?

—Si, asiste de forma asidua Gaara Sabaku No con su esposa… pero deben ser matrimonios muy abiertos de mente… ya sabes matrimonios swingers*

—Eso suena interesante…

En ese momento por fin bajo Sasuke con la mocosa, Naruto fue el primero en acercarse a ellos con Suiguetsu, Sasuke hablaba con nuestro anfitrión mientras se la presentaba, nuestras amistades a pesar de sorprendidas por conocer a Sakura sin duda la recibieron bien, y no dejaban de elogiarnos por "buenas personas" "altruistas" y demás boberías… éramos como siempre el centro de atención y el matrimonio perfecto. Sin duda mi matrimonio era el mejor de mis proyectos.

—Así que esa es tu nueva adquisición amiga? muy bonita la chica… —sorbió de bebida— NO te da miedo?

—Eh? De qué hablas?

—Bueno amiga, la niña es guapa, es J-O-V-E-N la carne es débil… y cariño le has puesto la tentación en casa a Sasuke. —Volvió a sorber su bebida.— Si mira nada mas, hasta tu primo esta que babea por la "niña" no me digas que no has considerado esa posibilidad con Sasuke?

—Que? Jajajajaj para nadaaaa querida —las palabras salían de la boca de Ino cual veneno ponzoñoso— Sasuke tiene un… como decirlo… cierto tipo de perfil femenino, mírame soy una mujer en toda la extension de la palabra le gustan las mujeres con curvas de las cuales agarrarse cuando folla… mirala a ella, parece un chico jajaja ademas tu sabes de eso, tu saliste con él, ay! ups! Que te dejo por mi cierto… ya lo ves Sasuke no se emociona tan fácilmente necesita una mujer completa… así como YO!

Me di la media vuelta y la deje tragándose su enojo, era una estupida si creía que me podía poner celosa a mi! Me dirigí al despacho de Suiguetsu por un poco de coñac necesitaba algo mas fuerte que mi margarita, me tome de golpe el trago. Unas manos se posaron en mis pechos estrujándolos con fuerza, mi culo estaba siendo frotado por una verga totalmente excitada, me giro de una golpe y comenzó a besarme con desenfreno, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, sus labios me despertaban de sobre manera, subir su mano en mi entrepierna y comenzó a masajear mi centro y me entregue al placer, hasta que un ruido nos alarmo, la madera crujió y nos quedamos tensos.

—Espera…

—No es nadie, la madera se hincha con el salitre del mar y con una simple ráfaga de aire cruje la madera.

—Estas seguro… —se despego de mi y se asomo por la puerta.—

—No hay nadie…

—Ven aqui… —estire mis brazos para continuar, pero el dudo.— Que sucede?

—Karin esto esta mal… no deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

—No me vengas con remordimientos Suiguetsu, que? Ahora sientes pena por Sasuke?

—Karin, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo… no debería hacerle esto.

—Sabes perfectamente que Sasuke se folla a cuanta puta se le pasa por enfrente en sus viajes y juergas con Naruto y contigo… no veo cual es el punto.

—No es lo mismo Karin… él se coge a putas como lo has dicho putas de una noche, yo soy su amigo… su amigo que se folla a su mujer… que acaso eso no te dice nada?

—Estas insufrible hoy Suiguetsu… si vas a estar así todo el fin de semana no creo aguantar los 3 días —Me acomode el vestido y salí de su despacho, sin duda ese idiota me habia dejado cachonda y no planeaba quedarme con las ganas, debía encontrar ahora a Sasuke, de algo debía servir estar casada no?—

Sasuke

Lo que había sucedido en el baño sin duda había sido un completo error… no se como había perdido mi autocontrol…

_30 min antes_

Estaba hincado en el baño con Sakura en mis brazos, sus labios estaban a mililitros de mi, a milímetros de saber su sabor, de probar su dulce néctar, de probar el cielo en sus labios y condenarme al infierno por profanar su pureza, la ayude a levantarse con delicadeza sin mirar al piso, no dudaba que el maldito vestido ya lo tuviera en la cintura, se giro de mi, no sabia si estaba avergonzada por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

—Sa-sakura, no es necesario que recojas eso… el servicio se encargara… —trate que mi voz sonara lo mas normal posible pero estaba demasiado excitado.— Será mejor que te apresures. —estaba por salir cuando escuche su vocecilla.

—Po-podría ayudarme con el cierre?

Me acerque a ella y tome la punta del cierre y comencé a subirlo de forma lenta, la punta de mis nudillos rozaba su tersa piel, sentía que mi cordura caía por un precipicio sin fondo, termine de subirlo y salí del baño, de la habitación de Sakura en busca de aire en el pasillo.

_Actualidad_

Tenia un dolor de huevos insoportable, Sakura me había dejado completamente excitado necesitaba vaciarme pero era obvio que no me cogería a Sakura, era mi hija! Y ella no merecía ese tipo de actos animales a los que yo estaba acostumbrado, ella necesitaba delicadeza, ternura necesitaba que alguien le hiciera el amor… en que demonios pensaba? Yo no creía en cursilerías, yo cogía recio, follaba!

—Cariño… ven aquí —Karin apareció como sacada del cielo como gata en celo, se me restregó al cuerpo introduciéndonos en el primer baño que encontró, se bajo su falda, hizo a un lado su tanga e introduje mi miembro de un solo golpe, ella se sujetaba fuertemente del lavamanos, mientras yo la penetraba con fuertes estocadas.

Abrí su camisa y baje su sostén dejando sus tetas al aire, las veía brincar por el espejo del servicio, podía ver por el espejo como la penetraba, mi pene duro entraba y salía de ella lleno de sus jugos vaginales, se tenso y gimió con fuerza en mis brazos de espaldas a mi, se había venido la sujete de la cintura para evitar que se cayera, estaba completamente sin fuerza y yo aun no llegaba, tenia una vista preciosa de nosotros follando frente al espejo, pero… no me importaba Karin en ese momento, lo único que mis ojos tenían en mente era Sakura, deseaba tenerla ahí gimiendo, implorando, pidiéndome que fuera yo quien le metiera la verga en su delicado coño virginal, pidiéndome que fuera yo quien la desflorara, que fueran sus manos quienes se guindaran de mi cuello para sentir mas profundo mi pene dentro de ella, la imagen de su cara sonrojada de mi pequeña Sakura me hizo llegar al climax y termine como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, Karin se puso rígida y gruño al sentirme tan profundo de ella.

—Si que tenias ganas querido, siento que mi coño punza, me has follado riquísimo—Me beso y mordió mi labio.— estuviste mas que maravilloso.

Nos acomodamos la ropa y salimos de inmediato, me sonrío y fue en busca de una copa, yo busque de inmediato a la fuente de mis problemas, por que a pesar de acabar de follar aun estaba necesitado esa noche Karin pediría tregua, me sentía como adolescente en fiesta de fraternidad… y la vi sentada con Naruto y otras amistades, era el centro de atención y como evitarlo, era hermosa, dulce, encantadora, era perfecta…

Sakura

Había sido una noche totalmente agotadora, todos habían sido muy amables conmigo, el tío Naruto no me dejo sola ni un instante, con él me sentía a gusto era muy divertido, me presentaron a varias personas, la srta. Yamanaka, era muy hermosa y muy sociable, la srta Hyuga fue una persona muy amable sin duda se veía que es una mujer muy buena, conocí a más personas pero no recordaba sus nombres. Si bien aun no veía el mar mañana iría con el sr. Sasuke y el tío Naruto pero hasta ahora había sido un día lleno de emociones, mi primer viaje en un avión, viajar a la playa… mi primer fiesta, jamas había tenido una pero sin duda la emoción mas fuerte había sido…

_5 hrs antes_

—Te ves preciosa querida… —me gire y vi a una mujer extremadamente bella—

—Eh.. Gracias… seño…

—Ni se te ocurra! Soy Ino, llámame Ino jajaja, tu debes ser la hija de Sasuke…

—Eh si… usted es amiga de… de.. mi pa… de él?

—Jajaja sí, somos amigos de la universidad, hace algunos ayeres jajaja sin duda se nota que eres una Uchiha, familia de guapos jajaja pero venga no me hables de usted dime Ino, tutéame querida.

—Eh, si

—Podrías ayudarme querida…

—Por supuesto seño… Ino

—Jaja así esta bien Ino… podrías ayudarme a encontrar a tu MADRE… hace rato que no la veo, busque a Siuguetsu para que me diga dónde buscarla, con eso de que son muy "amiguitos"… me ayudas a buscar a tu mami?

—Emm, si supongo que sí, aunque no conozco la casa muy bien.

—Tu ve por allá, en ese pasillo giras a la izquierda y ahi te lleva a algunas habitaciones sin importancia y al final esta el despacho de Suiguetsu, yo iré al jardín y los alrededores.

La mujer se aparto de mi con una sonrisa, era muy bella, camine por el pasillo que me indico, había varias puertas, unas daban a otras salas, como era que había personas con casas enormes con habitaciones que ni ocupaban, en ese sitio cabían como 20 camas para las niñas del convento, avance un poco mas y llegue a la puerta principal de ese sitio, se notaba por que era amplia estaba entrecerrada, tome el picaporte para abrirla mas, pero lo que vi me dejo congelada, era la sra. Karin, con el dueño de la casa… ella engañaba al señor Sasuke. Cerré la puerta con cautela y corrí del lugar.

_Actualmente_

Estoy segura de que no me vieron, la sra. Karin actuaba completamente normal… aunque el sr. Suiguetsu se notaba algo molesto, no conmigo pero sí con la sra. Karin, no podía creer que le hicieran eso al sr. Sasuke, el era tan bueno, tan amoroso, ella no se lo merecía, quería ir a decirle que ella era una mala mujer que no merecía su amor, que ella no era digna de un hombre como él, que el se merecía una buena mujer… y recordé esa tarde en el baño, tenerlo tan cerca me había puesto muy nerviosa, sentir su calor, su mirada en mi me hizo sentir como nunca, una extraña sensación se había apoderado de mi, de nueva cuenta había experimentado ese extraño calor que emanaba mi cuerpo al estar cerca de él… sacudí mi cabeza ante esos pensamientos, no era momento de pensar en tonterías, debía decirle al sr. Sasuke lo que ocurría.

Me levante de mi cama y mire el reloj eran casi las 3 am pero eso no importaba debía ir a su habitación y decirle, él debía estar despierto no tenia mucho que habíamos vuelto a nuestras habitaciones. Me puse mis pantuflas y salí en busca de él.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo7 _**

_Resistir o Morir?…_

Sakura

El pasillo estaba alumbrado por unas luces muy tenues, al parecer ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones. La recamara del Sr. Sasuke no estaba lejos de la mía, de hecho éramos los únicos huéspedes del sr. Suiguetsu junto con el tío Naruto, camine por el pasillo y di con la puerta del sr. Sasuke, me acerque a tocar pero unos ruidos me descoloraron un poco, eran unos sonidos muy extraños, como respiraciones agitadas, ligeros sonidos, como respiraciones ahogadas, pegue mi oreja a la puerta, el sr. Sasuke estaba despierto, decidí tocar la puerta un poco dudosa, mis manos temblaban…

_Qué demonios estaba haciendo? _

_De verdad le diría al sr. Sasuke que su esposa era una mala mujer? _

_Que su amigo se besaba con su esposa a escondidas? _

Una voz me saco de mí hasta ahora juicio de conciencia que debí meditar en mi habitación antes de estar parada frente a su habitación, al parecer si habían escuchado mis golpes sobre la puerta.

—Quien es?!

Era su voz, la voz del señor Sasuke, pero se escuchaba agitada, muy áspera y ronca, al parecer estaba molesto, pero molesto por qué? Porque le había tocado la puerta a mitad de la noche? Por supuesto, nadie espera que a las 3 de la mañana alguien le toque la puerta… no supe que hacer, no podía responder y de nueva cuenta mi conciencia atormentaba mis pensamientos…

_Quién era yo para llegar a ir corriendo con el sr. Uchiha y decirle todo lo que había visto?_

_Quizá el sr. Suiguetsu la había besado a la fuerza? _

_Era yo capaz de hacerle daño al Sr. Uchiha? _

_Pero yo no le había engañado? Era ella! Pero yo seria quien le diría la triste realidad de su matrimonio, seria yo quien le causaría ese dolor… _

_Y si no le decía ahora yo también le estaría mintiendo, seria tan mala como la sra. Karin… _

Oh mi dios me perdone! No podía causarle daño al sr. Sasuke, yo no podría herirlo, pero tampoco podría con el cargo de conciencia por quedarme callada, las lagrimas empezaron a escurrir por mis ojos, la voz del sr. Uchiha volvió a escucharse y con ello pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Que el cielo me tomara confesa no sabia qué hacer. Di pasos en reversa para huir pero tropecé de espaldas al piso. La puerta se abrió y mi asombro fue enorme como enorme era todo en él…

—Sakura… —abrí los ojos tanto que creí que mis ojos saldrían de sus orbes—

—Sr. Sasuke…

—Que te paso? Qué ocurre?

El se inclino ante mí par ayudarme a levantar, estaba casi desnudo lo único que llevaba puesto era su ropa interior, su cuerpo estaba sudado, su mirada era penetrante, mi cuerpo comenzó a hiperventilar, sentía que no podía respirar, había olvidado por que había ido, no podía articular palabra, mi boca estaba seca y a la vez deseosa, pero deseosa de que? Coloque mis manos sobre su torso cuando intentaba cargarme y sentí mi cuerpo volverse liquido, mi cuerpo estaba muy caliente.

—Me siento mal…

Respondí con medio aliento… no recuerdo qué sucedió después, solo recuerdo sus brazos envolviendome, fue todo oscuridad y confusión.

Sasuke

Seguía acostada en mi cama, Suiguetsu había bajado por un botiquín en compañía de Karin quien hablaba con un paramédico para saber que hacer, Naruto permanecía conmigo en la habitación. Sí, esta era la nueva familia de Sakura, que no sabíamos ni que hacer con una niña enferma, ninguno de nosotros sabia lidiar con hijos, por que hasta hace un día todos éramos adultos libres de niños, hasta ahora que yo debía ser un padre responsable que debía cuidar de una hija y que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba enferma, como podía hacerme cargo de algo así sin un entrenamiento previo… lo único que recuerdo es unos leves toquidos en la puerta, salir y ver a Sakura en el piso, sin poder respirar y completamente temblorosa, diciéndome que se siente mal y desplomándose en mis brazos… Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse mientras se remuevía en las sabanas.

—Parece que ya despierta Teme, —Naruto se acerco a la cama al igual que yo—

—Sakura, pequeña como te sientes.

Me siento a un lado del colchón y tomo su mano, su mirada es atenta aunque confusa, no termina de despertar del todo, la veo tallar sus ojitos y Maldita sea! Por qué Naruto esta aquí! Desearía sacarlo a patadas y poder abrazar a Sakura con mayor libertad, preguntarle que tiene y poder reconfortarla, pero no el maldito Dobe tiene que joderme hasta en este momento.

—Yo… sí me siento mejor, que paso?

—Te encontraron en el piso Pequeña —Interviene Naruto, y ella se gira para ponerle atención.— Que ocurrió anoche?

—Yo.. venia al cuarto del Sr. Sasuke… escuche ruidos en su alcoba pensé que estaba despierto… pero creo el estaba dormido y se molesto… quise irme y tropecé…

Recordé sus toquidos y lo que Karin y yo estábamos haciendo previamente, me la estaba follando y escuchar a alguien interrumpir nuestra sesión de kamasutra no era algo que me agradara, había respondido de mala manera… La había asustado sin querer. Me acerque a ella.

—Pero mencionaste algo de sentirte mal, cuando me acerque a ti te veías muy agitada, y te desmayaste… —intente interrogarla, pero Karin ingreso en la habitación con el botiquín y el móvil pegado a la oreja.

—Si, si, tengo el botiquín… permítame, —miro a Sakura— Haber querida, dime que fue lo que paso… que es lo que te duele?

—Nada…

—Como que nada?!, nos despiertas en la madrugada por nada! —Karin no midió sus palabras y le grito, era obvio que estaba furiosa, interrumpir nuestra noche en medio acto y el alboroto formado siendo que ella no era el centro de atención no era algo que le agradará, Sakura se escondió entre las sabanas al ver el semblante de Karin.

—Karin basta… —Me acerque a ella y tome el móvil y mire a Sakura.— Ella no podía respirar muy bien, al parecer tenia fiebre en el momento —Sakura asintió, coloque mi mano en su frente.— Ya la fiebre paso… si… si, solo me dijo que se sentía mal y se desmayo… ok… si puede ser que se haya mareado… es la primera vez… si si tenemos… una cada cuanto? Esta bien…

—Y bien? Que tiene la princesita? —Karin me miraba furiosa—

—Dice que quizá se le bajo la presión, y a decir verdad no lo dudo, ella jamas había viajado a la playa bajarla de golpe al nivel del mar y un día tan ajetreado no fue bueno para ella, deberá tomarse esta pastilla cada 8 hrs…

Sakura se puso de pie y se tomo la pastilla, Naruto la acompaño a la puerta de su habitación, yo debí quedarme a soportar los comentarios de Karin, últimamente no la soportaba tanto, cualquier cosa que dijese me molestaba, como demonios se ponía así? Sakura se había sentido mal y ella quería seguir siendo el centro de atención de todo. Por dios, cómo podía ser tan ególatra! De nueva cuenta me encontraba pensando, por qué demonios le daba importancia eso, Karin siempre había sido así y nunca me había importado, siempre que se ponía así lo solucionaba cogiendo, por que ahora hasta el mínimo comentario de ella me irritaba, era como si ya no la soportase, y de coger ni hablábamos ya no tenia ganas de nada… solo quería que Sakura estuviera mejor mañana.

Naruto

Los días en la casa de playa de Suiguetsu fueron increíbles, hacia ya un buen rato que no me daba un buen descanso libre de trabajo, compromisos y deberes… Sin duda aceptar la invitación de Karin había sido una buena decisión, yo mismo me sorprendía de estar ahí aunque Karin y yo éramos familia no era una persona a la cual yo frecuentara, mi amigo era Sasuke y aunque en un inicio no estuve de acuerdo en su matrimonio lo apoye por la gran amistad que tenemos, por su parte los amigos de la universidad de él nunca han sido mis amigos, en especial ese tal Suiguetsu, que no terminaba por agradarme pero a quien engañaba no estaba ahí por Sasuke, ni por que realmente quisiera descansar, estaba ahí por ella, esa chiquilla de ojos jade que me estaba torturando con su piel, con sus labios, con su melena, con esos ojos que me hacían pedir perdón por mis pecados e implorar ser redimido para ser digno de ella, no se que tenia, si su inocencia, su alegría, su pureza que me tenia tan cautivado.

Durante los tres días no pude parar de ver a Sakura era hipnótica, era tan inocentemente sensual, como una mujer podía ser sexy y sensual sin querer serlo?, será pro que no era aun una mujer sino una niña, ella era inocente pero mi forma de verla no lo era para nada, quería tomarla, besarla, pero me contenía no solo por que sentía la mirada de Sasuke sobre mi cada cierto tiempo, sino por que era una niña! Yo era abogado sabia perfectamente que podía pasarme de 15 a 25 años de prisión por siquiera poner un dedo en ella, era tan prohibida como tan deseable y eso me excitaba mas.

Lo que más me inquietaba era la actitud de Sasuke, no entendía por qué era tan posesivo con ella? El no era precisamente un santo, sabia de sobra de sus aventuras ocasionales en nuestros viajes, jamas había sido posesivo con Karin a quien a mi no me confitaba esa "amistad" tan cercana con Suiguetsu… la cual al parecer a Sasuke no le incomodaba, pero con Sakura… con Sakura era distinto, Sasuke se estaba comportando un tanto diferente, lo había visto sonreírle en mas de una ocasión, sobre protegiéndola o incluso celando de mí, quizá era el amor fraternal que había nacido en él o quizá el estaba en la misma situación que yo… aunque eso seria algo aun peor que lo mío, él era su padre ahora y de ser así mi pobre amigo estaba en un grave lío.

Me aliste para salir de la habitación estábamos por salir rumbo el hangar para volver a la ciudad, Sakura y Sasuke aguardaban en la entrada esperando a Karin, me uni a ellos en la conversación.

—Perfecto ya subieron todas las maletas!

—Karin faltan tus maletas.

—Ah, lo olvidaba… Suiguetsu me comento que tiene un problema en su laboratorio y me ofrecí a ayudarlo… te molesta querido?

Karin abrazo a Sasuke y comenzó a besarlo, yo estaba acostumbrado a que ella prácticamente intentara comérselo delante de mí, aunque note que alguien no estaba tan familiarizada con el comportamiento de su nueva madre, Sakura desvió la mirada.

—Para nada, —miro a Suiguetsu— Si puedo apoyarte en algo, no dudes en avisarme.

—No es nada grave es solo que el nuevo producto esta estancado en el laboratorio y que mejor que una experta le hecho el ojo jajaja

—Solo será una semana… creo podrás hacerte cargo de todo?

Sasuke no respondió se dio la media vuelta y condujo a Sakura hasta el automóvil dejando a Karin en el vestíbulo, si bien era mi prima me daba lo mismo como llevara su relación con Sasuke, les seguí sin decir nada y volver pronto. No demoramos en llegar a la ciudad Sasuke y yo nos frecuentábamos seguido en algún bar… pero ahora debía encontrar el pretexto idioneo para visitar su casa mas seguido, tenia que volver a mirar esos ojos jade a como diera lugar.

Sasuke

Llegamos a casa, todo el camino no pude dejar de pensar en Karin… en qué demonios estaba pensando en quedarse en la playa! Hablamos adoptado a una hija y me mandaba solo con ella, que me hiciera cargo? Por dios! había pasado todo el maldito fin de semana evitando estar a solas con Sakura, después de esa escena en el baño había quedado claro que no era capaz de controlarme, verla correr en la playa en traje de baño había sido una tortura tener que verla empapada y con su trajecito pegándose a todo su cuerpo fue una agonía, verla brincotear en las olas emocionada era como si un ángel llegara a la tierra y me hiciera ver cuan maravillosos eran los placeres mas simples, sus facciones eran tan nobles, tan reales, verla jugar en el agua había sido sin duda la experiencia mas embriagadora de todo el viaje había deseado tomarla en mis brazos y abrazarla en el agua… y ahora Karin me enviaba con mi verdugo a estar una semana solos en casa?

En cuanto llegamos ingrese a la casa con ella, busque a Kabuto para que bajase nuestro equipaje, halle una nota en la mesa de la recepción de él.

_Sr y Sra Uchiha,_

_Intente comunicarme con ustedes pero no tuve la suerte me temo que la recepción de la casa de playa del Sr. Hozuki es muy mala, busque en la agenda de su escritorio pero no halle contacto alguno, me temo que eh tenido una emergencia familiar y me tome la libertad de tomarme 2 días, regreso el lunes por la mañana, por lo que el domingo a vuestro regreso no me encontrare para atenderles. Reciba una disculpa anticipada de mi parte._

_Atte. Kabuto_

Era domingo por la noche, el servicio llegaba hasta el siguiente día… y Kabuto el único que permanecía en casa no estaría hasta la mañana siguiente… pasaríamos la noche solos… seria solo una noche, mañana yo me iría al trabajo a recuperar lo que era mío y Kabuto podría cuidar de ella…

Subí sus cosas a la habitación de Sakura y las mías, seria una noche algo complicada, tome una ducha para calmarme, no deseaba cenar Sakura estaba agotada y se marcho a dormir temprano y yo haría lo propio…

—Ay, ay! ay! ay! Me duele sr. Sasuke, ay!… —sus gemidos me provocaron mas y mas— me duele mucho, no me lastime… —sus quejidos pasaron a gemidos de excitación— ah… ah… mmm… no pare sr. Sasuke! Ahhh! Ahhh! Deme amor sr. Sasuke…

Ahí estaba como un animal en celo pentrandola con mis dedos, saciando mis deseos carnales con su pureza, una pureza que habia mancillado con mis manos profanando su virginidad, hundíais dedos en todo su ser viendo sus expresiones, y masturbándome fuerte, preparando mi verga para follarla con todas mis fuerzas, saque mis dedos y coloque mi miembro en su coñito jugoso, estaba chorrean, estaba lista para mi, sus jugos escurrían de su coño a mares lubricada para mi verga, presione mi miembro en su vagina y se estremeció…

—Sr. Sasuke me va a doler? —sus ojitos llorosos me miraban suplicantes e interrogantes, pero sobre todo temerosos por la incertidumbre de lo que ocurría— Ahhhh… —soltó un gemidito—

Seguí masajeando con mi verga su entrada, que estaba mas que húmeda pero quizá no lista para lo que venía… su coñito era virgen y yo lo estrenaría, mi pene ansiaba meterse entre sus piernas, sentir su calor, sentir su estreches de su primera vez… de una estocada la penetre sin precaución, sin prudencia, sin reparos y fue maravilloso… Sublime!

—Ahhhhhhhhh! —se retorció de dolor— Dueleeeeeee Sr. Sasuke…. Ahhhhhhhhh!

Mi pequeña grito tan fuerte… que me desperté, era un maldito sueño húmedo?! Que tenia yo? 15 años otra vez? Me desperté cachondo con los pantalones húmedos me había venido con un sueño, jadeaba no podía ni mover las piernas, como pude me levante para ducharme… pero vi la puerta, ella estaba en la habitación de alado seria tan fácil cruzar la puerta y tomarla…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo8 **

De buenas intenciones esta pavimentado el camino hacia el infierno

El reloj sonó, me levante con pesadez y me duche debía irme a la oficina, me aliste y baje de inmediato a la cocina, el servicio ya había llegado, Chiyo la mujer encargada del cocina ya tenia mi almuerzo. Sali de inmediato dejándole instrucciones de atender a Sakura como era debido.

La mañana transcurrió sin inconvenientes, me entregaron el mando de mi empresa y liderazgo de todo el imperio Uchiha, Temari volvía a ser mi eficaz secretaria y asistente, llame a casa para cerciorarme de que todo esta bien.

—Mansion de la familia Uchiha

—Comunicame con Sakura…

—Si, sr. Sasuke. —espere un momento en la línea hasta que escuche su delicada voz.—

—Sr. S-sasuke…

—En qué habíamos quedado Sakura?… aun me llamaras señor?

—Pe-perdón es solo que no me acostumbro…—era tan tierna aun al teléfono podía asegurar que debía estar sonrojada—

—No pasa nada pequeña… como va tú mañana?

—Bien, tome desayuno con la sra. Chiyo…—antes de que pudiera terminar la interrumpí—

—Que? Sakura nosotros no comemos con los empleados… debes comer en el comedor principal tu eres mía y como tal deben tratarte…

—Pe-perdón no quería hacerle enojar… es solo que no me gusta comer sola y no había nadie… yo-yo lo lamento.

—No, perdonase tú a mí, es cierto estas sola… —la escuche tan alarmada que maldije mi arranque, cambie la conversación como pude— que estas haciendo?

—El sr. Kabuto me dijo que sí quería podía descansar del viaje, que lo tomara como unas vacaciones.

—Vacaciones?

—Si, dice que la siguiente semana asistiré al colegio.

No sé como había dejado pasar ese detalle, Sakura debía asistir a un colegio era menor de edad, una niña! Agradecía que por lo menos hubiera alguien cuerdo en esa casa al tanto de las necesidades y deberes de Sakura, ni Karin ni yo nos habíamos hecho cargo de ella, me preguntaba cómo Kabuto había hecho para ingresarla al colegio? No tenia ni un documento de ella, sin duda era un empleado muy eficaz…. Debía aunmetarle el sueldo y darle unas vacaciones sin duda.

—Si no estas haciendo nada alístate el chofer de la empresa pasara por ti en media hora.

Me despedi de ella y colgué, revise mi agenda y llame a Temari.

—Me llamaba señor?

—Cancela mis citas del día de hoy saldré, cualquier cosa me llamas al móvil.

—Entendido señor… —se retiraba cuando se giró— por cierto me alegra que haya recuperado su puesto sr. Sasuke.

Sakura

Abrí el closet de mi habitación y era enorme, tenia tantísima ropa que ni siquiera pensaba que yo pudiera llegar a usarla toda, tenia zapatos de todos colores y formas, en media hora vendría alguien por mi, buque un atuendo y me metí a bañar. En media hora exacta a la llamada del sr. Sasuke un coche esperaba aparcado en la entrada. Llegue a un centro comercial, el chofer me condujo hasta un restaurant que se notaba muy caro, el sr. Uchiha me espera dentro, tarde en notarlo, me recibió abriendo mi silla y se sentó, él estaba mirándome pude notar que tenia varias cosas con él, regalos? Regalos para mí? El sr. Sasuke noto mi mirada.

—Si son para ti —tomo la primera bolsita pequeña, me lo extendió— Abrelo.

—Es para mí? —él me sonrío y asintió—Nunca había recibido un regalo nuevo… en el orfanato las niñas reciben la ropa de las mayores… gracias sr. Sasuke!.

Me levante y lo abrace tan fuerte, él me hacia muy feliz, era tan bueno conmigo. Sentí sus brazos sobre mí, nos quedamos un buen rato abrazados hasta que me separe de él, abrí mi regalo y era un móvil, según el sr. Sasuke necesitaba estar en comunicación siempre, aprendería a usarlo, su numero estaba registrado en él, al igual que el numero de linea privada de su oficina y el de casa, abrí mas regalos que tenia para mi, una tarjeta de crédito para los gastos que pudiera tener, ese regalo lo sentí innecesario, como para que quería yo tener una tarjeta si el sr. Sasuke me daba todo lo que yo podía necesitar, al final él gano en que la conservara por alguna emergencia, Me dio las llaves de un coche, para que estuviera en casa a mi disposición, solo que yo no lo manejaría hasta tener una edad prudente y sobre todo… aprendiera a usar esa cosa jajaja… el señor Sasuke me daba regalos que yo no necesitaba, a mi me bastaba con su compañía, con su cariño, no podía negarme a recibir sus regalos podía ver en su cara la felicidad que le daba darme los regalos, estábamos por ordenar cuando recibió una llamada…

—Que ocurre?… debe ser en este momento? ok… llego en 20 minutos. —el sr. Sasuke colgó su móvil y me miro. —Debo ir a la casa que era de mis padres… si tienes hambre puedes quedarte a comer mientras voy y vuelvo…

—Si…—el sr. Sasuke me sonrió— aunque preferiría no comer sola, le puedo esperar…

—No demorare… o por qué no mejor vienes conmigo, sirve que conoces la casa de mis padres… es por ellos que estas ahora conmigo.

Le sonreí y asentí , tomo mis regalos y salimos, le pidió al chofer de la empresa que se retirara que él se haría cargo de mi, llegamos a una casa enorme, aun más grande que la casa en la que vivíamos, la casa del Sr. Sasuke era preciosa pero no me gustaba por ser ernome, sin embargo esta me encantaba a pesar de ser mucho mas grande, esta tenia algo que la del sr. Sasuke no… tenia un aroma a hogar.

Sasuke

Llegamos a la propiedad, Mei me esperaba, era la agente de la inmobiliaria encargada de vender la propiedad, al parecer quería realizarle algunos cambios a la casa para modernizarla, el mercado inmobiliario estaba un poco estancado y vender una propiedad como la de mis padres seria una verdadera odisea. Revisamos algunos detalles y el presupuesto a invertir, firme algunos papeles para ceder mi autorización y nos despedimos. Regrese al automóvil pero Sakura no estaba, levante mi vista y no la vi por ningún sitio, entre a la casa y no la veía, escuche ruidos en la parte superior hasta encontrarla, estaba en sala de estar, observando las fotografías.

—Con que aquí estabas?

—Perdón.. es solo que me aburrí en el coche… y vi las fotos… yo…

—No pasa nada… has visto algo que te guste?

—Esta foto… es muy hermosa, son sus padres?

—Si, Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha.

—Es muy hermosa… —su semblante era nostálgico hasta melancólico, acariciaba el portarretarto.— Deber ser bonito ser un bebe esperado y amado, sus papas debieron amarlo mucho.

—Fue el día de mi nacimiento, mi padre había querido inmortalizar el momento, mama se avergonzaba de esa foto, decía que se veía horrible, mi padre y yo decíamos que era la foto en la que mas hermosa se veía.

—Debió estar orgulloso de ustedes…

—Orgulloso?

—Si, de que su mujer le diera un hijo fruto de su amor y ahora su hijo era el símbolo de esa union… usted representa el amor de sus padres.

Me quede callado escuchándola nunca había considerado que un hijo representara algo mas allá de llanto, pañales, compromiso y molestias… era tan simple lo que decía pero con tanto peso… mire el portarretrato y veía el rostro de felicidad de mi padre, ver la cara de agotamiento de mi madre y aun así estar feliz de tenerme… era esa felicidad la que mi padre quería para mi? Deje el portarretrato en su sitio y camine.

—No dejaras de hablarme de usted cierto?

—L-lo lo lamento, es solo que no me acostumbro pero seguiré intentándolo, lo prometo…—me siguió bajando los escalones— ya nos vamos?

—Si, ya termine los planos con mi agente, gracias al cielo derribaremos el estudio de mi padre…

—Por que?

—Era espantoso! Lo construyo para poder pintar a gusto… pero era horrible mama y yo le decíamos que quitaba la vista de las recamaras principales pero el viejo era obstinado. —recordar a mi padre en esa época me dio nostalgia.—

—Tan mal es?

—Quieres ver? —ella asintió y la tome de la mano y regresamos a la planta alta, entramos en una de las habitaciones, ahí estaba mi vieja habitación abrí las persianas y le mostré el panorama, el viejo estudio tapaba la vista de la entrada al lago.— ves… tapa la mejor parte del patio trasero, ahí justo atrás esta un sendero de flores, mama las sembraba para dar mejor vista… vista que no se aprecia por ese viejo estudio…

—Supongo se vería mejor si el estudio no obstruyera…lo quitara por que usted quiere despertarse y ver las flores?

—Yo? Ver las flores? No, es solo para mejorar la estética de la casa, así se venderá más rápido.

—Venderá la casa de sus papás? —su ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, yo solo asentí— es que acaso no le gusta la casa?

—Si, es hermosa… pero yo no la uso y no es como que la rente, no encontraría alguien que pagara mensualmente por vivir aquí jajaja

—Y por qué no vive usted aquí?

—Bueno… esta mas lejos de la empresa, esta a las afuera de la ciudad… a Karin nunca le ha agradado del todo el estilo de la casa, prefiere algo mas moderno.

—Y por que no la conserva?

—Es una propiedad enorme… y si no me genera ganancias prefiero venderla…

—Y qué hay de los recuerdos, las memorias que guarda de aquí?

Mire a mi alrededor y recordé sin fin de cosas, el patio en el que mi padre me había enseñado a lanzar, el lago donde aprendi a nadar, el árbol donde mama tenia su columpio, mi antigua habitación donde lleve a mi primera novia y mi madre me descubrió… que recuerdos. Por que había decidió vender la casa… le había mencionado a Karin la opción de mudarnos a la mansión, pero ella no quería vivir ahí, decía que era muy campirana para su gusto, prefería nuestra mansión moderna… ahora ya no quería vender mis recuerdos, mis anécdotas con mis padres, nuestras navidades, nuestros cumpleaños… esa casa era un nido de historias… me miraba expectante la chiquilla peli rosa esperando mi respuesta.

—Estas muy habladora hoy, no lo crees? —se puso colorada por mi contestación, creo se había dejado llevar por la conversación.

—Yo lo lamento, no debí ser tan impertinente.

Verla nerviosa y titubeante me causo gracia, era tan linda con ella todo era simple, pero simple en el mejor sentido, cualquier cosa era enorme con ella, el solo estar ahí de pie conversando para mi era lo mejor, disfrutaba de su compañía, de escucharla, de verla, de su sonrojo, de su nervio, me acerque y la abrace para calmarla.

—No pasa nada, de hecho me alegra que me expreses lo que piensas, que me tengas confianza. —sus brazos me rodearon, su cabello olía a flores, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era reconfortante, hundió su rostro en mi pecho.—

—Con usted me siento segura sr. Sasuke… —eso me estremeció su voz era algo entrecortada. Me separe de ella y sus grandes ojos jades me observaban atentos. —Yo le quiero mucho sr. Sasuke

La mire con la respiración pesada, quería abrazarla y besarla decirle que yo también la quería y mucho, quería demostrárselo, quería que su piel sintiera cuanto le quería, cuanto le eh estado deseando, pero un gruñir resonó en la habitación, su cara se puso muy roja y me sonrío avergonzada.

—Creo que tengo hambre sr. Sasuke…

Conduje al viejo granero de Ichiraku un viejo campesino que tenia una cocina de comida tradicional de campo, Sakura devoro todo lo que le sirvieron, era sin duda una chica de buen apetito, a parte de que efectivamente tenia hambre, me sonreía cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban y eso era en todo momento, el lugar no tenia mucha gente, un lunes por la tarde nadie estaría de paso por las afuera de la ciudad. Camine hasta hasta el coche con Sakura que me miraba atenta…

—Kabuto te dijo que tienes programado para mañana?

—No, solo dijo que descansara y conozca la casa.

—Perfecto… —Saque mi móvil y llame a Kabuto— Kabuto… tienes la semana libre, tengo entendido que tuviste una emergencia familiar atiendela como es debido, preséntate el sábado, pide al servicio que se retire no le necesitare… yo me encargare de todo… entendido. —marque un numero mas.— Temari… estaré trabajando desde casa, cualquier llamada urgente enlázala a mi móvil… estaré activo en el correo… si… con tiempo me avisas y cualquier videoconferencia la atenderé… buen día…

Sakura me miraba atenta no entendía que había sido todo lo anterior, cerré mi móvil y conduje aparque en una tienda express y baje por algunas cosas, regrese y ella seguía atenta sin preguntar, conduje y me estacione de nuevo en la casa de mis padres, el sol comenzaba a caer.

—Nos quedaremos aqui?

—Si, —baje las bolsas con comida y productos de aseo personal— había olvidado lo linda que era… te gustará

Ingresamos en la casa y metí las cosas en la nevera, el vigilante la mantenía limpia y funcional. Sakura paso el resto de la tarde noche jugando en el lago, mientras que yo revisaba mis pendientes de la empresa.

—En dónde dormiré yo? Cuál será mi habitación aquí?

—Emmm… elige la que quieras, yo dormiré en la habitación que viste por la tarde, hay muchas habitaciones, revisalas y elige la que quieras.

—Perfecto!

Subió emocionada por las escaleras. Me quede un rato mas revisando mi correo, escuchando sus pisadas por toda la casa, corría de un sitio a otro, revisando y comparando las habitaciones, eso me causaba tanta risa, era tan linda, tan inocente, termine de enviar mis correos y subí por las escaleras en busca de mi cuarto, ella salía de la habitación continua.

—Y bien? Ya sabes que habitación elegirás… piénsalo bien será tu habitación en esta casa.

—Es que no sé cual elegir… todas son hermosas.

—Todas son tuyas entonces… solo que solo puedes dormir en una.

—Me gusta esta de aquí —señalando la habitacion de un costado de la mía— es color de rosa y tiene una vista muy bonita, me gusta la de enfrente tiene una alfombra muy bonita y las ventanas han de iluminar todo el lugar, pero también me gusta la del fondo… es enormeee!

—Si lo creo, es la recamara principal, era la de mis padres.

—Oh! Lo lamento entonces elegiré una de estas dos…

—Nadie la usa puedes dormir ahí si quieres.

—Es mejor, así en lugar de elegir entre tres, elijo entre dos… las opciones se reducen.

—Inteligente… —entre en mi habitación y ella se quedo averiguando qué habitación elegir. Me metí a la ducha y seque mi cabello, busque entre mis cosas y afortunadamente tenia algo que pudiera usar, una vieja pijama, me recosté en la cama y la escuche aun corriendo en el pasillo, me levante de la cama.

—Como vamos con la elección? —sonríe desde la puerta.—

—No se cual elegir…

—Si no sabes cuál elegir… duerme conmigo —me miro por un largo rato sin responder.— los hijos duermen con sus papas a veces.

—Pero y mi habitación?

—Seguirá ahí mañana, con calma elegirás cuál quieres.

—Supongo que tiene razón…

La acerque a mi cuerpo y la introduje en la habitación, cerré la puerta y le coloque el cerrojo…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo9 **

Jugando al papa y a la mama

_Sasuke_

—Pero quitate esa ropa, esta sucia, anduviste corriendo en el lago.

Tome una de mis camisetas viejas del cajón y se la entregue , entro en el baño y tomo una ducha, escuche el ruido del agua, mi mente no carburaba, mi razón gritaba de forma desesperada mis sensores de alerta vibraban aquello no estaba bien… si los hijos dormían con sus papas… pero no los hijas de 12 años con sus padres a los que tenían 3 días de conocerles, ella era inocente, ella confiaba en mi ella hacia lo que yo decía por que se sentía segura conmigo, el que estaba mal era yo! Pero no podía detenerme, yo había maquinado todo para estar a solas con ella, la tenia en bandeja de plata y yo me estaba aprovechando de su dulzura de su mente limpia. Salió y la mire, con mi antigua camiseta, agradecía que fuera tan pequeña por que le quedara enorme, su caballito aun húmedo goteaba, estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama, de inmediato me levante y la conduje a la cama, ella se metió rápido y se acomodo, me metí en la cama con ella pegando mi cuerpo al suyo… su calor me envolvía ella estaba quietecita sin decir nada, mis brazos se metieron entre su cintura y la atrajeron hacia mi, aspire el aroma de su cabello, ella se removió en mis brazos para acomodarse, se giro y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta mañana sr. Sasuke. —se volvió a acomodar hecha un ovillo entre mis brazos.—

Levante mi mano y la coloque en su rostro, atraje su carita hacia mi y pose mis labios sobre los suyos, un ligero beso se dió, un pequeño roce entre nuestras bocas, sus labios delicados y suaves, rozaron los míos, al contacto un suspiro salió de su boquita, la separe de mi y me acomode mas cerca de ella, tensándola entre mis brazos a mi cuerpo.

—Buenas noches mi niña. —ella se quedo estática mirando al lado opuesto de mi. — Es normal que los papas les den besitos a sus hijos… descansa princesa.

Sabia que ese beso no tenia nada de normal, los padres lo hacían de forma inocente con sus hijas pequeñas, pero yo no lo había hecho con tanta inocencia, yo lo había hecho con ansias carnales, deseaba probarla y ese beso lejos de saciarme me había cautivado mas, solo había sido un ligero besito entre los dos, pero sentir como su cuerpo vibro entre mis brazos cuando la probé me hizo querer sujetarla a mi y jamas soltarla, yo era su primer beso, eso nadie podía quitármelo, yo era quien le había dado su primera muestra de cariño entre un hombre y una mujer, y también quería ser su primero en todo, aspire su aroma, por una extraña razón quería estar así con ella, sin un deseo carnal, quería disfrutar de tenerla entre mis brazos, sentí su respiración ligera, se había quedado dormida, acaricie su rostro, removí su cabello, bese su frente y me quede profundamente dormido.

_Sakura _

Desperté somnolienta, me senté en la cama y estaba vacía, anoche me había quedado dormida con el sr. Sasuke… recordé el beso que me había dado sobre los labios, el había dicho que era algo normal, toque mis labios y aun podía recordar como se sentían los suyos sobre los míos, se sintió tan bien su beso de buenas noches, dormir entre sus brazos había sido tan acogedor, me había sentido tan segura, tan cómoda, su calor había sido suficiente para poder dormir, sin necesidad de sabanas, sin frio y sin calor… mire al baño y la puerta estaba abierta, era claro que el sr. Sasuke no se encontraba ahí, me levante y camine a la planta baja, olía a quemado, me acerque a la cocina y ahí estaba el sr. Sasuke intentado que lo que fuese que hacia no se quemara más. Verlo ahí intentando sofocar el fuego fue algo gracioso.

—Te parece divertido? —enarco una ceja.— Supongo que tú lo harías mejor no?

—Creo poder arreglarlo…

Me acerque y puse el sartén en el fregadero, saque un sartén nuevo colocándole mantequilla y revise los víveres, trone algunos huevos, corte el tocino, pique cebolla, un poco de ajo, cebollino y comencé a preparar un poco de omelette. Levante su desastre mientras se cocía. El sr. Sasuke me miraba atento a cada movimiento.

—En el convento las niñas debemos ayudar en lo que podamos… desde los 12 yo ayudaba en la cocina…

—Quería sorprenderte con el desayuno pero tu eres quien me ha sorprendido eres una experta… en casa jamas preparo el desayuno—sonrió y mordió un trozo de pan, se acerco, me atrajo hacia él y me dio un ligero beso en los labios como el de la noche anterior.— Estaré en el estudio mi amor debo enviar algunos correos, avísame cuando este el desayuno… ayudo mas fuera de esta cocina que dentro.

Solo asentí con la sensación de tener el corazón en la boca, el salió de la cocina, me sostuve de la barandilla de encimera, él me había dicho mi amor… eso quería decir que el sr. Sasuke no me quería, él me amaba! Sentía que el corazón me explotaría de la emoción. Termine de preparar el desayuno y fui a buscar al sr. Sasuke a su despacho, él estaba la teléfono, termino la llamada y se acerco a mi.

—Tan pronto terminaste?

—Si, hice algo sencillo, la mesa esta servida…

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos al comedor, me senté a un costado de él, ninguno pronunciaba ni una palabra, pero de en vez en vez nos mirábamos y sonreíamos. Tomo mi mano y continuo comiendo con su otra mano sin soltarme y rompió el silencio.

—Tengo algo de trabajo, estaré en el despacho toda la mañana, puedes conocer la casa, o si prefieres puedes tomar un libro de la estantería, esta la sala de entretenimiento en el sótano… la casa es tuya puedes hacer lo que quieras. —sujeto mi mano y la llevo a su boca y la beso, por inercia solté un suspiro, él me miro y sonrío, bajo su mirada al plato y continuo comiendo.

Terminamos de comer y me dispuse a levantar los platos, él se levanto y me atrajo a él de nuevo y me beso.

—Gracias el desayuno estuvo delicioso mi amor, regreso al despacho.

Lo vi irse por el pasillo y yo levante todo, lave los trastos y me dispuse a hacer exploración por la casa, hasta que dio la hora de hacer la comida, sabia que estábamos solos y que él no sabia ni hacer cereal, sonreí ante tal pensamiento. Prepare la comida y la serví en el comedor, fui a buscarlo y de nueva cuenta me sonrío y me acompaño, comimos tranquilos, solo que al final me ayudo a lavar los platos, se disculpo y se fue a su despacho… esta vez no hubo un gracias… ni un beso… lo vi marcharse a su despacho, me quede ahí de pie con el corazón encogido, sabia que estaba ocupado y que por eso se iba rápido, pero mis labios ahora se sentían tan vacíos, le hacían falta sus labios, era inexplicable cuan añorante estaba mi boca por él, solo lo había besado en tres ocasiones y ahora le necesitaba como el aire a mis pulmones, toque mis labios y suspire… levante la mirada y ahí estaba él de pie en al cocina , me miraba fijamente.

—Que ocurre mi amor?

—Eh? Nada… es solo que pensé que se iría a trabajar como se fue pronto… —estaba por sacar la basura—

—Fui apagar el ordenador… por hoy termine, quieres ir a caminar por la propiedad?

—Siiii… voy a ponerme zapatos —él me miro a los pies y noto que andaba descalza y sonrío.—

—No… me quitare los míos, hace años que no camino descalzo sobre el pasto. —se acerco a mí y me abrazo por la cintura y me dio mi besito.— no se me había olvidado consentir a mí niña. —el corazón me salto de emoción.

Toda la semana fue fabulosa, comimos lo que preparaba, el sr. Sasuke trabajaba en el despacho, salíamos por las tardes a caminar, jugar en el lago, cortar flores o veíamos películas, al final no elegí habitación pues dormí con el sr. Sasuke todas las noches… solo la ultima noche que estuvimos en esa casa algo cambio.

_Sasuke_

La semana se había ido muy rápido, deseaba quedarme ahí para siempre con Sakura, trabajando desde el despacho, Sakura preparando la comida, atendiendo la casa, dando paseos por el jardín, jugando en el lago, viendo tv por horas, cosas que antes no hubiera hecho por considerarlas insignificantes ahora tenían mas sentido y valor por el simple hecho de hacerlo con ella, adoraba cada minuto del día a su lado, escuchándola tararear mientras preparaba la comida, correr descalza por toda la casa, pero mas disfrutaba de las noches, me sorprendía el hecho de haber dormido sintiendo su respiración, teniendo su cuerpo pegado al mío sin haber tenido intimidad, pero para mi era suficiente con dormir con ella, sentirla contra mi pecho, estrecharla contra mi, esas noches habían sido las mas maravillosas de mi vida. Tanto era así que le había comenzado a llamar mi amor…

Algo que para anda me incomodaba, me sentía a gusto llamándola así, por que eso era, mi amor, ella me hacia sentir eso y mas. No era un hombre afectuoso, yo era practico, pero con ella no podía evitarlo, darle mis atenciones, palabras de amor, cariños y detalles.

No se que demonios era eso que teníamos… por que definitivamente no la trataba como a mi hija, pero no éramos nada mas… de un tierno beso no pasaba, era como si jugase con ella a la casita, ella era la mama y yo el papa… si lo veía así no era ta malo, aunque mi conciencia decía lo contrario, estaba justificando algo que no tenia nombre.

Sakura quería, una maratón de princesas Disney… algo que en mi vida a mis 35 años habría pensado hacer, pero ella estaba tan emocionada por verlas todas, algunas nunca las había visto y yo solo quería que ella fuese feliz a mi lado. Comenzó la primera… segunda… tercera película y Sakura todavía tenia pila para rato, me levante para dejar los trastos en el fregadero, no recuerdo bien el final de la segunda película y el inicio de la tercera por que me había quedado dormido, regrese y ya había puesto la siguiente película mientras me miraba sonriendo, me recosté en el sofá y me quede dormido de nueva cuenta.

Desperté y ella también estaba dormida sobre mi regazo, me quede mirándola tan tranquila en su respiración, tan serena sobre mi, mire mi reloj y ya era tarde, mañana debíamos volver a buena hora a la ciudad, apague el televisor y la lleve hasta la cama, la arrope y baje a levantar nuestro pequeño tiradero, al volver estaba despierta llorando.

—Que ocurre mi amor? Por qué lloras?

—Pens.. pensé…hip, que, que… hip, —no podía ni hablar por que hipaba a cada palabra que daba.—

—Tranquilizate, qué paso? —me asustaba la forma tan desconsolada con la que lloraba.—

— Yo… hip… yo pensé… hip que-que no dormiríamos juntos hip —termino de decir eso y se soltó a llorar, la estreche entre mis brazos y trate de calmarla— me-me desperté hip..sin usted… hip, sola…

—No mi niña solo baje apagar las luces de la planta baja, pese que ya no despertarías —mi camisa ya estaba empapada de sus lagrimas, temblaba mientras se aferraba a mí —Tranquila, ya estoy aquí shuuu… no pasa nada, no te voy a soltar… eres mi niña y nunca te dejare sola… jamas te dejare mi amor.

Bese su cabecita para confortarla, mientras frotaba su espalda, ella comenzaba a calmarse, se separo de mi y levanto su carita, encontrando mis labios pego los suyos a los míos y me dejo un ligero besito sus ojitos estaban llorosos, se separo de mi y limpio sus ojitos, yo me sorprendí, siempre era yo quien buscaba su boca, pero esta vez ella me había besado… quizá se había acostumbrado a mis labios, se acerco de nuevo y me beso, lo cual me descoloco aun mas… se separo de mi y se metió en la cama, solo la mire acomodarse esperándome a su lado, me quite la camisa y los pantalones, siempre me ponía la pijama en el baño, esta vez no quería hacerlo sentía demasiado calor, me metí en bóxers a la cama ante su mirada atónita, la gire para que quedase espaldas a mi y la acomode como tantas noches habíamos dormido, sentía su cuerpo rígido ante el mío. Lo único que cambiaba era que yo estaba casi desnudo… y su rigidez.

Después de un rato la note mas relajada, ya no se removía inquieta, mas sin embargo seguía despierta, le di un beso en la cabeza, para que se relajase, su cuerpo se estremeció, sentí como se removió, le di un beso mas en su cien, otro mas en su oreja, uno mas en su cuello, ella se retorció y comenzó a reírse, al parecer le hacia cosquillas, su risilla me embriago y comencé a besarle el cuello mientras ella se retorcía y se reía, sus manitas intentaban soltarse de mi agarre con mis brazos pero era mucho mas fuerte que ella, reía fuerte, mientras la besaba, se retorció hasta girarse por completo y nuestras bocas se encontraron, esta vez no fue un beso inocente, su boca estaba abierta y yo introduje mi lengua, ella gimió… fue uno muy leve, suave, pero lo había escuchado, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus mejillas se encendieron, continue con el beso, mi lengua jugaba en su boca, intentando danzar con su lenguita inexperta, sus manitas se posaron en mi torso dudosas entre repelerme y dejarme continuar. La aferraba a mi, sentía como se iba soltando y se entrega mas y mas a mis brazos, baje mi mano por su cuerpo, sintiendo el borde de mi vieja camiseta, la fui subiendo de forma lenta, hasta tocar sus braguitas mi mano se poso en su pequeño culo, lo frote con delicadeza y gemí, ella se estremeció y se alejo de mi cuerpo, sentí como su boca se separo de la mía dejándome con ansias de mas, temí haberla asustado, respiraba muy agitada, retire mi mano de su culito y solo me mantuve expectante.

Se acerco de nueva cuenta a mi tímida y busco mi boca, se había separado para respirar, me relaje y la bese de forma suave, dandole toquecitos, la recosté en la cama mientras la besaba, mi mano subió por su muslo, continuo por su vientre, se deslizo por su torso y llegue a sus pechos, apenas se sentían esos brotes con sus botones erectos, mi niña estaba excitada, estaban duros, rígidos, los acaricie suavemente, ella gimió y arqueo su espalda, fue una escena tan erotica, retorciéndose del placer bajo mi tacto, seguí besando suave y delicadamente, baje por su cuello, llegue a su clavícula y di una ligera mordidita, ella se retorció en la cama, me hinque frente a ella y la atraje, levante sus manitas y quite la camiseta, la contemple por varios segundos, sentada en mi cama, en bragas rosas, sin nada mas que cubriera su hermoso cuerpo, sus pechos apenas brotaban, sus pezones rosados estaban duros, la bese de nuevo y la recosté, baje hasta sus pezones y comencé a darle besos, suaves, luego a lamerlos, succione ligeramente y se aferro a mi, sus botones eran suaves y deliciosos, su piel era encantadora, mis manos la acariciaban, era tan suave, delicada, frágil… baje hasta sus bragas, me miraba expectante.

—Tranquila, confías en mí? —ella asintió— muy bien pequeña… yo jamas te dañare.

Comencé a bajar delicadamente sus bragas y ella se ruborizo aun mas, solté un suspiro, era perfecta, era jodidamente perfecta, comencé a besar sus muslos, llegando a su entrepierna, di un ligero besé en su monte de venus, ella cubrió su boquita, baje y di un beso mas sobre su clitoris, ella gimió, su respiración era mas agitada, di un beso mas sobre su entrada, y gimió mas fuerte, introduje mi lengua en ella, se estremeció mas, bese su entrada y succione ligeramente, volví a introducir mi lengua… ella se tensaba y gemía mas y mas con cada movimiento que daba, lengüetee su clitoris y toda su vulva, sus piernas se tensaron, se aferro a las sabanas y la sentí venirse sobre mi boca, me bebí todo su orgasmo, era deliciosa, toda ella era dulzura, lamerla era como disfrutar de miel, era mi dulce miel de cerezo y jamas me cansaría de ella, termine de disfrutar de ese tesoro que me ofrecía, abrí bien sus piernitas para no parar de lamerla, de besarla y saborearla.

Subí hasta ella, estaba temblorosa, aun no se recuperaba de su primer orgasmo, acaricie sus bracitos, sus pechos, le di besitos en toda su carita, ella me sonrío, bese su delicada boquita quería que ella probase su propio néctar, sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello, tome una de sus manos y la baje hasta mi entre pierna, ella me miro avergonzada, metí su mano en mis boxers, primero tenia que quitarle un poco el miedo… no quería bajarme lo único que me cubría y se asustara.

—Tranquila mi amor, jamas te dañaría, sabes lo mucho que te quiero verdad? —ella asintió.— tocame, no tengas miedo…

Ella tomo mi miembro con torpeza podía sentir sus nervios en como temblaba, la guíe con mi mano sin dejar de mirarla subiendo y bajando su manita sobre mi eje dándome placer, le daba besitos en su carita y ella nerviosa mordía su labio, de apoco aferro un poco mas su agarre a mi miebro…

—Si así, lo estas haciendo muy bien mi amor, de arriba hacia abajo, si así despacio… Eres una buena niña, eres hermosa, no sabes cuanto te adoro… —sus ojitos se iluminaron al pronunciarle esas palabras.—

Baje mi mano hasta su entrepierna y comencé a frotar su clitoris y de nueva cuenta estaba tan húmeda, tan lista para mi, su cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las sensaciones que le daba el placer, sus caderas instintivamente se comenzaron a balancear sobre mi mano, no dejaba de masturbarme, sus movimientos eran torpes, pero para mi eran caricias divinas, su entrepierna estaba ya muy húmeda y mi miembro estaba listo, de el comenzaba a brotar el liquido preseminal, me detuve y me puse de pie, ella cerro sus piernitas y se cubrió sus pechitos, se sentía expuesta, me baje los boxers, mostrándole lo que causaba en mi, mi excitación, mi verga ya muy dura por ella, mi pequeña abrió sus ojitos de sobre manera. Me acerque a ella y la bese en los labios.

—Te amo… —sus ojitos se abrieron mas y se aferro a mi boca, besándome voraz y torpemente, sonreí ante su ansiedad por devorarme a besos.— Despacio mi niña…

—Yo también lo amo Sr. Sasuke… —mi corazón se acelero y entendí por que habia reaccionado así, comencé a besarla mas ansiadamente, me recosté sobre ella sin dejar de besarla sus manitas acariciaban mi cabello, separe sus piernitas y me coloque en medio, me arrodille frente a ella y la jale por las caderas hacia mi con sus piernitas abiertas, dándome entrada a ella, posicione mi miembro en su cavidad, la cargue sentandola sobre mi, la sujetaba de la cintura, mientras besaba su cuello, ella se aferraba a mi espalda.

—Esto dolerá poco mi amor, confía en mi —ella asintió y mordía su manita.— te bajare lento sobre mi… si no quieres continuar y quieres que me detenga solo dime… yo no te lastimare… —me dio un pequeño beso.—

—Quiero demostrarle mi amor al sr. Sasuke…

La bese suave y puse mi frente contra la suya y comencé a bajarla despacio, la volví a subir, la baje lentamente y la subí, ella apretaba sus ojitos, sin decir palabras, sentía que mi cabeza apenas estaba por entrar, ella apretaba sus manitas sobre mis hombros, continue, subí y baje sus caderas sobre mi eje, entre un poco mas, y sus uñas se clavaron en mi piel, subí y baje un poco mas y mi pene entro mas en ella, subí y baje mas… esta vez soltó un grito ahogado.

—Aggg… —pero rápido curio su boca con su manita..—

—Si quieres paramos… —me detuve.—

—Noooo… quiero continuar —sus ojitos lagrimosos me observaban— quiero darle mi amor al sr. Sasuke.

—Si te duele no mi amor, podemos esperar… —mentía, no sabia si volveríamos a tener un momento como ese después de mañana…— Yo sé que me amas no necesitas demostrarme nada.

—Yo quiero hacerlo…

Acaricie su rostro y plantee un besito en cada uno de sus ojos, bese sus lagrimas y me disponía a quitarla, no quería obligarla, ella se sentía comprometida conmigo, antes de hacerlo, empujo sus caderas hacia mi verga y se clavo en ella, penetrandose por completo, grito y muy fuerte, daba gracias de estar solos en la casa de nos ser así, quien sea que estuviera se habría enterado de lo que estábamos haciendo. Se aferro a mí, su carita estaba hundida en mi cuello, sus brazos se tensaron enredándose a mi cuerpo, su cuerpo vibraba sobre el mío, completamente tembloroso, escuchaba sus sollozos, se quedo inmóvil al igual que yo. Estaba anonadado, había sentido como miembro había roto su himen, la muestra de su pureza y virginidad, mi niña se estaba entregando a mi, yo era su primer hombre, era quien la estaba haciendo mujer, quien le estaba mostrando com un hombre le demuestra su amor a la mujer que ama, yo era ese hombre, era su primero y seria su único hombre en su vida, de eso me encargaría yo… Levanto su carita y me agache hasta ella para besarla. La bese con amor, con dulzura.

La levante ligeramente por las caderas y comencé a moverme de adentro hacia afuera, de forma lenta, su cuerpo debía acostumbrarse a mi miembro. Pude sentir como ella solita comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia mi pelvis, ya estaba lista, la deje que siguiera, tenia tanta iniciativa que me gustaba verla explorar el arte de amar, me miraba nerviosa y curiosa.

—Solo… brinca sobre mi… —deje de moverme para dejarla a ella continuar.—

—Brincar? —me miro y sonrío con pena—

—Si… solo brinca… —quieres intentar? —me miro curiosa y comenzó a moverse, brinco y se detuvo, volvió a brincar y se detuvo, yo la miraba feliz, me relamía los labios, verla probando mi verga en su coñito como un juguete nuevo era algo que me excitaba mas. Sentía como se acomodaba impulsando de formas diferentes hasta que probo inclinándose un poco sobre mi y joder que bien se sentía, prácticamente solo movía el culo de arriba a abajo, se sintió con mas confianza y lo hizo mas rápido.— aprendes rápido… mmmm… ahhhh… ahhhh… Sakura… —la bese desesperado—

Su cuerpo comenzó a cabalgarme, eran tan malditamente estrecha que estaba por venirme, sentir como sus paredes vaginales abrazaban a la perfección a mi miembro, era como un guante hecho a mi medida, y ella brincoteaba sobre mi cual niña en brincolin y yo por venirme, note como comenzaba a gozar del roce de nuestros cuerpos, su culito se movía mas animado y su respiración era mas agitada, se apoyo sobre mis hombros para darse apoyo e impulso y me cabalgo con mas fuerza, con mas velocidad., apreté los dientes intentando no venirme y que ella gozara mas de nuestro encuentro.

—Ay mi amor… si así… si…

—Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! —solo la escuchaba gemir.—

—Te gusta como se…mmm… como se siente mi amor… ahhh… ahhh… eres perfecta, te amo tanto—pose mis manos sobre su culito para presionarla hasta el fondo.— lo estas disfrutando?

—Ahhhh… ahhhhhhh… si… si… si… ahhhhh…

Sentir su culo golpear contra mis bolas, sus gemidos fueron mas sonoros, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, sus pezones de nueva cuenta estaba duros, moría por mordisquearlos, pero por nada del mundo me perdería esa magnifica escena, donde mi niña me cabalgaba en su primera vez, prácticamente ella me estaba cogiendo a mi, estaba muy entusiasmada, mi verga entraba y salía de su coñito que se daba placer a su ritmo, auto penetrandose mas y mas rápido, la vi tensarse de placer, retorcer sus piecitos cuando llego al climax, la presione contra mi verga para terminar junto con ella, yo viniéndome en su interior, llenándola de mi. Se desplomo en mis brazos y la atraje a la cama, para ser su primera vez había estado fantástica… por hoy era suficiente para ella… por que si bien antes pensaba que esto no se repetiría ahora estaba decidido a no dejarla nunca, ahora era mía y no la soltaría. Deseaba hacerle el amor, cada noche, cada día a cada instante era adicto a esa miel de mi pequeño cerezo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo10 **

Ella no te merece

Sakura

Abrí los ojos y el sr. Sasuke aun estaba dormido, me sujetaba por la cintura aferrándome a su pecho, yo estaba encima de él, intente removerme pero no pude, su agarre a pesar de estar dormido era fuerte y sentí una punzada entre mis piernas, me dolía y dolía bastante, me queje un poco y el se removió comenzó a despertarse.

—Buenos días mi amor… que… mmm… que ocurre…?—se notaba aun medio dormido.—

—Na-nada Sr. Sasuke… solo que… quiero bueno yo… yo… tengo ganas de hacer pipí… —el me miro y sonrío.—

—Jaja… lo lamento —me soltó y yo intente moverme, pero el dolor persistía, noto mi molestia.— Estas bien? —Se incorporo sobre la cama de inmediato con un rostro muy alarmado.—

—Eh, si… es… —me quede callada me sentia tan avergonzada.—

—Que ocurre Sakura? —tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.— Tenme confianza mi amor.

—Es que me duele… —baje mi mirada a las sabanas y vi una gran mancha roja y me sonroje aun mas.—

—Te duele?… —se quedo pensativo por unos segundos— Te duele… ahí? —bajo su mirada y poso su mano sobre mi entrepierna por encima de las sabanas, yo solo asentí completamente roja. —Es normal mi amor, era tu primera vez… —me abrazo y me arrullo entre sus brazos, me dio tiernos besitos sobre mi boca.— La molestia se pasara… pero si mi niña quiere ir al baño yo la llevare.

Me cargo entre sus brazos y moría de vergüenza que él me llevara, comencé a removerme e insistir en que yo sola podía ir, no era una bebe, el se reía a carcajadas, era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír tan solatadamente y me quede prendada de ese sonido, era una risa grave y suave a la vez, me dejo en el baño y salió.

El sr. Sasuke tenia razón, el malestar fue disminuyendo hasta casi desaparecer, tomamos un baño juntos, eso fue tan divertido como vergonzoso, si bien en la noche el me había visto sin ropa y yo a él, en la noche nos cubría la oscuridad y ahora a plena luz el con total claridad me veía plenamente, en infinidad de ocasiones me decía que era hermosa y me daba besitos en la oreja, en el cuello… en todo el cuerpo, me tallo con la esponja con suavidad por todo el cuerpo, después yo le talle a él… jamas un baño volvería a ser igual, quería hacer todo en mi vida con el Sr. Sasuke.

Desayunamos y dejamos todo en orden, salimos de la casa a media mañana rumbo a la casa en la ciudad, todo el camino conversamos, yo le preguntaba sobre su vida en esa casa y sobre lo que el hacia en su trabajo, me sentía como en una se esas películas que había visto en la noche, uno donde yo era la princesa y el sr. Sasuke mi príncipe y aquella enorme casa era nuestro palacio amor, pero toda historia tiene un villano, en mi caso era una bruja…

Llegamos a la casa y el sr. Sasuke se estaciono, en ese momento se aparco un taxi junto a nosotros, era la sra. Karin que bajaba de él, había vuelto y con ella mi realidad… yo era la hija de ellos dos… la hija que se había entregado a los brazos de su padre a escondidas de su madre… me sentí mareada, la sra. Karin había estado ausente con la confianza sobre el sr. Sasuke y sobre mí, había actuado sin consideración, yo no era la princesa yo era la bruja, una bruja despiadada y sin consideración.

Salimos del coche y ella llego hasta él para posar sus labios sobre los suyos, esos labios en los que horas antes habían estado los míos, él la saludo y mi corazón se estremeció, esa era la realidad, él estaba casado, que esperaba? Mi corazón se estaba partiendo y yo no podía hacer ni decir nada. Si bien la sra. Karin no se merecía al sr. Sasuke quién era yo para reclamarlo! Yo era su hija! Una hija que se había entregado en pecado con él! Él no era un hombre libre… yo era aun peor que la sra. Karin…

—Cariño… —acariciaba el cuello del sr. Sasuke sin soltar su abrazo— De dónde vienen? —Mi corazón se acelero.—

—De la casa de mis padres. —el sr. Sasuke estaba tan tranquilo y sereno, me sorprendía la facilidad con la que respondía yo en su lugar no podría ni hablar, mis ojos estaban a punto de estallar en lagrimas.—

—No me digas que ya se concreto la venta? Oh por dios! Esa es una gran noticia… debemos festejarlo —el sr. Kabuto comenzó a ingresar las maletas de la sra. Karin.— Kabuto sirve champan para festejar! Sirve la botella de reserva especial que tenemos en la cava… —me miro confundida— a ella dale jugo de manzana —Me miro y sonrío.—

—No la venderé Karin —El sr. Sasuke se giro y me miro. — Sube a tu habitación y pídele a Kabuto que te de las indicaciones para mañana.

—Espera…—La sra Karin se puso tensa— Cómo que no la vas a vender?

—Sakura ve a tu habitación. —el tono en el que me hablaba era tan plano, donde estaba su voz amorosa y dulce que había usado en nuestro palacio de amor, asentí y camine hacia la casa.— Ya lo escuchaste Karin… —fue lo ultimo que escuche decir al sr. Sasuke.

El sr. Kabuto me explico los pormenores de mi inicio de clases, mis uniformes y mis útiles, tenia todo listo, al siguiente día debía iniciar con mi rutina escolar, el sr. Kabuto era un hombre serio pero muy educado y amable termino de explicarme y se retiro, poco después llego la hora de la cena, el sr. Kabuto me informo que estaban por servirla, pero yo no tenia apetito, no podía compartir la mesa con la sra. Karin se me caía de vergüenza, aunque también moría por estar con el sr. Sasuke en toda la tarde no le había visto ni había hablado con él. Decline la cena con la justificación de que me dolía la cabeza. Desde que había salido del convento me había vuelto la peor persona del mundo, mentía, ocultaba cosas y la peor de todas me había entregado al pecado con mi propio padre. Me arremoline en la cama llorando.

Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió… era él.

Sasuke

Verla de pie justo cuando llegamos me dio un golpe de realidad… a que había estado jugando en casa de mis padres con Sakura? Era mi hija! Y esa mujer que llegaba era mi mujer, mi esposa! una esposa que confiaba ciegamente en mí, que no esperaba que su esposo fuera un depravado pervertido que se cogiera a su hija a la primera de cambio. Toda esa maldita semana ni había recordado a Karin, solo éramos Sakura y yo. Sentía la mandíbula tensada, Sakura mantenía sus ojos en Karin, tenia la sensación de saber qué pasaba por su cabecita, Maldición! Lo veía en sus ojitos, ella se arrepentía de haberse entregado a mí, lo veía, sus ojitos estaban llorosos, ella se sentía mal! Quería abrazarla y besarla decirle que solo lo amaba a ella, que mi corazón era de ella, que solo con ella quería estar, que no se arrepintiera de nuestra entrega de amor, pero Karin… que ocurría con ella? Yo no podía simplemente botarla, ella siempre había estado para mí, era un esposa eficiente, no me daba problemas, no pedía más de lo que le podía dar… en que maldito lio me había metido. Bajamos del coche y Karin me beso, sus labios eran fríos y acartonados… su boca ya no me sabia igual.

—Cariño, De donde vienen? —Sentí que mí estomago se contrajo.—

—De la casa de mis padres. —Esperaba que no hiciera mas preguntas, Karin sabia que no me gustaba dar explicaciones.—

—No me digas que ya se concreto la venta? Oh por dios! Esa es una gran noticia… debemos festejarlo! Kabuto sirve champan para festejar! Sirve la botella de reserva especial que tenemos en la cava… a ella dale jugo de manzana —Karin trataba a Sakura como si fuera una cosa parte de la decoración y eso comenzaba a fastidiarme mas que su maldita actitud.—

—No la venderé Karin —Sabia que se vendría una discusión con ella, debía proteger a Sakura, sabia que de un momento a otro estallaría en lagrimas. — Sube a tu habitación y pídele a Kabuto que te de las indicaciones para mañana.

—Espera…—Karin intervino, Sakura titubeo— Cómo que no la vas a vender?

—Sakura ve a tu habitación. —Sakura por fin me obedeció y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa— Ya lo escuchaste Karin… no la venderé, era la casa de mis padres y ahí tengo recuerdos que atesoro —y ahora tenia mas recuerdos que atesorar en mi mente, la entrega de mi niña en cuerpo y alma.—

—Pero habíamos quedado en eso Sasuke… se supone que parte de ese dinero lo invertiríamos en mi farmacéutica y el resto era para una segunda luna de miel… lo olvidaste?

—No, pero no venderé la casa de mis padres, el dinero que necesites para la farmacéutica yo te lo doy y sobre la luna de miel, ahora tengo mucho que hacer en la empresa y no tengo tiempo.

Camine a la casa dejando a Karin furiosa, sabia que después se le pasaría, el resto del día me la pase en mi despacho desesperado, quería ver a Sakura, abrazarla, besarla, pero no había salido de su habitación desde que llegamos, no me parecía prudente ir yo… era claro que me estaba evitando. La cena estaba por servirse y corrí al comedor con la esperanza de verla ahí, pero me halle solo, Karin había salido con su amiga Tayuya a cenar y según Kabuto Sakura no bajaría a cenar pues estaba indispuesta, le dolía la cabeza y prefería quedarse a reposar en su habitación… yo sabia que eso era mentira, a mi niña le dolía el corazón, mi niña se sentía mal y todo era mi culpa, corrí por las escaleras para entrar a su habitación.

Al entrar la vi tumbada en la cama llorando desconsolada, cerré la puerta y coloque el cerrojo, me abalance sobre ella y comencé a besar sus labios, ella me recibió de inmediato sus bracitos se enroscaron en mi, mientras sus lagrimas caían, la bese con añoranza no podía estar lejos de ella, me separe de ella para calmarla un poco.

—No llores mi amor, por favor, no puedo verte así

—Que estamos haciendo Sr. Sauske… la sra. Karin… ella… —comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente—

—Tranquila mi amor, encontrare la manera de solucionar esto… solo dame tiempo.

—No creo que mi corazón resista sr. Sasuke… —mi corazón se estrujo, ella continuaba llorando.— E-ella l-lo beso… —sus lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas.

—Yo lo lamento —Trague saliva—

—No puedo soportarlo siento que muero cuando ella le toca… —lloraba desesperada.— y eso esta mal… yo no debería

—No mi amor, no estas mal… yo soy el que ha hecho las cosas mal… pero aun así no me arrepiento… te amo —ella me miro con sus ojos atentos a los míos.— Te prometo que no la volveré a tocar… para mi no existe nadie mas que tu… solo tú.

La bese delicadamente mientras quitaba su camiseta, masajee sus pechos, y comencé a descender hasta su cintura… de nueva cuenta mi niña se entrego a mí.

Cuando terminamos me levante y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios, ella aun estaba desnuda en la cama, amaba verla así, sin ropa después de entregarase a mí.

—Vístete y baja a cenar, Karin no esta —ella asintió—.

Le di un beso rápido y abrí la puerta para salir terminando de fajarme la camisa levante la mirada y me tope con Kabuto.

—Sr. Sasuke la cena esta servida… supongo que usted se lo hace saber a la srta. Sakura?

Solo asentí y el hombre dio media vuelta para regresar por dónde venia, era obvio que se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido entre Sakura y yo… Mierda!

Karin

Habían pasado ya 3 meses de la adopción de Sakura, en casa parecía que no había nadie mas, la escuincle era tan invisible como los muebles, en las mañanas era la primera que salía de casa al instituto, Sasuke y yo tomábamos desayuno y cada uno se dirigía a su respectivo trabajo, volvíamos a la noche; casi siempre después del trabajo me iba por un trago con alguna amiga o me daba una escapada con Suiguetsu, al llegar la niña ya había cenado y estaba dormida, Sasuke leía en la biblioteca y nos dirigíamos a dormir.

Ultimamente me encontraba muy baja de energía, llegaba con la intención de tener una noche caliente con Sasuke, como las que siempre teníamos, pero el cansancio y sueño me vencían, pero esta noche no seria así, entre al despacho y Sasuke levanto la mirada, me acerque a él y me le monte, mi falda se arremango en mis caderas, me acerque para besar su cuello.

—No traigo ropa interior querido… —le sonreí y lamí su oreja.—

—Voy por un trago, quieres uno? —Me aparto y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta.—

—Tenemos coñac aquí, —entorne mis ojos hacia la mesa de bebidas del estudio.—

—Quiero algo más fuerte… quieres?

—Dame lo que vayas a beber tu… te estaré esperando des-nu-da…

Se giro y salió del despacho, me quede pensando en que tenia tiempo que no teníamos una noche loca, me puse de pie y lo seguí a la cocina, coger sobre la encimera era siempre divertido, lo vi en los gabinetes, sacando un frasco de especias, vacío algo sobre uno de los vasos y revolvió, volvió a guardar el frasco y regrese sobre mis pies al despacho.

Sasuke no demoro en llegar después de mi, me ofreció el vaso y él bebió el suyo… lo mire y bebí el mío. Me levante y mire el reloj, comencé a besarlo y él me detuvo, lo vi a los ojos, el jamas me había rechazado, jamas lo había hecho, el siempre correspondía a mis besos, a mis deseos, no me sostuvo la mirada, se giro y me evadió, sentí ansiedad, desesperación en mi cuerpo, él me estaba rechazando, podía verlo en sus ojos, él ya no deseaba mi cuerpo, lo mire furiosa, algo en él había cambiado, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que habíamos follado, tenia semanas, meses!, Sasuke siempre había sido caliente, un hombre que necesitaba de pasión para vivir y ahora no me tocaba siquiera, ni me besaba, algo estaba mal, muy mal, me sentí cansada de nueva cuenta, mire el reloj y habían pasado solo 10 minutos… me di la vuelta rumbo a mi habitación.

Al día siguiente me desperté y Sasuke estaba a mi lado, me levante y tome una ducha rápida, cuando salí el apenas se levantaba, le di un suave beso en los labios y baje a la cocina, pedí a Chiyo que se retirara, rebusque en el gabinete el frasco de la noche anterior, no recordaba bien cual era, así que tome todos los que pude. Los metí en mi bolsa y salí a mi auto.

Llegue a mi cubiculo en el laboratorio y tome una muestra de mi sangre, entregue los frascos al laboratorio con la orden expresa de analizar cada frasco con calidad de urgencia. Analice mi sangre minuciosamente, cuando termine de analizarla estaba furiosa… estaba a punto de estallar, cuando ingreso Jugo con los resultados de los frascos.

—Tengo los resultados —me miro con cierta duda inquisitiva.— Supongo que el cliente siente paranoia familiar jajaja… aunque no lo culpo, encontré algo mas que especias en esos frascos…

—Rohypnol… —no lo deje terminar.—

—Si como lo supiste? Es raro tener entre el comino, la pimienta, el orégano y el comino un frasco dotado de Rohypnol…

—Intuición… —la sangre me hervía pero debía ser inteligente, quien mas que Jugo para valorar mi sangre… necesitaba una segunda opinión.— Puedes revisar este resultado?

—Si, déjame ver… —reviso la muestra y hecho una ojeada a mi reporte.— Es de la misma clienta que de los frascos? —Asentí— Con razón atinaste… a esta mujer la han estado sedando con Rohypnol… y por los niveles que presenta ha sido por meses…

La respuesta de Jugo me lo confirmo, ese maldito hijo de puta me había estado durmiendo durante meses! Mi cabeza no dejaba de analizar, meses en los que no cogíamos, meses en los que me había sentido cansada, meses en los que no habíamos siquiera salido para nuestras aventuras de una noche… llevábamos 3 meses sin sexo! la ultima vez había sido en la casa de Suiguetsu, la vez que me había hecho venirme como nunca, tenia tanto tiempo sin estar con él… bueno yo me encontraba de vez en cuando con Suiguetsu, pero Sasuke no había salido de casa, no se había ido de juerga con Naruto, el no podía estar sin coger… él ya no salía de casa, no desde que… Sakura… desde que Sakura había llegado a casa… hacia 3meses! Habíamos cogido por ultima vez en la playa, pero después de que volví él ya no me toco… las palabras de Ino resonaron en mi cabeza…

_—__Así que esa es tu nueva adquisición amiga? muy bonita la chica… NO te da miedo?_

_—__Eh? De qué hablas?_

_—__Bueno amiga, la niña es guapa, es J-O-V-E-N la carne es débil… y cariño le has puesto la tentación en casa a Sasuke. Si mira nada mas, hasta tu primo esta que babea por la "niña" no me digas que no has considerado esa posibilidad con Sasuke?_

_—…__la niña es guapa…_

_—…__JOVEN… _

_—…__La carne es débil…_

_—…__JOVEN…_

_—…__No te da miedo?…_

_—…__JOVEN…_

_—…__Le has puesto la tentación en casa…_

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! —pegue un grito ensordecedor y levante mis cosas para ir a casa.—

Llegue a casa y la mocosa aun no llegaba, Sasuke aun estaba en la oficina, decidí calmarme, debía pensar con la cabeza fría, entre en la cocina y di las debidas instrucciones a Chiyo sobre cómo debía servir la cena esa noche en especial, coloque los frascos de nueva cuenta en la cocina, Sasuke no debía sospechar que su querida y flamante esposa estaba enterada de que la estaba dopando!

Sasuke llego un poco tarde, Sakura llego directo a su habitación y yo permanecí en la terraza, hasta la cena, donde los tres nos sentamos a cenar, Sasuke en silencio como siempre, ella metida en el plato del cual no probo nada, yo cene en completa tranquilidad, me levante y me despedí de ellos. Me prepare para dormir y me recosté, después de un rato sentí como Sasuke se acostaba a mi lado, yo permanecí estoica en mi lado de la cama sin moverme y sin abrir los ojos, después de unos minutos él toco mi hombro de forma suave, por un segundo pensé que me buscaba, como en tantas noches en el pasado lo había hecho. Me nombro de forma delicada, estaba a punto de girarme, cuando sentí que se levanto de la cama, escuche la puerta abrirse y lo sentí salir de nuestra habitación, cerró la puerta de inmediato. Abrí los ojos en mas de un sentido, cuando escuche que la puerta continua se abría, me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia esa habitación en particular que se encontraba a un costado de la nuestra, abrí sigilosa silenciosamente la puerta y los vi con mis propios ojos, ahora ya no eran especulaciones, no eran imaginaciones mías, era la realidad…

Ahí estaba MI Sasuke, cogiéndosela, mientras esa escuincle babosa gemía como tantas veces yo lo hice entre sus brazos, entregándose al placer de MI HOMBRE! Sasuke lamia sus inexistentes pechos!, y ella se retorcía del placer mientras la penetraba! Ese pene que era MIO!, masajeaba su rostro, y susurraba cosas a su oido, mientras ella gemía profesando su amor, esa maldita chiquilla le decía AMOR a MI HOMBRE! Me escondí en la oscuridad, Sasuke la levanto la hizo montarlo como me hacia montarlo yo a él, como tantas veces lo cabalgue, ella se aferraba a su cuerpo, y el la acariciaba, la frotaba con dulzura y delicadeza no se la estaba cogiendo, no se la estaba follando, Sasuke le estaba haciendo el amor… la estaba tratando como nunca me había tratado a mi… esa niña no era una puta mas en la vida de Sasuke… esa niña era un peligro para mi, la vi tensarse cuando MI Sasuke la llevo a la gloria en sus brazos y el le dio palabras de amor, PALABRAS DE AMOR! Sasuke nunca decía nada romántico era un hombre que follaba duro, que follaba por placer, un hombre que no se andaba con ridiculeces de amor! Él nunca me había tomado con delicadeza… quería correr a ellos y sacarle los ojos a la maldita perra! Por haberse cogido a MI MARIDO, en MI CASA! En MI CARA! Yo era más mujer que ella! Yo era quien llevaba a Sasuke al limite! Esa mocosa no era ni la mitad de lo que yo soy… ella no se merece a un hombre como él! Me contuve… no podía ser tan estúpidaaaa como para enfrentarlos en ese momento era obvio quien saldría perdiendo…

Yo, yo perdería… la pobre estúpida que drogaban para coger a gusto, yo la pobre estúpida que mientras dormía ellos aprovechaban para darse placer…

Pero esto no se quedaría así…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo11 **

Para ganar también hay que ceder

_Sasuke_

Era fin de semana y Karin sugirió salir a desayunar en "familia" nos alistamos y salimos a un restaurante que recién había abierto, Sakura se veía preciosa, con un vestido blanco… el tiempo comenzaba a pasar y lo notaba, sus pechos estaban creciendo, ese vestido era la prueba se veía tan linda con su ligero escote abultado. Se estaba volviendo mujer en mis manos. La mañana transcurrió tranquila, Sakura comía despacio, Karin no dejaba de hablar sobre hacer unas vacaciones en familia para navidad, la verdad me daban igual sus planes, pero pensar en salir por un tiempo de la oficina y pasarlo con Sakura me entusiasmaba.

—Sakura, querida que opinas tú? Las vacaciones de tu instituto ya están a la vuelta de la esquina… en el puente vacacional no salimos por pendientes de tu papa y míos… —su respuesta me descoloco un poco, Karin siempre se refería a mi como Sasuke al hablar sobre mi con Sakura, llamarme su padre me revolvía el estomago, no quería ser su padre, yo no era su padre.—

—Bueno… yo hago lo que ustedes decidan… si usted y el sr. Sasuke tienen compromisos yo entiendo

—Que? Como que usted? Como que Sr. Sasuke?… Sakura tienes 6 meses viviendo con nosotros, no has aprendido a llamarnos papa y mama? —Sakura se puso nerviosa.—

—Karin… —intervine intentando hacerla desistir.—

—Sasuke no esta bien que nos llame señores… por dios! —aparto la vista de mí y miro a Sakura.— Dime mama…

—Karin ella no se siente cómoda llamándonos así, ya lo intente y no lo hizo, no pudo llamarme por mi nombre.

—Ese es el detalle querido no debe llamarte por tu nombre es nuestra hija y nos debe respeto… Sakura dime mama.

—Sra. Karin…

—Que me digas mama… —Karin sonrió— no es difícil.

—Ma.. mamá.

—Ves… no es nada malo, de ahora en adelante Sasuke es papá y yo soy mamá… entendido? —Sakura asintió.—

—Karin… —me estaba cansado de su maldita conversación y su intento de hacer que Sakura nos llamara mamá y papá.—

—No lo hará si no lo intenta… ya se acostumbrara, a todo se acostumbra uno. A TODO… —Karin miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa.—

Salimos del restaurant para regresar a casa, nos encontramos con unos amigos nuestros los Sabaku No. Gaara y Matsuri eran amigos míos, Gaara era hijo de Raza un amigo de la universidad de mi padre, tenia tiempo que no les veía, fue inevitable saludarlos y concretar una cena esa misma noche.

_Sakura_

Me alistaba para la cena, unos amigos del sr. Sasuke vendrían a casa para cenar, al parecer la sra. Karin estaba muy entusiasmada estos días, pasaba más tiempo en casa, con el Sr. Sasuke y conmigo, ella se portaba amable y muy alegre de convivir con los dos, eso me causaba dolor, no podía ni verla a la cara, sabía que yo era una mala persona con ella, el Sr. Sauske se escabullía en las noches n mi habitación a veces solo dormíamos… otras nos entregábamos al amor que sentíamos, el siempre era lindo, tierno conmigo, me decía que me amaba pero que no encontraba la manera de separarse de la sra. Karin sin causarle daño, en eso estaba de acuerdo, no quería hacerla sufrir, pero no soportaba esa situación… qué pasaría después? Yo aun era su hija, lo nuestro estaba prohibido, me sentía tan mal de entregarme a él sabiendo que la sra. Karin dormía confiando en su esposo y en mí… en ocasiones anteriores había ido al convento y tenia pavor que la madre Tsunade descubriera mis pecados, había podido evitar que denotara mis miedos y mi tristeza, pero últimamente ya no asistía a visitarles no podía verla a la cara y seguir mintiéndole… yo amaba al sr. Sasuke, me había entregado al pecado por voluntad y seguiría haciéndolo, no podía negarme a sus brazos, cada noche le ansiaba mas le necesitaba con desesperación, mi cuerpo lo anhelaba, a sus besos, a sus caricias, a… cerré los ojos y gemí ligeramente, abrí los ojos de golpe al reaccionar sobre mis pensamientos indebidos, termine de cepillarme el cabello apresuradamente.

Baje a la recepción y la sra. Karin me esperaba.

—Querida ven aquí, necesito que me hagas un favor…

—Si Sra. Karin.

—Mama… recuérdalo, sobre todo esta noche, vendrán amigos de la familia y no quiero que lo arruines con tu torpeza entendido — la sra. Karin me miraba muy sonriente, pero esas ultimas palabras su cara se puso rígida.—

—Si Mamá…

—Perfecto… vendrán los Sabaku No y vendrán con su hijo Sasori, así que por favor te encargas de atenderlo, deben entenderse tienen la misma edad… —dicho eso se dio la media vuelta y me indico que la siguiera.— Cariño —La sra. Karin beso al sr. Sasuke en los labios, solo desvíe mi mirada. —No tardan en llegar los invitados.

—Sakura, podrías ir a la cocina y pedir que comiencen a marinar la carne… —el sr. Sasuke mi sonrío, quería alejarme de ellos, siempre lo hacia, trataba que los 3 no estuviéramos en el mismo lugar.—

—Si —asentí estaba por irme a la cocina—

—Si que? —La sra. Karin me miro.—

—Karin por dios! —El sr. Sasuke le espeto.—

—Dilo… Sí, papa! —la sra. Karin no apartaba la mirada de mí, no quería decirlo, sentía que las palabras me quemarían, seria como frotar fuego en mi garganta, sabía que el sr. Sasuke era mi papa, pero jamas le había nombrado así y hacerlo era reconocer el pecado en el que estaba sumida.—

—Karin! —El sr. Sasuke la tomo del brazo.—

— Dilooo… —su mirada era fuerte y estoica.—

—S-si… papá — termine cediendo no quería ocasionar una discusión, la sra. Karin sonrío.—

—Ya vez… no es difícil… solo es necesario que lo repitas día y noche hasta que te grabes que él es tu papá y yo soy tu mamá… anda vamos a la cocina, debo revisar las botellas que se servirán.

EL sr. Sasuke se quedo de pie en silencio, estaba segura que había sentido la misma vergüenza que yo, llamarle papa después de los momentos tan íntimos compartidos, de los besos y caricias, un padre no hace eso con su hija, y él y yo lo hacíamos, casi cada noche, dejaba que el me tocara de maneras nada apropiadas, quería llorar pero la señora Karin sujetaba mi brazo y me llevaba hasta la cocina.

_Karin_

Esa niña estaba equivocada si creía que lo tendría, ella no había soportado a los estupidos de sus padres jodiendo día y noche con un nieto, ella no había tenido que luchar por él como lo hice yo! quitándole a cuanta zorra se le metía a la cama, no había tenido que soportar un matrimonio de 10 años! qué se creía?! que todo era miel sobre hojuelas? Ahora le decía palabras de amor, pero y luego? Creía que él le seria fiel? Sasuke no era fiel, era un perro en celo necesitado de coger… Quizá ahora le gustaba probar de una flor delicada a la cual proteger, pero después se aburriría a él le gustaba el sexo duro, el sexo salvaje… podría esa niña soportar las folladas que yo le daba? Él era mío, perras entraban en su vida y salían con la cola sumisa… él siempre regresaba a mí y esta vez yo le daría la guía para volver al camino.

Los Sabaku No llegaron y Oh mi dios! Esa noche no podía salir mejor de lo que pensé, Gaara siempre me había parecido un hombre viril y varonil, no me había equivocado en catalogarlo como un semental, su hijo era un adonis de hombre como su padre, sin duda seria la marioneta perfecta para comenzar a fracturar la burbuja de esos dos.

—Bienvenidos a esta tu casa Gaara, Matsuri… —mire a su hijo—Pero que guapo y grande estas Sasori… hacia tanto que no te veíamos, cuantos años tienes… 15? —Escuche las risillas de Matsuri y Gaara—

— Para nada Karin, Saso ya tiene 18… se nota que dejaste de verlo hace tiempo. —Matsuri respondió, mientras su hijo no quitaba la vista de Sakura.—

—Veo que has notado a Sakura —Sasuke miraba al chico, estaba celoso? jaja— Ella es Sakura mi hija… —Querida ven aquí— la mocosa tardo en acercarse.— Sasori mi hija será tu acompañante no quiero que te aburras con nosotros en platicas de adultos… Sakura por que no le muestras la casa…

—Si… —la babosa se quedo callada y la mire como si fuera a comermela.— Si… mamá.

—Despídete de los invitados y de tu PAPA —hice énfasis en esa ultima palabra y sonreí.

—Con permiso Sr. y Sra. Sabaku No, —se inclino leve ante ellos— Con permiso… Pa-Pá.

La vi irse con el chico Sabaku No, Sasuke lanzaba lumbre por los ojos, durante la conversación con Gaara y Matsuri, no dejaba de removerse en el asiento, cuando sirvieron la cena, Sakura y el chico se aparecieron, de lo mas entretenidos al parecer se habían entendido bien.. Sasuke se tensó mas… mi Sasuke tenia que entender ella era una chiquilla que apenas empezaba a vivir, ahora él le daba lo que quería pero llegaría un momento en el que ya no… Sakura se cansaría y le dejaría por alguien joven, alguien de su edad, y yo tenia que dejárselo claro.

Sasuke

La cena termino y al parecer todos se habían divertido, todos menos yo, Karin estaba tan emocionada por lo bien que había marchado la cena que concreto en que iríamos para el siguiente fin de semana nosotros con los Sabaku No, y Sakura, Sakura se lo había pasado de lo genial con ese mocoso! No había prado de reírse con él!

Ni de conversar con él! Toda la maldita noche converso con él y ni me miro… salvo en unas cuantas ocasiones donde se vio obligada, por que yo había atraído su atención a mí! De lo contrario ella ni siquiera me miraba… la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme del coraje, esa chiquilla debía aprender a respetarme, no quería verla de nuevo con ese niño mimado, pero debía contenerme ya en la noche me colaría en la habitación de Sakura y le enseñaría la diferencia entre ese niño y yo.

—Que te pareció Sasori, cariño? —Karin se estaba quitando su joyería en el tocador.— Es guapísimo… y super niño bien no lo crees? A mí me encanto para Sakura.

—Hmmm…

— Seria perfecto que esos dos se liaran… te imaginas? La familia Uchiha unida a la familia Sabaku No, seria el imperio empresarial mas grande jamas visto…

—Te estas escuchando?

—Que? Ay Cariño no seria la primera vez que el amor entre dos personas favorezca de casualidad a dos familias… muchas familias se benefician de ello, mas en nuestro circulo social…

—Te recuerdo que mis padres querían que me casará con Ino Yamanaka por proceder de una familia opulenta… sin embargo me termine casando contigo y ve en que acabo todo…

—A que te refieres… con "acabo todo"

—Los Uchihas somos mas ricos que en ese entonces sin necesidad de matrimonios arreglados… no lo hice yo y no lo hará Sakura, fin de la discusión.

—Nadie esta discutiendo Sasuke…

Se giro y me miro, de una forma burlona, esa maldita conversación no me estaba agradando, su comportamiento de los últimos días, su actitud… sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, se levanto y camino hacia mí.

—Necesito que firmes estos papeles… —me entrego un folder y los abrí—

—Pero qué demonios es esto Karin?! —le lance los papeles.—

—Lo que leíste en ellos, son la autorización para que Sakurita se vaya a un internado en Suiza… velo por el lado amable es una colegio para señoritas, por lo menos ahí no te estarás muriendo de celos por que alguien más se la coja.

Su mirada se lleno de furia, Mierda! Ella lo sabía, ella estaba enterada de lo que ocurría entre Sakura y yo…

—Bueno… eso a menos que en el internado no haya profesores varones , ya vimos que a la chiquilla se le da eso de las vergas maduras… —se sentó de nueva cuenta en su tocador.— De ser así ahí si me preocupaba Cariño…

—Que demonios… —Karin me interrumpió y se puso de pie.—

—No me vas a decir que mientras me duermes… por qué me has estado durmiendo… y cuando lo haces vas y té la follas como lo que es, una perra en brama! No puedes ni siquiera llevártela a un puto motel a follartela? Lo tienes que hacer en MI CASA! Delante de MI! En mis narices! Que no tienes vergüenza!

No podía objetar Karin tenia razón, era un miserable con ella, por comportarme de esa manera, burlarme de esa forma de ella, de humillarla de la forma que lo hacia, no tenia respeto ni por ella ni por Sakura, tomándola cuando quería de esa forma, metiéndome en su cama a escondidas por las noches, era un vil, baje la mirada, estaba completamente agotado, de toda esa mentira, de esa farsa.

—Te dare el divorcio…

—Ah no querido… yo no quiero el divorcio —continuo cepillándose el cabello— solo quiero mi matrimonio estable como estaba antes de que esa babosa se metiera… la mandamos a Suiza y allá que se quede, tu sigues conmigo, me follas por lo menos 3-4 veces a la semana… estará bien, no? Dias festivos serán adicionales…

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando Karin siempre había sido calculadora, por eso estaba casada conmigo por qué yo nunca le demostré amor, solo éramos funcionales y prácticos, pero no podía creer que llegara a tanto! No quería esa vida, no después de probar a Sakura y la vida que ella me ofrecía, Karin era frialdad, Sakura era calidez; Karin era desenfreno y lujuria, Sakura era ternura y amor; Karin era Monotonía, Sakura era Variedad, Complejidad. Era un asco al compararlas… pero no podía, no quería el mundo que me ofrecía Karin, yo quería el mundo rosa de Sakura.

—Estas enferma… —di media vuelva dispuesto a bajar a mi despacho, no pensaba compartir la habitación con ella de nuevo.—

—No tanto como tu… dime que dirán en la corte cuando les diga que adoptamos a una menor de edad… 12 años… y tu te la estas cogiendo a diario… repito Menor de edad de 12 años, tu eres su padre porque ante la ley lo eres y eso si que suena enfermo querido. —La mire furioso.— Que dirán en la corte cuando declare que efectivamente solo la adoptaste para cobrar la herencia y después la botarías? Pero como la niña resulto buena dando mamadas pues la conservaste…

Estaba muy equivocada si se saldría con la suya.

—… O se va de mi casa ahora a un internado a Suiza… o comenzamos el divorcio y vemos a donde va a parar esa chiquilla después del juicio… porque tu es seguro que a la cárcel te vas directo y yo no planeo conservarla…

Trague hondo sentía la boca reseca, esa maldita de Karin debía haber planeado bien la situación por lo que note en los documentos que me había dado, tenia el pasarpote listo, la institución con los tramites completos y la estancia de Sakura pactada… desde cuando lo sabía? Después pensaría en ello… por ahora solo podía aceptar su trato, solo que sería yo quien eligiera el internado al que iría mi niña, no quería mas trucos de Karin, sabia perfectamente que su propuesta tendría un plan oculto, no me creía tan fácil su historia del matrimonio estable de vuelta.

Por ahora no me quedaba de otra Karin me tenia prácticamente contra la pared, prefería tener a Sakura lejos que perderla para siempre y eso no lo iba a permitir por nada… si Karin pensaba que se saldría con la suya en definitiva estaba muy equivocada, no sabia ni con quien se había metido.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo12 **

Juramento de amor; Arderé por ti hasta el final

Sakura

Había pasado un mes desde la cena con la familia de Sasori, la siguiente semana el sr. Sasuke envío una disculpa diciendo que no nos presentaríamos a la cena, no entiendo qué pasa… desde ese día el sr. Sasuke no me dirige la palabra, no ha venido en las noches a mi habitación, ni siquiera me mira cuando estamos en el comedor, no soporto su indiferencia. La sra. Karin llega temprano de su trabajo y me obliga a ir con ella todos los lugares a los que ella va, no quiero estar con ella, quiero estar con él! Mi corazón llora, no lo soporta, lo necesito, lo amo! Pero él al parecer a mi no…

Navidad había pasado y sin duda fue la peor que había pasado en toda mi vida. En el convento pasamos carencias como; cenas sin comida o frio, pero nunca sin alegría de estar todas juntas, pero en esta ocasión había todo en abundancia menos amor.

El sr. Sasuke ni siquiera ceno con nosotras en navidad había salido por trabajo y en año nuevo dijo sentirse indispuesto y permaneció en casa, mientras yo viaje a la casa en la playa del sr. Suiguetsu con la sra. Karin… lo veo en su comportamiento me evade, lo noto en su mirada cuando llego a encontrarla, veo como me esquiva de inmediato y se retira, no entiendo que hice mal, no entiendo en qué le falle, por qué me rechaza? Por qué me aleja de él? El sr. Kabuto toca mi puerta y me dice que ellos me esperan en el despacho…

Ellos…

Los dos…

Hace tanto que no me pide que baje a verlo que mi corazón da un vuelco y bajo corriendo hasta el despacho, ingreso y ahí esta sentado sin levantar la mirada, la sra Karin esta aun lado de él, me mira sonriente.

—Querida acércate por favor… siéntate, tu papa y yo queremos darte una sorpresa. —Mira al sr. Sasuke quien sigue sin mirarme.— Se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo? —él no responde, solo hace una mueca a lo que ella responde.—Me parece perfecto cariño… dale la noticia tu…

El sr. Sasuke levanta la mirada para encontrarse con al de la sra. Karin, ella le sonríe y le da un beso en los labios, desvío mi mirada, escucho su voz y por instinto me giro de nuevo hacia él, me esta viendo… a mí, después de tanto tiempo él me mira.

—Sakura, tu madre y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor para ti… es que… que te vayas a un internado.

Su vos es tan serena, tan plana, que siento que lo que sale de su boca es mentira, él no me puede decir que me iré de la casa con esa tranquilidad… mantengo mi vista en él pero me esquiva de inmediato, como tantas veces lo ha hecho en este ultimo mes.

—No te emociona querida? —la sra. Karin interviene— y no te hemos dicho la mejor parte, Sasuke cariño dile la mejor parte a la niña.

—Te iras a suiza a estudiar.

Si creía que la noticia que me había dado dolía, esta era aun peor, no solo me quería fuera de la casa lejos de él, me quería muy muy lejos, al otro lado del mundo.

—Es uno de los mejores internados del mundo queridita, tendrás la mejor educación, tendrás mayor clase y sofisticación…

No puedo escuchar lo que me dice, mis ojos están clavados en él, solo en él, esperando una respuesta suya, que me de la cara, pero permanece de espaldas a mí, con la vista fija en el librero, la sra. Karin esta tan emocionada de enviarme lejos, me quieren fuera de ahi, lejos de sus vidas… temía que eso sucediera cuando salí del convento, que ellos se aburrieran de mí que se cansara de que fuera su hija, ya no me importaba nada de eso no me importaba si la sra. Karin no me quería como su hija, me dolía la indiferencia del sr. Sasuke, me dolía que no me quisiera a su lado, me dolía que se deshiciera de mí haciéndome aun lado sin darme la cara, por que no me miraba y me lo decía!

—Si quieren que no este aquí, puedo volver al convento… —dije manteniendo mi mirada en el sr. Sasuke. Lo vi levantar la cabeza pero no se giro.—

—No querida… no nos estamos deshaciendo de ti cariño, es por tu bien… queremos una mejor educación para ti, ahí van las hijas de nuestras amistades.

—Tendría una buena educación con las monjas… —contenía mis ganas de llorar aunque mi voz se cortaba al hablar.—

—Me imagino… la misma que te dieron antes de venir aquí…y ve como te comportas en MI casa… —la sra. Karin me hablo con resentimiento, vi sus ojos llenos de enojo, el sr. Sasuke intervino.—

—Te iras en una semana y asunto terminado. —salió del despacho como huyendo de mí—

—Ves lo que provocas! has hecho enojar a tu papa, a eso te refieres por educación? —me miro furiosa, jamas la había visto así, me tomo del brazo y me jaloneo por la casa.— Te vas a disculpar con tu papa y conmigo, no puedes hablarnos así!

—Pero yo… ahhh me duele… ahh… —su agarre me dolía, sentir sus uñas clavadas en mi brazo.— Sra. Karin por favor…

—Esto te duele? pero no te dolió cuando… —se quedo callada mirándome, me volvió a jalar.— Le vas a pedir perdón a tu padre por como te comportaste en el despacho, le vas a decir que entiendes que lo hacemos por tu bien… entendido? —Tomo mi rostro con su mano apretándolo y solo asentí.

Llegamos a la habitación de ella con el sr. Sasuke, entro de golpe y el sr. Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas, levanto el rostro y nos miro de pie frente a él.

—Que demonios Karin?!

—Sakura quiere decirte algo… —me miro— adelante.

—Yo quería pedirte que me perdones papá, no debí comportarme así en el despacho, tú y mamá quieren lo mejor para mí. — sentí su mirada sobre mí pero no lo mire.— También quería disculparme con mama por faltarle y decirles que acepto irme.

Ahora la que no levantaba la mirada era yo, no podía verle a la cara, me sentía herida, me sentía hundida, tal vez después de todo no era tan mala idea irme, en el convento no podía estar terminaría confesándole la verdad a la madre Tsunade y sabrá dios que dolor tan grande le causaría, quedarme no era una opción, él no me amaba su indiferencia era prueba contundente de que nunca me amo.

Naruto

Había ido en algunas ocasiones a casa de Sasuke, con el pretexto del fideicomiso, si bien ya había quedado solucionado cosa que mi amigo no sabía y que yo no le diría para poder seguir frecuentando su casa y ver a mi querida "sobrinita" aunque notaba que en esa casa algo no giraba bien el Teme andaba mas tenso de lo normal, siempre estaba irritado a Sakura la notaba triste, sus ojitos a pesar de que siempre me sonreía cuando llegaba tenían un dejo de tristeza, me atrevo a decir que hasta amargura… pero la que se llevaba las palmas era sin duda Karin, parecía que tenia un chip complemente diferente a todos en esa casa, al parecer era la única feliz, lo cual me causaba una espina Karin nunca había sido una mujer de casa y ahora no salía de ahí, todo el día lo pasaba con Sakura.

Me daba lastima la pobre chiquilla el tener que soportarla 24 hrs era mucho, pero soportaba 24/7 era penitencia divina.

Sasuke me había llamado para salir a beber, nos encontraríamos en el bar de siempre, un lugar tranquilo y muy discreto, llegue y él me esperaba en una de las mesas del fondo.

—Que hay Teme! A que se debe el honor que me honres con tu compañía… —reí y le di una palmada en la espalda.—

—No estoy para bromas… necesito tu ayuda.

—Para que soy bueno?

—Me acoste con Sakura, Karin lo sabe y nos esta jodiendo la existencia.

Me quede pasmado, no pensé que mi mejor amigo me recibiera con tal notica… decía que yo era un pendejo para abordar temas "sencibles y delicados" pero él? Sin decir agua va me decía que se había ACOSTADO con una niña MENOR DE EDAD que encima era SU HIJA, que su mujer le había cachado en su INFIDELIDAD y que encima lo mas seguro era que le estuviera oprimiendo hasta las pelotas por ponerle los cuernos con SU HIJA. No dudaba que la vida de Sasuke fuera infierno ahora con Karin estaba jodiendole la existencia no solo a él sino también a su amante… su amante era Sakura! Oh mi dios! Mi dios! Ese maldito Teme donde demonios tenia la cabeza al aprovecharse de ella?! Me quede mudo, analizando el panorama mientras el me miraba con la respiración agitada, se bebió el caballito de tequila que tenia frente a él.

—No vas a decir nada?

—No se por donde comenzar… si por la parte legal que lo mas seguro es que si Karin quiere te mete a la cárcel por Pedofilia, Pederastia, Incesto, Perversión de menores, Abuso de confianza… —suspire.— y en el divorcio quizá te deje hasta sin calzones y… bueno ya de vida ni hablamos si esto se sabe, quien querrá relacionarse con una persona que se acosto con su hija…

Lo mire bajar la mirada y me arrepentí de soltarle toda mi mierda llena de enojo, por lo que haya hecho aun era mi amigo y me dolía verlo así, hundido en su errores, pero también había escupido mi veneno por celos, de saber que había tomado a Sakura y ahora ella sufría, por eso estaba así la pobre pequeña por que Karin la estaba asfixiando.

Entendía a mi prima pero no lo justificaba, el único culpable era Sasuke.

—Venga, lo lamento me eh pasado…

—No… has dicho la verdad. No sé que intento hacer.

—En que debo ayudarte? Por que si me citaste no fue para confesarte, te conozco. Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace 4 meses… nos descubrió hace un mes. Ya no hay nada entre ella y yo.

—Bueno al menos ya pararon… pero a que te refieres con que Karin…

—Quiere enviarla lejos…

—Tal vez sea lo mejor Teme.

—Lo sé, sé que debo dejarla ir, es solo que Karin se ah encargado de hacerla sentir mal, solo quiero despedirme de ella y explicarle bien las cosas, veo en sus ojos que se siente culpable y el único responsable de toda esta mierda soy yo.

—Y que tienes planeado?

—Necesito que te lleves a Sakura el viernes con algún pretexto del fideicomiso, solo necesito que la saques de la casa.

—Y a dónde la llevo? No me salgas que a un motel cabrón por que…

—No seas pendejo Naruto, llévala a tu despacho ahí podemos hablar en privado, supongo?

—Si, pero y Karin? Ya has visto que no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

—Supongo que te las idearas no?

—Me vas a deber una grande Teme!

Sasuke

Mañana se ira de mi lado mi pequeña no estará mas conmigo, no se que hacer estoy desesperado, se que debo dejarla ir lo nuestro esta mal, es mi hija es una niña pero me niego a soltarla, necesito de ella, de sus besos, de sus caricias no quiero dejarla ir. Prueba de ello es mi presencia en el baño privado del despacho de Naruto, espero a que lleve a mí pequeña a mí. Escucho que se abre la puerta seguida la voz del Dobe, dice algo sobre la lectura de algunas cláusulas del fideicomiso y cuanta estupidez se le ocurre, agradezco que Karin no sea una mujer interesada en leyes por que hasta yo se que lo que ese pendejo dice son puras incoherencias, escucho a Karin respingar.

—Y debemos estar presentes nosotras? Por qué no le dijiste a Sasuke que lo revisaran juntos?

—Se lo dije pero al parecer tiene una junta importante y Sakura debe estar presente eso es indispensable ademas de uno de sus tutores legales que son tú y Sasuke.

—Pues bueno, empezamos?

Escucho que Naruto comienza a leer unos documentos acerca de un fideicomiso que es obvio que no es el de Sakura, debe estar leyendo alguno que su buffet esta llevando, pasan unos minutos y no solo Karin esta desesperada, estoy harto de estar ahí escondido esperando por verla.

—Vas a demorar más? … pasare a tu baño… —escucho sus tacones en dirección hacia aquí, mi cuerpo se tensa.—

—No sirve, debes ir al de empleados, dile a mi asistente que te lleve.

—Que?! Me estas diciendo que vaya al baño que todos tus empleados usan?

—Es eso… o aguantarte las 2 horas que estaremos aquí. —escucho a Karin resoplar.—

—2 horas…? Pues qué demonios Naruto me vas a leer el testamento de San Pedro?

—Debo leer las cláusulas explicárselas bien a Sakura para que entienda la responsabilidad de la situación y esperar al notario para las firmas…

—Explicarle a Sakura? —guarda silencio y escucho atento.— Sakura querida sal un momento por favor…

Escucho que la puerta se abre y se cierra inmediatamente, es claro que Sakura salio del despacho de Naruto.

—Mira Naruto tu no tienes por qué explicarle nada a esa niña, por que ella no va a tener ese fideicomiso… Sasuke y yo tenemos planes para eso. Solo necesito que por ahora lo pongas a su nombre y ya!

—Mi trabajo es entregar ese fideicomiso en forma correcta a quien por ley le corresponde y esa es Sakura, lo que suceda después no es asunto mío. Así que déjame hacer bien mi trabajo.

—Siempre tan correcto querido primo eres San Naruto jajajaja… eres patético!

—Si tan aburrida estas por que no sales a dar una vuelta y regresas cuando estes mas despejada, tengo mas citas que atender y no puedo perder mi tiempo discutiendo contigo si leo o no el documento con Sakura, que te aclaro es algo obligatorio.

Karin estaba por objetarle pero los toquidos de la puerta la detuvieron.

—Adelante…

—Lic.. Uzumaki, el Notario acaba de llegar.

—Ves Karin… y aun no termino de explicarle a Sakura por tus interrupciones. Dile que pase por favor.

—Por favor sr. Akimichi el Lic. Uzumaki le espera.

—Buenos días Lic. Uzumaki… Sra. buenos días, podemos iniciar con las firmas?

—Me temo que aun no termino, lo lamento tanto, pero aun debo leer unas paginas mas para continuar… —la voz de Naruto sonaba hastiada—

—Supongo que puedo dejar a Sakura por un momento… —Karin sonó furiosa.— Avisame cuando deba venir a firmar, estaré en el laboratorio.

—Me apresurare y te aviso…

Escuche que se despidió y Sakura ingreso en el despacho, no sabia qué hacer si salir de inmediato o esperar a que Naruto me avisase. El teléfono sonó.

—Bueno?… ya salió… entendido, avísenme si regresa de inmediato. Teme puedes salir. —Abrí la puerta desesperado, Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.— Si que es terca esa Karin jajajaja…

—Sr. Sasuke… —Sakura susurro mi nombre, mis ojos la contemplaron por un breve instante.—

Mire al hombre regordete que estaba en el sofá comiendo papas fritas…

—El es Choji el jefe de mantenimiento del edificio… Karin no ha cambiado solo ve lo que quiere ver. —Naruto se acerco a la puerta y le siguió el hombre llamado Choji.— Para que tengan un poco de privacidad… solo apresurate no sabemos en que momento regresará Karin…

Salió por la puerta y me quede a solas con mi pequeña, corrí hasta ella y la bese tomándola en mis brazos, al principio la note rígida y dudosa pero termino por entregarse, su boca ansiaba la mía tanto como yo en todas esas semanas, sus manos se colaban entre mi saco acariandome con desesperación, nos separamos para respirar, nuestro besos había sido desesperado sus ojos me observaban con la respiración agitada, con duda.

—Sakura… —la envolví en un abrazo acariciando su espalda.— mi dulce Sakura, mi pequeña… perdonarme, perdonarme por todo el dolor que te eh causado…

—No lo entiendo —comenzó a llorar, mientras se separaba de mi.— Yo me entregue a usted sr. Sauske!, usted me dijo palabras de amor! Usted me dijo que nunca me dejaría! Y ahora me aleja de usted, de su vida! De su cama! Porque me metió en su cama sí me sacaría?!

Sus palabras me dolían, ella no entendía la situación, por dentro estaba igual o peor que ella, por que yo no solo la amaba, la necesitaba para poder respirar, me había vuelto adicto a sus besos, a sus caricias, a sus sonrisas… pero no podía hacer nada yo era el causante de su dolor.

Trate de abrazarla pero se alejo, ella ya no confiaba en mí y eso me dolía. Desde el primer día ella había depositado su confianza y su amor en mi…

_—Si, si me gustaría_

_—Que te gustaría?_

_— U-usted me pregunto… q-que si yo… q-quería que… u-usted fu-fuese mi papa… sí… sí quiero. _

Me dolía, no soportaba su temor hacia mi, no quería que me odiara, no quería que huyera de mi, no quería que se alejara, quería que me amara como yo a ella, quería tenerla conmigo aunque eso fuera egoísta, yo era un hombre casado y no era libre para amarla, era un adulto responsable de ella, un adulto que la había seducido y la había hecho mujer siendo a penas una niña, era egoísta sí! Pero un loco egoísta que ya no podía estar sin ella. Me aferre a ella en un abrazo sin soltarla, ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Solo escuchame, yo te amo, solo te amo a ti… no puedo estar sin tí —la escuche llorar mas ahogadamente.— Te amo y jamas lo dudes!

—Porque me alejo de usted? porque me rechaza? Por qué ahora ni siquiera me mira? Por qué me aleja si dice amarme?… yo no soporto estar sin usted siento que me ahogo en mi soledad…

—Amor, debo alejarme de ti, de lo contrario te perderé para siempre —Ella me miro sorprendida.— Ella lo sabe… —la sentí flaquear, pensé que se desmayaría y la sujete fuerte hacia mi pecho.—

—Oh mi dios! Oh mi dios! —lloro mas fuerte…— Que dios me perdone…

—No mi amor, esto no es tu culpa, el que deberá pagar por todo esto soy yo… solo que ahora debemos hacer lo correcto…

—Debo irme, no es así?

—Si…

—Si ella lo sabe, por que no me regresan al convento? Seria lo mejor

—No pequeña, no es tan sencillo Karin se entero de todo y quiere que las cosas se hagan a su modo, te quiere lejos de mi muy lejos y no puedo hacer nada, estoy atado de manos quiero evitarlo pero no puedo…

—Y si no me quiero ir? —ella se abrazo de mí y se aferro a mi pecho.— Si no me quiero separar de usted sr. Sasuke? —Eso me partió el corazón—

—Eso será aun peor…

—Que puede ser peor que irme lejos y no verlo?

—Que nos separen y sea para siempre… si te vas a Suiza te prometo ir a verte, llamarte todos los días, estar en contacto contigo… pero si no te vas Karin me denunciara y jamas te volveré a ver. — Sakura se aferro mas a mí, lloraba mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba, me aferre a ella, era el ultimo momento que tendría para poder tenerla entre mis brazos.—

—No quiero perderlo Sr. Sasuke, no quiero perderlo —seguía llorando.—

—Nunca me perderás… siempre seré tuyo —levante su cabecita y la mire a los ojos.— y tú siempre serás mía… mía y de nadie más, mía… júramelo, jurarme que siempre serás solo mía.

—Soy solo suya sr. Sasuke, jamas me entregare a otro hombre, soy solo de usted.

Bese sus labios y probé sus lagrimas saladas por el dolor de nuestra despedida, estrecho mi cabello aferrándome a sus labios, no quería soltarme ni yo a ella, Naruto toco la puerta y nos separamos.

—La loca de tu mujer viene en camino.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo13 **

Nunca es tarde para educar a tu hija

Sasuke

Quería darle una sorpresa, había pasado un mes desde que se había ido de mi lado, revisando los documentos del fideicomiso sabia que Sakura estaba por cumplir años en unos días, quería sorprenderla, celebrar su cumpleaños con ella. Ordene a Temari que realizara los ajustes para ir a verla sin que Karin lo notase, tenia una junta de negocios en Dubai y tomaría el vuelo de ahí a Suiza solo para verla regresaría hecho polvo pero verla lo valía.

—Srta. Uchiha, su padre ha venido a verle… entre. —Sakura abría la puerta de la oficina de la directora.—

—Si… —entró corriendo y me abrazo, la estreche a mí tenia tanto que no la veía, pero recordé en donde me encontraba y la solté.—

—Le agradezco que me recibiera, le comentaba que realice un viaje por negocios a la ciudad de Ginebra y al quedarme cerca decidí pasar rápido para pasar a ver a mi adorada hija. —jamas la había llamado hija pero por conseguir que esa mujer me diera a mi Sakura era capaz de cualquier cosa.— Usted esta enterada que es mi única hija… y al estar fuera de casa la eh echado mucho de menos. —la directora me miro fijamente y desvío su mirada al Sakura.—

—Como comprenderá sr. Uchiha las visitas fuera de horarios no son permitidas ni solapadas por mi parte ya que son una distracción para las alumnas aunque entiendo que usted ha viajado de lejos…. Y debido a que hoy es el cumpleaños de la alumna Sakura, permitiré que la alumna pueda salir esta tarde con usted… con la condición de que la devuelva no después de las 6 pm.

—Y se lo agradezco enormemente… srta Mitarashi. —le sonreí de forma seductora tenia que sacar la artillería pesada, sabia que esa mujer me había coqueteado cuando entre, pero también note la mirada de Sakura sobre mí al ver que la directora me estaba coqueteando nada discretamente y yo le estaba respondiendo.— solo quisiera solicitarle un favor mas…

— Dígame sr. Uchiha, si esta en mi poder cuente con ello. —la directora Anko se acomodo en su sillón y cruzo las piernas.—

—Como verá no planee esta visita a mi hija —tome la mano de Sakura— Mi esposa me mataría si supiera que vine sin ella y mas en su cumpleaños, ella la ha echado mucho de menos… agradecería la discreción de mi vista. —Y en efecto Karin me mataría…—

—Entiendo sr. Uchiha cuente con ello… así también con la discreción de su hija, srta. Uchiha le agradecería que no comentara que le eh dejado salir en días hábiles con su padre… si se llegase a saber, todas las jovencitas querrían salir entre semana y cómo sabrá no puedo permitirlo. Le recuerdo que eh hecho una excepción con su padre por venir de tan lejos. —ella asintió y yo solo le sonreí.—

Salimos del internado, subimos en el coche que había rentado, durante el camino íbamos los dos en silencio. Desde que habíamos salido Sakura permanecía callada, no me miraba pues mantenía la vista fija en su ventanilla, no sabia cómo romper el hielo, me imaginaba que estaría feliz por mi visita, pero en cambio estaba molesta?

—Estas molesta por que no te avise que venia? —dije un tanto dudoso, pero manteniendo mi voz serena.—

—No —su respuesta fue escueta ni se digno a mirarme.—

—Entonces qué ocurre?

—Nada. —era una chiquilla, pero se le daba bien eso de joder como toda mujer con su "No tengo NADA"—

—Segura? —Y yo cómo pendejo seguía—

—Si. —JODER!—

—Estas muy seria hoy… no crees? —Mantuve la calma—

—Mmmm…—Había volado de Japon a Dubai 10 horas, mi junta con los árabes había durado 5 hrs de ahí había volado de inmediato a Suiza en un vuelo de 7 horas sin dormir para estar con ella y volver a Japón en un vuelo de 13 horas! y esta chiquilla solo me decía mmm?!—

—Mmmm? Esa es tu respuesta? —mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarse y con ella si que tenia bastante.—

—Sip.. —Hija de… —

—Ya veo… no quieres hablar. —Recuerda tu eres el adulto, respira…—

—Pues sí quiere hablar vaya hablar con la directora! Que por lo visto se entendían muy bien —me quede mudo ella jamas me había hablado así!… y me hablaba así por que estaba… estaba… jajaja—

—Estas celosa? Jajaja… —solté una enorme carcajada— mi amor, ven aquí —intento atraerla a mi mientras manejaba pero se alejo.—

—No, no me toque… y… y-yo.. no…no no estoy celosa para que se lo sepa sr. Uchiha usted puede sonreírle a quien quiera…

—Sr. Uchiha? jajajajajaja…

—Le parezco graciosa? —Mi niña estaba celosa y era la cosa mas hermosa del mundo.—

—Si y bastante… —la mire de reojo mientras conducía— A veces debes ser "amable" con las personas para obtener lo que quieres, esa mujer si se lo proponía no te dejaría salir de ahí ni aunque me hincara, es por eso que tuve que decir todo lo que dije… —Me estacione y la tome de su carita— Lo dije para poder verte, para estar contigo… y no te pongas celosa mi amor yo solo tengo ojos para ti jajaja —me sonrío.—Pero de una vez te digo que no me gustan las niñas berrichudas…

—Yo.. yo no le hice berrinche… —dijo haciendo un puchero, se indigno y se giró hacia la ventana.—

Me solté el cinturón de seguridad y me pegue a ella hasta quedar muy cerca de ella —Creo que voy a tener que enseñar a mi niña a no hacerme berrinches… —sentí como se tenso.

Llegamos al restaurant en el que había hecho reservación, era un lugar pequeño una antigua casa adaptada a un restaurar, era cálido y con comida hogareña, sabia que a Sakura le gustaría, al estacionarme ella se estremeció y me sonrío tímidamente, caminamos a la puerta se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo mi mano, estaba temblando. No entendí su reacción, abrí la puerta y nos recibió el Hostess** para asignarnos la mesa. Nos sentamos y Sakura estaba otra vez de mal humor? Ahora qué demonios había hecho? había sido solo hace 5 min me había besado y ahora otra vez estaba con sus pucheros… que dios me amparara con esta niña!

—Todo bien?

—Si… —y ahí íbamos de nueva cuenta.—

—Ya sabes que ordenar?

—Aja… —solté un largo, muy largo suspiro.—

Me quede callado y comimos en silencio, ella hacia muecas aunque no entendí el porque, estaba como pendejo analizando la situación tratando de entender porque estaba molesta… Terminamos de comer y entramos al coche.

—Y ahora que hice…? —Por qué si al final ella siempre ganaba y yo solo cedía ante ella—

—Eh?

—Por qué estas así? —la vi arremolinarse en su asiento, se movía nerviosa.—

—No es nada —se giro de nuevo a la ventanilla evadiendo mi mirada y enfrentar la conversación y Oh dios! Estaba a punto de estallar por sus berrinches pero hablo…—Es solo… que… yo pensé… pensé que iríamos a… otro sitio.

—Que?!… y por qué no me lo dijiste !—estalle— si no te gusto la maldita comida me lo hubieras dicho Sakura!

—Yo… —ella me miro aterrada, era la primera vez que le hablaba fuerte.— Yo… yo… creí… pe-pensé… Pensé que me llevaría a un hotel! —soltó en un grito cerrando sus ojitos, me quede mudo, sus manitas se apretaban con fuerza en su regazo completamente nerviosa y rojiza de su carita.—

—Yo… yo l-lo lamento… yo no creí que querrías ir a uno, no-no quiero que pienses que solo te quiero para eso… quería verte en tu cumpleaños para comer y dar un paseo… —Me sentía como si fuera un chico que no sabe como hacer para llevar a su chica a un hotel, estaba mas nervioso que en mi primera vez, hasta estaba tartamudeando—

—Gracias —me dijo nerviosa.— Es solo que no… no le eh visto en mucho tiempo… —removió sus deditos sin levantar la mirada— y no hemos estado juntos en bastante… bastante tiempo…y y-yo… bueno… yo… —era tan hermosa, verla así de nerviosa y con ganas de decirme que quería que cogieramos era a escena mas hermosa del mundo, no pude resistirme la atraje a mi y la bese, ella respondió sus manos se arremolinaron en mi cuello presionado sus labios a los míos, me separe de ella y conduje buscando el hotel mas cercano.—

_Sakura_

…

—Ahhhhhhh! —sentí un fuerte nalgada en mi culo, lo sentí tensarse de dolor.—

—Vas a volver hacerme un berrinche como los de la mañana… Sakura —levanto su mano y la dejo caer sobre mi culo desnudo, sus piernas sujetaban mis piernas mientras permanecía trabucada en sus piernas.—

—Ahhhhhh… ahhhhhhhhhh! —Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse, como sí una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo llenándome por completo.—

—Te pregunte algo Sakura… —volvió a levantar su mano, pero antes de que dejara caer su mano respondí.—

—Nooooo! Nooo, no lo volveré hacer! Lo prometo!

—Vas a volver a faltarme al respeto? — Dio una nalgada fuerte y pesada, mi culo ardía, sentía como se hinchaba de dolor.—

—Noooo! No, no lo volveré hacer… no lo volveré hacer… lo prometoooo Sr. Sasuke…

—Buena niña… así debe ser mi pequeña, obediente…

Dio un beso en mi trasero, justo donde antes acababa de golpear, sentí su boca caliente sobre mi piel punzante, mis ojos lloraban, me dolía pero era un dolor que me gustaba no entendía como algo así pudiese gustarme. Sentí otra nalgada fuerte sobre mi culo y me retorcí del dolor, su mano bajo a mi centro y comenzó a masajear mi clitoris y se sentía tan bien, estaba completamente húmeda a pesar de la situación.

—Estas muy húmeda mi niña… —sus dedos juguetearon con mi centro en un movimiento ágil y preciso, sentí como me venía en su mano. Caí rendida en las piernas del Sr. Sasuke.— abre la boca…

Hice lo que me pidió e introdujo sus dedos llenos a mi sabor, los metió al fondo y los saco, sus dedos penetraban con ahínco mi boca, saco sus dedos en una mezcla perfecta entre mi saliva y mis fluidos.

—… date la vuelta y ponte a gatas…

Lo obedecí, su voz era fuerte, no había sido como en otras ocasiones en las que era dócil, suave, ahora era mandón, enérgico y posesivo…

Me había girado, y coloque mis manos en el colchón, sentí que estaba detrás mío… separo mis piernas de forma brusca y metió sus dedos en mi interior sin titubear, gemí y muy fuerte, entraban y salían muy duro y rápido, lo sentí descender hasta mi espalda donde comenzó a besarla y a descender en un camino de besos hasta que llego a mi culo, me tense al sentirme avergonzada, saco sus dedos de mi y sentí que con sus manos tomaba mis nalgas, era tan vergonzoso, comenzó a separarlas, Que estaba haciendo el sr. Sasuke?!

—Ahhhhhhhhhhh! —sentí su lengua en mi ano, enserio su lengua estaba ahí?—

Quería apartarlo de inmediato, pero se sentía tan bien que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentí que su mano se acercaba y uno de sus dedos se introdujo ligeramente, y gemí aun mas fuerte..

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Se detuvo, beso mi espalda y volvió a introducirlo poco mas… gemí, y ahora introdujo todo su dedo y mi cuerpo se retorció, eso dolía pero mi cuerpo quería más, mi trasero punzaba y aun así estaba empujando hacia su dedo, después de un rato lo saco y volvió a lamer y chupar moría de vergüenza pero quería sentir mas, hundí mi rostro en la cama en busca de huir de mis pensamientos, mi pecho pego a la cama y mi trasero quedo mas empinado.

—Buena niña… así te ves hermosa levantando tu culo para mi…

Enserio había dicho que le estaba dando mí Culo? No podía creer que mi Sr. Sasuke me hablara así, pero no podía creer que mi propio cuerpo era un traicionero! Lejos de indignarme por cómo me hablaba, mis pezones se endurecieron más, me había gustado que me hablara de esa forma? De una forma sucia… Que dios me perdonara y se amparara de mí por lujuriosa.

Seguido de eso metió dos dedos y gemí, retorciéndome en la cama, tense mi cuerpo, removí las sabanas en mis manos, continuo besando mi espalda, volvió a sacar sus dedos y volvió a lamerme. Yo no dejaba de gemir, me sentía avergonzada por lo fuerte que salían los sonidos por mi boca pero no podía evitarlo, las sensaciones que me producía eran perfectas. Dejo de lamer y volvió a introducir sus dedos, esta vez metió uno mas… mi ano se tenso me erice de pies a cabeza y ahogue mi gemido en el colchón, acaricio mi vagina con su otra mano, y me relaje un poco, la sensación de sus dedos en esa zona tan sensible me hicieron evocar mi dolor, mis caderas se balancearon en su vaivén, masajeo mi centro y me erice mas, sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a la gloria pero dejo de tocarme, metió su miembro en mi y comenzó a moverse rápido, sentía sus dedos en mi ano, sus embestidas fuertes y rápidas por lo que no demore mucho y termine viniéndome… mis jugos vaginales salieron y el removió aun mas en mi interior a pesar de que ya había terminado, salió y saco sus dedos de mi ano, caí desplomada en cama, había sido maravilloso, se acerco a mi oreja…

—Quien dijo que ya terminamos… —me sujeto por la cintura y me levanto poniéndome a gatas de nuevo. —no que tenías muchas ganas de venir a un Hotel? levanta tu culo para mí ahora!—la piel se me estremeció.—

Las piernas me temblaban aun pero lo obedecí me tendí en la cama con mi trasero expuesto, estaba encantada por entregarme a él por recibir el placer que me daba, poso sus manos en mi culo y su pene rozaba mi trasero frotándose cuando de pronto…

—Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! —mi espalda se tenso como nunca, mis pezones se pusieron rígidos como si una corriente eléctrica me hubiera atravesado partiéndome por la mitad… lo tenía dentro de mí, por completo su pene, su grande y grueso pene me había penetrado por el culo.—

Grite, sí, y grite muy fuerte, sentía que me desgarraban por dentro, que algo me partía, era mas doloroso que la primera vez que me entregue al Sr. Sasuke, dolía y dolía enserio, hundí mi cara en el colchón y grité con fuerza, mi cuerpo temblaba estaba completamente empapada de sudor por el dolor que me embriagaba, el estaba quieto hasta que bajo de nuevo su mano a mi centro y masajeo suave. De nueva cuenta mi cuerpo traicionero se mecía a su merced, su pene comenzó a moverse de adentro hacia fuera, mi ano punzaba pero aun así quería tenerlo dentro, empujaba mi trasero hacia su pene en busca de sentirlo mas adentro si es que eso fuese posible.

—Te gusta lo que te hago Sakura?…

—Ahhhhhhh! —gemí fuerte.

— Te pregunte si te gustaba… —salió de mi casi por completo y se detuvo por unos segundos, para entrar de golpe.—

—Siii, siii, siiii m-me gusta…. —siguió acariciando mi centro—

Salió de mí y volvió a entrar duro, pero esta vez cogiéndome de la cintura y aprentandome contra el cuando entró, si pensé que no podía estar más profundo de mi me equivoque, sentí su estocada hasta los pulmones, jadeaba de dolor y placer, como podía ser eso real, me dolía intensamente pero lo estaba disfrutando sentía que me llenaba toda.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!… Ahhhhhhhh!

Acaricio mis pechos y sin dejar de masajear mi centro, entraba y salía de mi culo, su boca besaba mi cuello era tan placentero, quería quedarme así por siempre, pellizco uno de mis pezones y gemí… Sus dedos jugueteaban con mis pezones, retorciéndoles, tensándolos, pellizcándolos y yo era un cumulo de emociones, entre mi ano, mi centro, mis pezones y mi cuello, me volvería loca…

—Tu culo es tan estrecho… será mejor que te acostumbres por que ahora te voy a coger por aquí cuando yo quiera

Mi cuerpo se incendio mas de lo que ya estaba de escucharlo hablarme así, me gustaba que me hablará así, lo estaba disfrutando, empuje mi culo hacia su pene frotándome en él.

—Te gusta que te coja por el culo… —su mano que seguía en mi clitoris, se movió hasta introducirse en mi vagina sujetándome fuerte y apretándome a su pene…

—Ohhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhh! Oooooooh Mi Dioooooss!

—Pídeme que te haga venirte —nunca me había dicho algo así, pero mi juicio estaba nulo, retorció mas mi pezon y me estremecí…—

—Ohhh! Ooohhhh! ooohhh! S-sr. Sasuke Oohhhh! ha-haga que me oohhh! Me-me venga… —me sentía tan caliente.

Separo sus manos de mí y me empujo a la cama sin salir de mí…

—Buena niña pero… esta vez pídemelo como lo que soy… tu papá—termino de hablar y me dio una nalgada fuerte, me estremecí.— Pídemelo…

Esa nalgada me había dolido, pero me había gustado, me empine mas y restregué mi trasero a él. Era tanta mi excitación que no me importo la locura que me pedía, no me importaba, al contrario me ponía mas caliente.

—Ya veo que te gusto que te de por el culo… —su respiración era mas agitada y su voz estaba muy ronca.— pero mi niña no ha respondido… lo que le pedí. —soltó su mano sobre mi trasero de nuevo y esta vez fue mas fuerte y gemí.—

—Ahhhhh! Pa-papi hazme ve-venirme… ah, ah, ah…!

—Buena niña… eso le gusta a papi… quiero que me supliques… —soltó otra nalgada sobre mi trasero, sentía que ardía mi piel, pero me gustaba la sensación de la mezcla de dolor y placer.— Suplicame que te de mas…

—Ahhhhhh! Papi… por favor… ah!, ah!, hazme venirme… por favor… —mi cuerpo estaba al limite…— Dame… dame… mas…

—Buena niña

Me dio una nalgada mas y me penetro de una sola estocada fuerte y duro, me hizo venirme con esa nalgada, no lo podía creer. Me estaba dando por el trasero y chorreba por mi vagina jugos vaginales, estaba exhausta… muy exhausta, su semen salía de mi ano en un hilo por mis piernas.

Me tumbe en la cama y él me acuño en sus brazos con ternura, no podía creer que ese hombre que me acababa de dar de nalgadas y me habia dado por el culo ahora me tuviera de forma tan suave y dulce entre sus brazos.

—Eso es para que me respetes Sakura… no me gusta que me hagas berrinches… —Me sonrío de forma picara beso mi frente—

—No se… quizá después le haga uno o dos berrinches más… —hundí mi rostro en su pecho, lo que habíamos hecho me había encantado aunque no tenia el descaro de reconocerlo de frente.—

—Te amo Sakura, te amo con todo mi ser… —levanto mi rostro entre sus manos sonriendo y beso mi frente.— Jamas lo dudes

—Yo también lo amo, mas que a mi vida…

Había pasado un mes de mi cumpleaños, sin duda había sido uno muy diferente pero sin duda el mas especial de todos, aun de recordarlo me sonrojaba y el corazón se me aceleraba, deseaba volver a estar en los brazos del sr. Sasuke mas que anda en el mundo. A pesar de la añoranza de estar con el de a poco me acostumbre al internado, la vida ahí no era tan mala… supongo que por que había crecido en un convento las cosas no eran muy diferentes de esa vida.

Había hecho una amiga llamada Tenten una chica nipona muy agradable que no solo era mi compañera de clases sino también de habitación. Ella me había ayudo bastante para adaptarme, teníamos las mismas costumbres, hablábamos el mismo idioma y nos hicimos buenas amigas… era una chica muy inteligente y divertida. Sin duda Tenten fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en ese internado, no solo porque se hizo mi amiga sino que por un accidente se volvió mi mayor confidente.

_Días atras_

Chat

**Sasuke:** No dejo de pensar en ti…

**Sasuke:** Te extraño demasiado mi niña…

**Sakura:** Yo también le extraño demasiado, no hay día que deje de pensarle.

**Sasuke:** Como te has portado?

**Sakura: **Bien, saque 10 en historia, 10 en biología, 10 en física y creo que en Ingles no me ira tan bien… lo lamento.

**Sasuke: **Has estado distraída en tus deberes… Sakura poratate bien!

**Sakura: **Le juro que eh estudiado día y noche pero el Ingles no se me dá tan bien como quisiera… la profesora es muy enérgica.

**Sasuke: **Sakura…

**Sasuke:** No querrás que me ponga duro contigo… o sí?

**Sasuke: **Cuando digo duro… es MUY DURO

**Sakura:** Creo que si me eh portado mal…

**Sasuke:** Sakura…

**Sakura:** Y me gustaría que mi papi me castigará…

**Sasuke: **Sakura… no me hagas esto… mi amor estas muy lejos y me estoy poniendo duro y estoy en la oficina.

**Sasuke:** Qué hora es alla?

**Sakura:** Son las 2:30 am

**Sasuke:** Qué haces despierta tan tarde?!

**Sasuke:** POr que te desvelas tanto?

**Sakura:** Ya le dije… me estoy portando mal…

**Sakura:** Y quiero que mi papi me castigue…

**Sasuke:** Sakura…! Me estas excitando mucho mi amor

**Sasuke:** Dime que traes puesto…

**Sakura:** Mi pijama papi

**Sasuke:** No espera, mejor… envíame una foto tuya… ahora!

**Sakura:** _Imagen Adjunta _

**Sasuke:** Mi amor!…

**Sasuke: **Como desearía tenerte en mis brazos ahora mismo… No sabes lo que te haría…

—Sakura con quién estas teniendo sexting?!— me gire del ordenador y la vi con los ojos como platos… vio la foto de perfil de mi contacto y su nombre— Oh por dios! Es tu papa!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo14 **

Hay secretos que carcomen el alma

_Tenten_

Por fin teníamos las vacaciones de verano, después de un ciclo escolar agotador unas vacaciones en la playa eran la gloria, mis padres como los padres ejemplares que eran, me habían dado libertad de irme a la playa que yo quisiera con las amigas que quisiera con todos los gastos pagados… si esa era yo la hija a la que sus padres no atendían, no veían y no querían ver por que sus negocios eran mas importantes, pero supongo que era de esperarse, estaba en un internado que mis padres escogieron al otro lado del mundo. Así que si no me querían atender yo me daría la vida que quisiera con quien se me antojara… y la persona con la que quería estar era ni mas ni menos que mi querida Sakura Uchiha! Mi rommie en el internado, nos habíamos hecho amigas pero sobre todo inseparables desde el día en que ella "tuvo" que confiar en mí, no niego que al inicio me asuste… pero después de escucharla y verla hablar de él me di cuenta que ella lo amaba… y no se nunca eh sido tan moralista, si mi amiga se quería tirar a su papa, pues que se lo tirara y el mundo girara… al fin de cuentas yo tampoco era una santa…

_Meses atras_

—Sakura con quién estas teniendo sexting?!— note la foto cachonda que había enviado, pensé que era ese tal Sasori con el que siempre se mensajeaba, ese pelirrojo si que era hot!, pero me sorprendí cuando vi el icono el nombre era Sr. Uchiha y la foto era de su papá— Oh por dios! Es tu papa!

—Tenten no veas… —Sakura intento quitar la pagina de WhatsappWeb, pero solo la agrando y vi parte de la conversación, Woao!.—Tenten! —Cerro la laptop y se tapo el rostro. —Por favor no se lo digas a nadie! Te lo suplico, por favor! —sus lagrimas escurrieron.—

—Tranquila! Por quién me tomas… no es como si vaya por el mundo contando los secretos de mis amigas! —me miro asombrada—

—Aun quieres ser mi amiga?

—Pues sí… no me importa lo pervertida que seas, aunque pensé que la pervertida en este duo era yo!… vale que me has ganado —me abrazo y correspondí al abrazo.— Pero… solo es sexting… no? Entre tú y él… tú sabes? No te los has cogido?

—Tenten! —se tapo la cara.—

—Sakuraaa… te esta diciendo que se le esta poniendo tieso el pito y tu te sonrojas por que te pregunto que si han cogido? Es enserio? Jajajajaja —Me sorprendía lo irracional que llegaba a comportarse, pero esa era mi amiga y así la amaba.—

—No lo digas así!… suena horrible, pero ok, siéntate… te contare todo.

Después de escucharla por horas y no exagero, fue por horas! entendí, salir de un convento con puras viejas, conocer a un hombre como ese; por qué vaya que que hombre era! Recuerdo el día que vino a ver a Sakura todas en el colegio andaban mojadas por él… pfff papasito! Pero bueno la entendía tratar con él siendo el primer hombre que le demostraba amor y la cuidaba la niña cayo a sus pies, lo bueno es que al parecer él también la amaba. Sentí pena por ella cuando menciono lo de su mamá… si que estaba jodida no necesitaba que yo le diera un sermón moralista, ya tenia suficiente con su propia carga auto impuesta.

—Sabes qué? al diablo todos, si te lo quieres coger pues cógetelo, tu mama se anda cogiendo al amigo no? Pues ojo por ojo, diente por diente!

—Pero Tenten igual estamos haciendo mal, yo no debería.

—Y a quién le importa si debes o no? Sakura él te ama… tu lo amas… 1 + 1 = 2

—Gracias Tenten, necesitaba contarle a alguien esto, sentía que explotaría con este secreto en mi pecho… —me abrazo y acaricie su cabeza— gracias por no juzgarme.

—Eso jamas cerezo! —sonreí— No podría… no eres la única a la que le gustan los Maduritos…

—Que?

—Eres una Uchiha no? Debes conocer a los Hyuga —Ella asintió— Pues yo me comí a Neji Hyuga —sonreí— por cierto eh visto la foto de perfil de tu tío… mmm Naruto no? —ella asintió— uffff esta bombocito jajajaja

—Te gusta mi tío?

_Actualidad_

Y ahora estamos aquí en una isla en Tailandia cortesía de mis padres, mi amiga cerezo y yo… no tarda en llegar su amigo Sasori, ella me pregunto que si podía venir y con tal de hacerle la cuenta mas larga a mis padres accedí.

_Karin_

Me había encargado de que Sakura no se apareciera por casa durante todo el verano, meses atrás envíe la solicitud para que la mocosa se quedara todo el verano en el internado, hacerlo fue muy fácil falsifique la firma de Sasuke y listo! Cuando el muy idiota se entero se tuvo que tragar el orgullo de reclamarme, sabia que tenia las de perder de ahora en adelante conmigo. Comenzaba a pensar que esa aventurilla de Sasuke había sido lo mejor que me había pasado por que ahora yo tenía el control pero sobre todo el poder. Estaba por concluir el verano y mis planes de alejarlos estaba funcionando.

—Y ahora? qué es lo que sucede Karin?

—A que te refieres? —lo mire extrañada.—

—Venga nena no es que me queje de verte pero últimamente nuestros encuentros son más frecuentes, Sasuke puede sospechar. —se sentó en la cama dándome la espalda y comenzó a vestirse.—

—Sasuke esta mas metido en sus asuntos que no le importa ni en donde anda metida su mujer…

—Están mal?

—Es solo… lo de siempre, una amante que me esta dando lata. —Suiguetsu era no solo mi amante, era mi confidente al cual le contaba mis problemas, pero este bache no era algo que quisiera contarle a nadie.—

—Sasuke? Con una amante? —Se giró con cara asombrada—Vaya eso sí que es nuevo

—Nuevo? Tú sabes que se encama con cuanta vieja le abre las piernas —levante mi ropa interior y comencé a vestirme—

—Bueno no es para tanto… ha tenido uno que otro encuentro en algún viaje pero de ahí a que tenga una amante oficial, jamas me había enterado—Sus palabras me hicieron enfurecer mas, no solo por que me restregaba el engaño de Sasuke sino por que era cierto, él jamas se había encamado con una mujer mas de una noche.—

—Ya veré como la quito…

—Karin… —me atrajo hacia él mirándome a los ojos—No te aferres a él, tu no le amas, ya tienes lo que querías…

_Hace 13 años_

—Karin no lo hagas… yo te amo y se que tú me amas a mí, por favor no lo hagas!

—No lo entiendes?

—Que no lo entiendo?! Que no entiendo qué prefieres casarte con otro hombre por dinero que conmigo?! Que lo que poseo no es suficiente para ti?! A eso te refieres?!

—Tu no sabes lo que es vivir relegada! Soy una Uzumaki, pero solo tengo el apellido mi madre no tiene ni en que caerse muerta! Toda la familia reniega de nosotras solo por que soy una bastarda! Hemos pasado carencias!, carencias que no volveré a pasar en mi vida! Y si tengo que mover cielo y tierra para casarme con Sasuke Uchiha lo haré!

—Karin, te lo suplico…

—No insistas Suigetsu… no lo hagas…

_Actualidad_

—No voy a soltar lo que es mío.

Suigetsu había permanecido a mi lado a pesar de todo lo que yo había hecho, él me amaba y era algo que me mantenía firme a la tierra, su apoyo y amor incondicional. Él me había perdonado tantas cosas… pero no sabía qué haría si se enterara del motivo por el cual yo era estéril, haber abortado a nuestro hijo me había dejado vacía por dentro.

Llego a casa y miro lo que tanto trabajo me costo construir… veo mi movil y lo tomo busco un contacto y envío un par de mensaje…

—Sra. Karin que gusto tenerla ya en casa… la veo muy animada.

Veo la pantalla del chat y veo que esta en línea… el doble check en señal de que mi mensaje fue visto. Sonrío como hacia tanto no lo hacia.

—Es un esplendoroso día.

_Sakura_

El verano estaba por terminar, agradecía a Tenten por haberme invitado a pasar el verano con ella por cortesía de sus padres, por un instante creí que me quedaría en el internado cuando me dijeron que la sra. Karin había solicitado mi retención en vacaciones, afortunadamente mi amiga era una chica muy hábil en informática y hackeo el sistema para dar pase libre en mi matricula… Eh pasado un verano genial en la playa con Tenten y Sasori… él se ha vuelto un gran amigo desde la cena en casa del sr. Sasuke es una de las personas en las que mas confío y se que él en mí… él junto con Tenten son los únicos que saben de mi relación con el sr. Sasuke a diferencia de mi a amiga Sasori se dio cuenta por él solo.

Todos los días hablo con el sr. Sasuke, una que otra video llamada, mensajes… el me hace sentir amada, le conté que estaba en la playa con Tenten… solo que preferí evitar mencionar a Sasori, se que no le agrada mucho aunque no entiendo por que eso, Sasori es mi amigo…

Estamos en la playa y mi móvil vibra… reviso el movil y veo que me ha llegado un mensaje de la sra. Karin, es raro ella casi nunca me escribe, me pongo tensa, será que descubrió que me escape del colegio? Trago hondo y reviso el mensaje… Oh por dios!

**Sra. Karin:**_ Imagen Adjunta _

**Sra. Karin: **Me la pase muy rico anoche cariño espero volver a repetirlo llegando a casa.

El corazón se me acelera y siento que se me saldrá por la boca, quiero vomitar tengo unas enormes ganas de vomitar, mi cuerpo se eriza y comienzo a dar arqueadas y mi estomago vuelve, escucho a Tenten hablarme, Sasori corre a mi lado, pero no puedo responder… que acabo de ver!

Naruto

Revisaba los documentos en mi poder, tenia todo listo para hablar con él, desde aquella ocasión en la que nos encontramos no le había vuelto a ver, me había puesto a resolver unos asuntos y entre ellos el como ayudarle a él y a mi pequeña sobrina. Tocaron a la puerta y di asentimiento en recibir a quien llegaba, sabia de sobra quién era.

—Que bueno que llegas, tengo todos los documentos listos solo necesito que los firmes.

—Tenemos que actuar de forma rápida y sigilosa, Karin no puede descubrir nuestros planes, al menos no hasta que Sakura sea libre.

—Si Karin descubre que falsificaremos su firma podemos meternos en un lío…

—Correré el riesgo… tu?

—Pues ya que como amigos… jajajaja Estas seguro que ella no puede confirmar que tu y Sakura…

—No tiene pruebas, lo único que tiene es la prueba de laboratorio que se hizo donde dio positivo en Rohypnol, el frasco tiene mis huellas.

—Como lo conseguiste?

—Lo saque con una receta de Karin… las ventajas de tener una flamante esposa que es Química Farmacéutica.

—Estas seguro que no tiene pruebas?

—Contrate a un profesional para que revisara todos sus archivos en casa, en el trabajo, con sus allegados, se infiltro en su empresa, reviso la casa de pies a cabeza, sus cuentas… todo. La ha estado siguiendo durante todos estos meses… y a diferencia de ella yo si tengo pruebas de que ella me es infiel.

—Perfecto… que comience tu divorcio Teme!

Sasori

Sakura esta acostada en la habitación del hotel, Tenten esta con ella y yo solo espero sentado en mi habitación, después de unos minutos sale el doctor que la reviso, Tenten me permite pasar y la veo media somnolienta.

—Que fue lo que paso?

—Al parecer esta intoxicada… nada grave, solo una leve infección en el estomago, pero la niña se puso más mal por lo tensa que se puso…

—Tensa? Tensa de qué? Estamos en un paraíso… quien va estar tenso aquí?

—Por… —Tenten coge el móvil de Sakura y me muestra una imagen… mi dios! Que imagen!— por esto…

—No lo puedo creer… —Sakura comienza a llorar— El me dijo que jamas la volvería a tocar, que él solo me amaba a mí! —llora mas tendidamente.—

—Así son los hombres de cabrones! —Tenten la abraza—

—Ey! No todos somos así… —Tenten me lanza un cojín—

—Tu no cuentas jajaja…

Tenten consuela a Sakura que no deja de llorar, con el típico parafraseo de que los hombres solo tenemos pito para buscar donde meterlo y blah, blah, blah… reviso el móvil de Sakura para revisar quien demonios le envío la foto…

**Sra. Karin:**_ Imagen Adjunta _

**Sra. Karin: **Me la pase muy rico anoche cariño espero volver a repetirlo llegando a casa.

**Sra. Karin:** Ay! Querida disculpame!

**Sra. Karin:** Me equivoque de chat!

**Sra. Karin:** Por favor borra eso!

**Sra. Karin:** Quería enviársela a tu papa pero me equivoque al enviártela…

**Sra. Karin:** Querida responde sé que viste mi mensaje por que no respondes… comunícate conmigo en cuanto puedas. Estoy muy preocupada por ti.

**Sra. Karin: **Te quiere mamá.

—Te lo envío ella.. —ella asiente, aunque lo que había dicho no era una pregunta sino mas bien una afirmación incrédula.—

—Al parecer se equivoco al enviar la foto cachonda con su marido! En lugar de mandársela a él, se la envío a Sakura…

—No puedo creer que él me haga esto… él me lo juro viéndome a los ojos que era solo mío…

—Sakura…no es que lo defienda… —no termino de hablar por que Tente me interrumpe.—

—Hombre tenias que ser! Maldito traidor, sácate con tu pito de aquí!

—Escuchenmee! Soy hombre pero estoy de lado de ustedes chicas… pero hay que ser objetivos, vean la foto… —Sakura gira el rostro a la almohada se niega a ver la imagen, Tenten mira la imagen.—

—Ya la vi… y ahora qué? Ósea si esta cachonda Sasori pero no vamos a estar de morbosos delante de Sakura…

—Tenten cierra el pico… Sakura sé que duele, pero mira la maldita imagen! —Sakura me voltea a ver y mira la imagen llena de lagrimas.— yo no recuerdo que el sr. Uchiha tuviera el cabello tan largo… Tenten tú no le conoces… el sr. Uchiha no tiene el cabello tan largo… no que yo recuerde o que le haya crecido.

—No… él no tiene el cabello tan largo, hable con él anoche y no lo tiene tan largo… —Sakura reviso en su móvil fotos del sr. Sasuke y no tenia el cabello tan largo como en esa foto.—

—Vieja hija de su… —Tenten suelta su rabieta.— Esa mendiga vieja le envío una foto vieja! Y lo hizo a propósito!

—Pero por qué haría eso? —Sakura se levanto de la cama—

—Por qué es una maldita bruja! Por eso! Ella sabe que ustedes están liados y quiere joderlos!

—Es obvio que lo hizo con intención Sakura… —la miro recargado en la puerta, no puedo creer que esa mujer llegara tan bajo.— Esa foto no fue por error, si es una foto vieja como por que te la envío por "error"?

— Debemos hacer algo!

—Debemos? —miré a Tenten desde la entrada…—

—Pues sí… Esta vieja va con todo contra esta sonsa! Y esta ni las manos mete… necesita de nosotros, nadie se mete con las amigas… —me mira.— amigos de Tenten! Si esa vieja quiere jugar sucio, nosotros también jugaremos sucio!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo15 **

Momentos extremos, requieren medidas extremas

_Sakura_

Era nuestro ultimo día en la playa, estábamos pasando los últimos minutos en la playa en la tarde saldríamos rumbo a casa de Tenten en Japón quería darle una sorpresa al sr. Sasuke con una visita improvisada… Ahora Tenten estaba tomando el sol, Sasori estaba nadando me gritaba que me le uniera, pero mi móvil suena. Es la sra. Karin!

—Tenten! Es la sta. Karin! Qué hago es una video llamada?

—Tranquila… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, lo estuvimos practicando. Esto será mejor de lo planeado!—me sonríe y se levanta del camastro y le grita a Sasori.— Sasori! La bruja esta llamando!

—Ok… —tomo el móvil y respondo.— Bueno….

— Donde estas? —Su mirada esta llena de furia—

— Sra. Karin

— Mamá! —me responde muy alterada.—

—Mama… yo… bueno…

— Dónde estas?!…

—En una playa… con una amiga que me invito a venir…

— Konoha Tenten, no?

— Sí, es mi compañera del internado. —Tenten me quita el móvil para hablar con la sra. Karin— No… no. Tenten… la sra. Karin se enojara…

—Señora? Soy Konoha Tenten, hija de los dueños de Konoha enterprise

—Se quien eres muchachita… llame al internado y me dieron el recado de que YO autorice la salida de MI hija contigo!

—Perdón por traerme a su hija sin avisarle a Usted y a su marido todo es mi culpa yo falsifique su firma y baje la solicitud del sistema que usted envío… es solo que no tenia con quién pasar verano y su hija y su novio me quisieron acompañar.

—Novio?! —Tenten abrió sus grandes ojos marrones como platos y tapo su boca con asombro—

—Ah! Sakura no le has dicho a tu madre?! Oh por dios! Perdoname amiga… pensé que tú mama sabia de él!. —Me miro y juraría que su reacción era real de no haberla ensayado mas de 20 veces.—

— Comunicame con mi hija! —me dio el móvil.—

—Sra. Kari… mamá… estoy en una isla en Tailandia con Sabaku No Sasori… —antes de terminar Sasori ya estaba a mi lado chorreando agua se hecho el cabello hacia atrás y la saludo.—

—Hola Sra. Uchiha! Que gusto saludarla de nuevo, lamento que sea de esta forma… —se acomodo el traje de baño—

—Oh Por dios! Por qué no me lo habían dicho mi niña… de haber sido así yo misma hubiera firmado tu salida Sakura!

Su voz cambio por completo, ahora sonaba melodiosa la mujer fría y enfadada ya no estaba, ahora era toda comprensión y dulzura.

— Tu papa se va a poner feliz de saber su relación! —cuando dijo papa me tense… no había hablado con el sr. Sasuke del plan de Tenten, la foto me la había enviado la sra. Karin el día anterior, esperaba que no estuviera ahí y poder contarle con calma.—Sasuke… nuestra niña se puso de novia con Sabaku No Sasori! —No podía tener tata mala suerte! eso era castigo de dios por mis pecados sin duda— Mi niña le acabo de contar a tu papá… acaba de llegar.

El sr. Sasuke apareció en la pantalla me miro con sus ojos serios, la sra. Karin sonreía, quería gritarle que todo era un plan, pero no podía solo pudo salir de mí garganta una simple palabra.

—Pa-pá…

—Hola Suegro! —la cereza del pastel fue Sasori gritando en la pantalla y dándome un beso en la mejilla— Les marcamos en unas horas, ahora salimos al aeropuerto!

—Si chicos diviértanse… si pueden pasar por casa antes de irse al internado vengan a pasar una cena en familia, me encantaría invitar a tus padres Sasori!

—Si sra. Uchiha encantado, pero enserio debemos colgar aun debemos volver al hotel Sakura y yo. — Cuando mencionó el hotel y las palabras "Sakura y yo" note como tenso la mandíbula el sr. Uchiha.—

Sasori colgó y mi respiración se agito ahora debía solucionar todo… El sr. Sasuke sabía de mi viaje con Tenten, pero yo había evitado decirle que Sasori estaba aquí y ahora se enteraba que estábamos juntos y que encima teníamos una relación!Debía hablar con él, debía decirle al sr. Sasuke que todo eso era un plan pero en que momento? Ahora debía estar la sra. Karin con él, dentro de media hora iríamos al aeropuerto y no tendría cobertura…

—Déjalo que sufra un poquito… —Tenten parecía leer mis pensamientos.— quizá cuando le cuentes todo hasta te amarra a la cama y te da la follada de tu vida…

—Tenten! No te vuelvo a contar mis cosas! —escuche la risa de Tenten y la de Sasori… ella si que sabía hacerme reír en los momentos mas inoportunos— ahhh! jajajaja

Sasuke

Pero qué mierda! Quería arrojar todo a mi paso pero la estupida de Karin venia detrás de mi, quería estar solo pero era obvio que disfrutaba del momento y no le daría el placer de explotar.

Hasta ahora Karin pensaba que Sakura y yo no manteníamos contacto, el móvil que Sakura tenia era para doble chip, yo me comunicaba con ella al segundo numero que le compre y le envié al internado. Eso después de que el investigador que contrate me informo que Karin había solicitado que se le enviara a su mail el reporte de llamadas, correos, mensajes y cualquier indicio de comunicación de Sakura conmigo. De vez en cuando le escribía a ese numero algunos mensajes para que ella no sospechara…

_"__Enviame el reporte de calificaciones de este mes"_

_"__Para pascua te quedaras en el internado"_

_"__Tu madre te envía saludos"_

_"__Manten tu promedio"_

Había hecho creer a Karin que mantenía mi distancia con Sakura sin darle explicaciones. Era obvio que el enterarse de la noticia no le sorprendía y en cambio le hacia feliz era la cúspide de su triunfo, era lo que esperaba! En cambio yo? Ni siquiera sabía que el Sabaku No estaba en Tailandia con ella! Y era mas que obvio que eran muy MUY cercanos y yo ni enterado! me sentía furioso como Sakura podía ocultarme eso y por tanto tiempo, en que otras cosas me había mentido esa chiquilla… quizá desde antes de irse, por qué era obvio que mantenían contacto.

—Que pasa querido… no me digas que tú tampoco sabias de la relación de la mocosa?

—Callate Karin no estoy de humor!

—Ay… pobrecito de ti… verdad que se siente feo que te engañen con alguien mas joven? Por que te recuerdo el niño tiene casi 20 años menos que tú… se cansa menos, le da más duro… y le aguanta más…. Son los gajes de la edad ca-ri-ño jajaja

—Largate de aquí! —me metí al despacho y cerré la puerta de un golpe, solo escuche las carcajadas de Karin a través de la puerta—

Le escribí a Sakura pero el mensaje no le llego, marque pero me envío a buzón. Ni siquiera me había enviado un mensaje? algo? Nada! Solo me había soltado la noticia que tenia una relación con ese baboso, que pasaron todo el maldito verano juntos en una playa y que tenían que colgar por qué querían volver al maldito hotel!

No hable con Sakura, espere a recibir noticias de ella o al menos que me respondiera los mensajes, pero no recibí nada. Me quede dormido en el maldito despacho.

Me desperté adolorido por dormir en el sofá estaba por subir a mi habitación a tomar una ducha e irme al trabajo pero escuche ruido en el recibidor… era ella! Ella con el idiota ese y al parecer su amiga… una casaña la había visto en alguna de nuestras video llamadas, ninguno se acerco ni ella.

—Sr. Sasuke la srta. Sakura acaba de llegar con sus amigos… —Kabuto rompió el silencio.—

—Hmm…

—Perdón por no avisar, —Sakura por fin hablo.—pero en todo el trayecto no tuve cobertura y en el avión tuve que…

—Buenos días, están en su casa. —me di media vuelta y subí a mi habitación a bañarme y un cambio de ropa, sentí su mirada en la espalda quería que me explicara que demonios era todo eso, pero estaba mas furioso por su engaño que la deje en el recibidor y me fui.—

Salí de casa rumbo a la oficina y apague el móvil, di orden a Temari de pasarme solo llamadas urgentes no quería distraerme. Temari entro en mi oficina a media tarde con un recado, venia en un sobre sellado, lo abrí.

_"__Necesito hablar con usted lo veo en casa de tus padres, le estaré esperando"_

—Lo vino a dejar un chico dijo que era urgente… puedo retirarme? —Asentí.—

Ese recado era de Sakura, era la única que me hablaba de usted y me citaba en nuestro lugar… la casa de mis padres, me quede tumbado en mi silla, tome mi saco y salí de la oficina. Llegue a la casa de mis padres y me sorprendí de ver un coche aparcado en el jardín, ingrese y de nuevo volvió a mi la rabia, ahi estaba ese cabrón! Maldito mocoso quería sacarlo a patadas de mi casa!

—Buenas tardes sr. Uchiha —por un instante me sentí mal de que el chico me saludara y echara unos pasos hacia atrás, al parecer tenia miedo de mi.— Sakura esta en la cocina…

—Sr. Sasuke… gracias por venir. —Se acerco a mi tímida, que hacia? Por qué me citaba en nuestro lugar con ese pendejo! Qué haría presentarme oficialmente a su noviecito? vi salir a su amiga detrás de ella.—

—Que hay! —me saludo la castaña, la mire un poco dudoso, qué demonios pasaba ahí?—

—Quien le explica? Porque temo por mi vida… —hablo el chamaco que permanecía a escasos paso de mi, gire mi rostro hacia él y lo vi pasar saliva.—

—Sr. Sasuke déjeme explicarle lo de ayer… yo… lo lamento —su disculpa me atravesó el corazón, que estaba apunto de decir? Que se había enamorado de él? Mi respiración se agito.— Perdón por no avisarle, pero todo fue un plan de nosotros…

—Un plan? —pero qué demonios, eso lejos de aclararme me ponía más nervioso.—

—Será mejor que yo le explique pequeña… —Sasori intervino, le decía pequeña a MI PEQUENA?— Sr. Sasuke, Sakura y yo estamos fingiendo ser novios. —Lo mire fijamente.— Lo hicimos por que sabemos todo sobre su relación con Sakura.

Me tense un poco, no esperaba que ellos lo supiesen quería mantener mi relación con Sakura en secreto en lo que veía como hacer lo nuestro libre sin que yo fuera a prisión y ella a un maldito orfanato…me relaje un poco por lo menos con la noticia de que ellos no eran pareja, suspire un poco mas relajado.

—Su esposa le envió esta imagen a Sakura hace 2 días, puede leer los mensajes —intervino la joven castaña—

Cómo era que se llamaba? Teresa? Telma? Algo con T… me dio lo msimo, tome el móvil de Sakura y vi la imagen con los mensajes, recordé el día en el que Karin me convenció de filmarnos, debió sacar la foto de ese video… Ese día había follado con ella hasta quedar exhausto las vueltas de la vida ahora no podía ni verla…

—Sakura estuvo a punto de creerlo, pero Sasori la convenció de que esa foto no era real…

—Lo es… —vi a Sakura sorprenderse.— Solo que es de hace un año.

—Eso nos sugirió Sasori… —mire al pelirrojo, que solo me dio una sonrisa plana.— Dado que ahí tiene el cabello mas largo.

—No puedo creer que Karin llegara a tanto… —tome capturas de inmediato y devolví el móvil a Sakura—

—Tenten y Sasori me sugirieron que para que la sra. Karin dejara de molestarme debía hacerle pensar que yo ya no estoy interesada en usted… y qué mejor que con Sasori, al parecer ella esta muy entusiasmada con la idea y nos dejara en paz.

— Y yo estoy en total disposición en ayudar —el pelirrojo me sonrío de forma ladina.— Si quiere verse con Sakura en alguna parte yo le diré a la Sra. Karin que Sakura saldrá conmigo, iré por ella y la llevara con usted… cuando terminen regreso por ella y la llevo a casa.

Que me estaba insinuando ese bastardo… quería golpearlo pero en efecto su plan era bueno, como demonios no se me había ocurrido a mí? Claro no quiero ver a Sakura en los brazos de otro hombre y menos con ese pendejo.

—Solo que no será gratis mi ayuda…

Lo volví a mirar y esta vez el miedo que habían reflejado sus ojos ahora tenían un brillo de astucia, a que se refería que no sería gratis? Su padre era un hombre rico y poderoso… dinero no necesitaba…

—Cuando yo necesite de Sakura… ella también deberá ayudarme a mí —a que se refería con "necesitar de Sakura" entrecerré mis ojos.—Tranquilo sr. Uchiha… Sakura sabe que no es nada malo, solo necesitare que ella hago lo mismo por mí… que salgamos mientras que yo me encargo de mis asuntos… necesito una coartada por así decirlo…

Lo mire por un rato, Sakura se acerco a mi por primera vez en todo el día y me abrazo por la espalda, eso me descoloco un poco, jamas éramos tan afectuosos en publico por obvias razones.

—Podemos confiar en ellos…

—Entonces Sr. Uchiha, tenemos un trato?

No tenía muchas opciones, Karin estaba perdiendo la cordura… esa imagen era la prueba, debía tomar medidas extremas en lo que el divorcio y la liberación de Sakura procedía…

—Tenemos un trato niño…


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo16**

Negocios de mutua conveniencia; Duda razonable

Karin

Han pasado casi 5 meses desde que la mocosa se hizo novia de Sasori, Gaara y su mujer se han hecho mas frecuente en nuestra casa comentando como Sasori se desvive por Sakura y la va a visitar al Internado cada que puede, disfruto tanto esas reuniones por que Sasuke solo escucha y no comenta nada, a veces se disculpa con el pretexto de que tiene trabajo y se retira… ya no la menciona y por lo que vi en el reporte de mensajería que recibo de la mocosa él ya no le escribe, no la llama… Sasuke esta volviendo lo siento en su comportamiento se ha alejado de ella, ahora solo falta que vuelva a mi cama… tiene un año y medio que no tenemos sexo, y mas de un año que no compartimos la cama, debo recuperarlo y se que esta es mi oportunidad, ahora que esa mocosa vuelva con su noviecito.

Era 24 de diciembre, Sakura llegaría del aeropuerto con Sasori, al parecer la mocosa quizo pasar una semana con él a solas en los alpes Suizos, Sasuke anduvo de mal humor toda la semana. La vi ingresar con Sasori y sus maletas, los padres de Gaara llegaron minutos después.

Termine de arreglarme y busque a la mocosa para bajar, se vistió de forma insípida… no cabía duda que enviar a una mosca muerta a un colegio de prestigio no le daría la clase y elegancia… eso es algo con lo que se nace, no sé como Sasuke se había fijado en ella. Su amiga estaba ahí, esa niña de chongos no me agradaba del todo… había algo en ella que no me simpatizaba.

—Sakura es hora de bajar y atender a las visitas. —mire a su amiga— Otra vez tú en mi casa?

—Sakura me invito a pasar navidad con ella y Sasori… espero no le incomode señora.

—Y tus padres? Que no tienes casa o qué? —sabía que mi comentario estaba muy fuera de lugar y mas que sobrado.—

—Jajaja sin duda tengo señora… pero al igual que usted son personas ya grandes y me aburro, ya sabe cosa de viejos prefiero estar con Saso y Saku —la babosa me sonrió.—Bajamos amiga? Sasori debe estar impaciente…

—Era eso lo que no me gustaba, su mirada retadora y su burla en sus palabras.—

—Si… con permiso mama Sasori me esta esperando.

La vi bajar las escaleras con su amiga, suspire profundo y baje detrás de ellas.

—Brindo por la union de estas dos familias amigas! —dijo Gaara, mientras levantaba su copa.— Eres una excelente muchacha Sakura, jamas había visto a Sasori tan entusiasmado…

—Gracias sr. Sabaku No.

—Como qué señor? Ya somos casi familia! Ahora en mí Tienes un padre y en Matsuri una Madre, nuestra casa siempre será tu casa pequeña.

—Gracias…

—Papa… solo llevamos 6 meses, no exageres.

—Cariño tu padre solo esta entusiasmado, para él y para mi es una alegría enorme saber que tu y Sakura están en una relación formal, unir a nuestras familias significa mucho para nosotros. No es así Karin?

—Por supuesto… y mas para Sasuke, verdad cariño? Gaara es como un hermano…

—Si. —Se levanto del sillón.—Iré a ordenar que sirvan la cena. —disfrutaba esos momentos tan encantadores…—

Sasori

El trato con Sakura y el sr. Uchiha había sido sin duda algo que nos convenía a ambos, ahora yo podía moverme con mas "soltura" si tener que dar tantas explicaciones… aun estando en el Internado puedo ir a "visitarla" a Suiza y disfrutar de mis viajes sin temor, mi padre esta muy feliz por mi "relación" con ella… Si supiera mi viejo.

Festejamos Navidad en una de las actuaciones mas grandes de la historia… creo los únicos sobrados eran mis padres que eran quienes ajenos a la situación eran los únicos que no fingían ni su alegría ni lo que decían, por que al saber cual era la realidad de Sakura podía denotar los comentarios doble sentidos de la sra. Karin… no me había hecho nada a mí pero ya comenzaba a odiarla, hasta a mi sus comentarios me hastiaba, no se como el sr. Uchiha la aguantaba a diario.

Era fin de año y en esa noche quede con mis padres de no obligarme a pasarlo en familia… en Tokio no podía disfrutar tanto de mi libertad y como le pedí a Sakura una semana previa a navidad para atender mis asuntos sabía que el sr. Uchiha no había estado muy de acuerdo y debía "compensarlos" dije a mis padres que tenia una fiesta con mis amigos en la cual les presentaría a Sakura, Mi padre no objeto al contrario me felicito, mi madre pidió que devolviera a Sakura a una hora decente para evitar problemas con los Uchihas y mas con el Sr. Sasuke… si supiera que era a él a quien se la llevaría.

—Sasori maneja con cuidado por favor…—Mi madre se levanto del sofá.— Me alegra tanto tu relación con la hija de nuestros amigos… sabes tu abuelo fue muy amigo de Fugaku Uchiha, tu padre es muy amigo de Sas…

—Mama no empecemos con esa historia de nuevo… —salgo de la casa en busca de Sakura, por lo menos pasar un rato conversando con ella me relaja… si bien no somos novios ella me agrada bastante.—

Llego a su casa y veo a la sra. Karin en la puerta con un vestido de infarto y me saluda.

—Cariño… Sakura ya esta lista… —me da un beso en la comisura de los labios… me intento besar? Me quedo un poco sorprendido.— Nos vemos… —me guiña el ojo y sube a su carro, acaso esa mujer acaba de flirtear conmigo?!—

—Nos vamos? —Sakura aparece detrás de mi.— El sr. Sasuke salió hace 30 min… nos espera donde siempre…

Sasuke

_1 hora antes…_

—Podríamos pasar año nuevo juntos querido—Karin me abraza por la espalda y acaricia mi torso, mientras anudo mi corbata— Como en los viejos tiempos —sube sus brazos en busca de los botones para desabrocharlos, separo sus manos.—

—Que no este con Sakura no quiere decir que corra a tus brazos "querida" —me acomodo el saco…— Yo iré con Naruto… si quieres venir adelante

—No… —se tenso y se retiro bruscamente.— me iré con Tayuya a festejar… dará una fiesta de fin de año. —Sabia de sobra que Karin no tenia una buena relación con los padres de Naruto.— Que explicación le doy a nuestros amistades del por qué no me acompañas?

—No lo sé Karin… diles lo que quieras, eres buena guardando las apariencias.

Salí del cuarto y me subí al coche y conduje al lugar que siempre seria de Sakura y mío, la casa de mis padres… ansiaba tenerla en mis brazos habían pasado algunos meses sin tenerla en mi cama.

_Actualidad_

Vi el coche de Sasori estacionarse en la entrada, salí a recibirlos, mi niña corrió a mis brazos desesperada, se me monto de un brinco y me beso, era una niña voraz por comer mi boca, la sujete con mis manos por su culto suave, Sasori se quedo aun lado del auto.

—Bueno yo ya cumplí, regreso por ella a la 1… —subió en su coche y se fue.—

No me separe de Sakura y entre en la casa para continuar besándola, subí su vestido por sus brazos, quite su sostén para besar sus pezones rosaditos, los lamí vorazmente mi niña solo gimió, de un tirón baje sus bragas, me separe de ella para contemplarla por un instante, amaba verla desnuda. Levante su ropa y la introduje en un cajón con llave, ella me miro sorprendida cuando camine hacia la cocina.

—Sr. Sasuke…

—Que pasa mi amor…? —la veía ahí de pie sin ropa, tratando de cubrir sus pechitos y su entrepierna con un juego de sus manitas que no cubrían gran parte.—

—A-a donde va… —miro atras como indicando que había ocultado su ropa—

—A la cocina… se me va a quemar el pavo lo deje en el horno, sabes que soy mal cocinero amor—le sonreí y se sonrojo aun mas.—

—Pero… y-y mi ropa? —su labiecito temblaba de nervio y vergüenza—

—No querida así andaras en nuestra de cena de año nuevo…

_Karin_

Suiguetsu se había largado a la playa por lo que tener un buen polvo como festejo de año nuevo lo daba por descartado, llegue a casa de Tayuya y el ambiente es muy bueno, hay muchísimas gente que apenas y se puede avanzar entre los invitados, mi amiga se acerca a mi…

—Karin qué bueno que llegas… y Sasuke?

—No pudo venir, ya sabes como es, prefirió quedarse en casa…

—Mejor para ti, —me sonríe con esa curva ladina que tiene.— ven quiero presentarte a alguien… —caminamos hacia la barra de su cocina, donde hay un grupo d hombres muy bien aprecidos— El es Hidan un amigo… Hidan ella es Karin mi mejor amiga…

El hombre me mira de arriba abajo, siento sus ojos sobre mis tetas, se que tengo una tetas apetecibles, pero este ni siquiera disimula sus intenciones. Antes de que pueda decir algo el hombre le corto las intención y voy por unos tragos con Tayuya… pero aun siento su mirada tan pesada sobre mi…

—No te hagas la santa Karin… si viniste a mi fiesta hoy y sin Sasuke es que necesitas una buena follada…

—No lo sé Tayuya…

—Aquí no hay nadie de nuestro circulo social… —Miro al hombre que permanece en la barra, comiéndome con la mirada—Puedes usar mi habitación… adelante y ahora te lo envío…

No me hice del rogar, en 10 años de matrimonio Suiguetsu fue el amante oficial, pero de vez en cuando me daba mis gustitos, y en esta noche ese hombre seria con quién celebraría el año nuevo…. Entre a la habitación de Tayuya y me entregue al placer con ese desconocido, pero no era lo mismo quería las folladas que me daba Sasuke, quería su verga en mi, últimamente el sexo con Suiguetsu ya no era placentero, ni con él ni con nadie al parecer… le hice venirse en mis pechos y al parecer para el si fue una buena noche por que no dejo de elogiarme… me levante me aliste y salí de la habitación… y de todas las personas debía encontramela a ella….

—Querida que haces aquí?

—Ino… Vine con Tayuya es mi mejor amiga y tu? —Hidan salió de la habitación y me dio una nalgada tremenda en el culo.—

—Nos vemospreciosa —me guiño y se fue.—

—Ya veo Karin… vengo de casa de Naruto su fiesta es de lo mejor… lastima que mi novio quizo venir a ver a un amigo aquí… —me sonrió de una forma ladina… la muy perra sabia lo que habia hecho con ese carbón.—

—Ah, sabes si Sasuke ya se fue de la fiesta de Naruto? Quede con él de alcanzarle después de visitar a Tayuya…

—Sasuke? Pero si Sasuke no estaba en la fiesta de Naruto…

Sasori

Conduzco sin rumbo por algunas calles por horas sin estacionarme hasta salir en la carretera escuchando música, aparco en un mirador y me quedo estacionado para disfrutar del ambiente, subo de nuevo al coche y continuo mi camino sin rumbo disfrutando del aire fresco de la noche que se cuela por mi ventanilla, me aparco a fuera de una casa… como es que llegue aquí? De nueva cuenta estoy afuera de la mansión Uchiha. Reviso el móvil y son las 11:59 pm demonios! Aun no debía venir por Sakura, mi móvil suena y reviso, no esperaba su llamada, pero me alegra.

—10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…2…1… Happy New Year! —tenía unos lentes de números, un gorrino de happy new year y toda la temática.— Espera que todos me ven mal jajajaja… Feliz año nuevo amor!

—Jajaja… Feliz año nuevo Dei… me imagino son las 10 am?

—Las 11 bombomcito… —veo que su cara se pone triste.— Me gustaría pasar navidad contigo usando un kimono . —comienzo a reírme.—

—No creo que quieras ponerte un Kimono son muy estorbosos… dirás una Yukata…

—No se mi amor tu eres el japonés…

Dei es mi pareja es un americano caliente que conocí en unas vacaciones en Grecia, quede prendado de ese rubio de ojos azules y no pude evitarlo, fingí mi noviazgo con Sakura para poder estar con él. Viajo periódicamente a verlo a Estados Unidos…

—En una semana es la boda de Yahiko y me pidió que fuera su padrino! Obvio vendrás Saso?

—No lo sé para esas fechas es un poco complicado… Sakura aun no habrá ingresado al Internado, no se bajo que pretexto ir…

—Pues tráela sirve que la conozco y que se venga con su papasito! Jajajaja…

—Jajajaja… Quizá, no suena tan mal la idea.

_Llamada entrante de Tenten_

_Desviar_

—Quien te esta llamando Saso?!

—Una amiga… pero que me decías?

_Llamada entrante de Tenten_

_Desviar_

—Saso si me estas engañando te voy a colgar!

—Jaja… no exageres es Tenten no se que quiera…

_Llamada entrante de Tenten_

—Hay ya! Responde y me devuelves la llamada… —me hace un puchero.—

—Si será mejor que le responda o no dejara de joder.

—I love u baby!

—Me too darling!

Respondo la llamada.

—Que ocurre?

—Es una emergencia, estoy llamando a Sakura y Sasuke pero no me responden, estas con ellos?

—Seguro estamos en un trio jajaja…

—No seas tarado! Es una emergencia

—Que ocurre?

—La loca sabe que él no fue a la fiesta de Naruto!

—Como sabes tu?

—Por qué yo estoy en la fiesta de Naruto y acaba de llegar!

—Mierda! —me bajo del coche y entro en la casa.— Acababa de aparcar en la casa ahora les aviso… —cuelgo la llamada.—

Este maldito lío de locos me haría estallar la cabeza, entre en la casa y vi sus móviles en la mesa de la entrada, ahora entendía que no respondieran, en la planta baja no se escuchan ruidos debían estar en la habitación… joder que incomodo! Subo a la planta alta y efectivamente están en una de las habitaciones la escucho gemir, mis sospechas son ciertas están cogiendo! Me lo pienso para interrumpirlos, si fuera yo le sacaría los ojos a quien entrara a la habitación… pero si mi padre estuviera por descubrirme desearía que me avisaran, me encamino decidido a la habitación y escucho mas la voz de Sakura…

—Ahhh! Ahhh!… siiiiii siiiii ahiiiii…. Ahhhh! ahhhh!

Sus gemidos son fuertes, su voz aguda de niña me embriaga y siento su placer por toda mi piel, me acerco pero dudo ahora de tocar la puerta…

—papi chupa mas mi coño! Ahhhhh! ahhhhh! ahhhh!

Me alejo de la puerta y me recargo de la pared… mi respiración se agita.

— Ya casi papito! Ya casi… más dame más!

Escucho su voz melodiosa entrecortada por el placer, sus gemidos aumentan hasta que su grito mezclado entre un chillido se ahoga… llegó al orgasmo.

—Ahhhhhhhhhh! Si papitoooooo! ahhhhhhh!

No puedo creer que me eh quedado cómo estatua aun frente la puerta, mi peso esta directo sobre la pared… escucho la voz del sr. Uchiha .

—Estas listas?

—Siiii quiero mamartela papi… — Mi respiración se agita al escuchar que ahora es ella quien le hará sexo oral al sr. Uchiha. Relamo mis labios al sentir la boca seca…—

—Buena niña, quiero correrme en esa boquita… y quiero que te lo tragues todo…

—Si papi!

Desabrocho mi pantalón e introduzco una de mis manos, escucho la voz cortada del sr. Uchiha…

—Mas al fondo… ahhhhh… —bajo mi mano por todo mi eje.— Ahhhhh buena niña… ahhhhhhhhhhh! Sakura! Ahhhhhhhh! así mi amor… a papi le gusta como se la mamas…

Mi mano comienza a bombear, de inmediato, escucho a Sakura arquear al parecer se lo ah metido todo a la boca y me excito mas… pero algo anda mal… por que me estoy excitando imaginando a Sakura que me mama la verga? Por qué tengo ese deseo de ser yo quien este postrado en esa cama con Sakura encima de mi? Por qué deseo la boca de Sakura en mí verga? Esto no esta bien… no esta bien… escucho la voz de Sakura…

—Así le gusta a mi papi que se la chupe?

—No pares! —la escucho arcar de nueva cuenta…— Ahhhh!, ahhhh!… sí Sakura… ya casi! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

El sr. Uchiha termina y yo casi al mismo tiempo que él, que diablos me pasaba?, me faje el pantalón y baje de inmediato por las escaleras con las piernas aun temblorosas por venirme, no podía borrar de mi mente la voz de Sakura e imaginármela mamandomela, Yo amaba a Deidara mi novio! no podía estar dudando de mi…

Abrí la puerta principal y la azote de un portazo tan fuerte como pude, un golpe que sin duda me habían escuchado en toda la casa y me quede de pie en el recibidor, no tardo en salir el sr. Uchiha con los pantalones puestos sin abrochar…

—Te dije que a la 1 am… —su mirada fija sobre mí me decía que estaba enojado por interrumpirlos, yo aun tenía la respiración entrecortada y mas que agitada por lo sucedido.—

—La-lamento venir así… pero hay una emergencia, Tenten me acaba de decir que su esposa sabe que no fue a la fiesta de Naruto…

Lo escuche maldecir y darse media vuelta para volver a la habitación con Sakura. Me quede de pie en la puerta intentando recobrar la cordura. Qué demonios pasaba conmigo! A mi no me gustaban las mujeres… o sí?


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo17 **

Tan cerca de la libertad, tan palpable la felicidad.

Sasuke

Karin estaba en casa cuando llegue, era obvio que me estaba esperando con una copa de brandy en las manos…

—Como te fue en casa de Naruto? —me pase de largo sin responder.— En donde demonios estabas Sasuke! —Seguí caminando, cuando el vaso paso aun costado de mí casi rozando estrellándose en el pasa manos de la escalera, era obvio que me lo había arrojado agradecía que estuviera tan ebria para tener tino.—

—Que demonios te ocurre?! —Me arrojo ahora la botella de Whisky vacía, debía llevar un buen rato bebiendo— Estas loca!

—Loca! Me llamas loca! Estoy así por tu culpa Sasuke! Que no ves? Que quieres que piense sí llego a con Naruto y no estas por ningún lugar!

—Por qué no fui! Maldición Karin mirate como estas… ebria, loca, desquiciada… —Me arrojo esta vez el cenicero de cristal cortado.— esta absurda idea tuya de tu matrimonio perfecto solo te esta haciendo daño a ti!

—Y a ti no? Que no tenias tanto amor por esa babosa?! O es que se siguen viendo? En donde diablos estuviste Sasuke?!

—En un maldito bar! Solo! —saque una nota— aquí esta la puta factura…

Se la arroje y subí a mi habitación dejándola ahí, antes de llegar a casa pase al bar en el que acostumbro a reunirme con Naruto y pedir una nota de cualquier cliente que cubriera el horario que necesitaba. Sasori traería a Sakura a la 1 como acordamos.

Los días pasaron y evite encontrarme con Sakura en nuestro lugar, Karin a pesar de haberle dado la nota desconfiaba de mi, de Sakura… de todos, la paranoia le estaba poniendo peor. Sakura se fue de nueva cuenta al internado que aunque la extrañaba ahora sabía que era lo correcto Karin estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Llegue a la oficina y Naruto me esperaba impaciente, tenia una sonrisa en los labios, alguna maña entre manos se traería.

—Teme! Te tengo buenas noticas… —me quede mirándolo por un buen rato.— No seas amargado! Preguntame…

—No seas pendejo…

—Lo tomare com un "Cuales son las buenas noticias amigo adorado?!"… la demanda procedió comienza el juicio por tu divorcio y la custodia de Sakura.

Sonreí como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho en esa oficina.

—Y falta lo mejor… —Se me quedo mirando… sabia que diría, pero me le adelante.—

— "Cual es la mejor parte?" —dije con sarcasmo mientras entornaba los ojos con una ligera sonrisa.— no te dire el resto, ni lo sueñes.

—Jajaja pero lo estas pensando… Resulta que como es mi amigo el Juez Jiraiya paso la audiencia para dentro de 1 semana… Karin no tendrá tiempo de reunir nada! Apuradamente encontrara un abogado que la represente…

_Karin_

Llegaba a casa después de tener que revisar unos informes sobre el laboratorio. Kabuto se acerco y me entrego un notificación y un citatorio para mí.

Lo abrí y era la maldita demanda de divorcio de parte de Sasuke! Donde alegaba adulterio de mi parte! Y encima pedía la custodia de Sakura! El citatorio mencionaba que la audiencia era en una semana… Que se creía el idiota ese?!, rompí la demanda y él citatorio. Tomé el teléfono y marque a Sasuke pero el idiota no me respondió por lo que marque al otro idiota que debía saber de ello.

—Que paso Teme?

—No soy el pendejo ese!

—Prima? Que milagro a que debo el gusto que me llames?

—No te hagas el idiota! Dile al pendejo ese que no se saldrá con la suya y como se que tú llevaras el caso ni creas que me voy a dejar! Sabes que ese cabrón se revolcó con Sakura! Ni con todos los sobornos lo salvaras de la cárcel!

—De qué hablas Karin?

—Que… acaso tu amiguito no te ha contado de la aventura que tuvo con nuestra hija? No te ha contado de sus depravaciones?

—Karin, Sasuke ya te dijo que vayas al psicólogo… esa historia que te has inventado de la niña y él no es real… Karin por favor pide ayuda nosotros solo queremos ayu…

—Eres un pendejo Naruto! —no lo deje terminar y le colgué—

Me estaba tildando de loca? Que le había dicho Sasuke de mí? Naruto pensaba que yo estaba loca e inventaba historias? Corrí al despacho por una botella de whisky y subí a mi habitación, mañana me encargaría de buscar a un muy buen abogado, Sasuke no me cambiaria las cartas, y en definitiva yo no seria quien saldría perdiendo de todo esto, yo no me iría con las manos vacías de esta maldita relación…

_Naruto_

El día de la audiencia llego y Sasuke me esperaba en la entrada, vimos a Karin llegar con su abogado un abogado que conocía muy bien, era un cabrón hijo de puta en todos los sentidos, Neji Hyuga había sido mi compañero en la universidad y mi rival desde entonces… sin duda sería un juicio interesante.

—Caso 28451, Demanda de divorcio por parte del sr. Uchiha Sasuke en contra de la Sra. Uzumaki Karin, con petición de custodia completa de su única hija Uchiha Sakura. Las dos partes están presentes? —ambos abogados sentimos.— Muy bien continuamos. La solicitud de divorcio pide divorcio por adulterio por parte de la sra. Uzumaki y pide la custodia completa de la única hija del matrimonio debido a que la sra. Uzumaki es una persona emocional y psicológicamente inestable para la crianza de la niña…

—Eres un hijo de puta! Como se te ocurre?! —Karin estallo al escuchar los alegatos. —Tu eres el maldito enfermooo aquí!

—Orden en la sala! Lic. Hyuga o calma a su cliente o tendré que ordenar que la arresten por alterar el orden. —Neji asintió y hablo con Karin para clamarla.— Tengo entendido Lic. Uzumaki que usted representa a la parte acusadora… traen las pruebas que sostienen la petición.

—Por supuesto sr. Juez —me acerco y entrego el folder al que fuera mi antiguo mentor.— Son pruebas de que la sra. Karin es emocional y psicológicamente inestable… pedimos que se le hagan pruebas toxicológicas y psicológicas, debido a que presenta estados de psicosis y su esposo, mi cliente el sr. Sasuke Uchiha sospecha de adicciones en su esposa, adicción a la bebida y al Rohypnol —no termino de hablar cuando Karin interrumpe.—

—Eso es mentira sr. Juez! Este cabrón me drogaba todas las noches con esa porquería para follarse a nuestra hija!

—Orden en la sala! Lic. Hyuga calme a su clienta… continue lic. Uzumaki.

—Como le comentaba sr. Juez la sra. Uzumaki en reiteradas ocasiones compro frascos de Rohypnol que mantenía escondidos en casa en un lugar muy peligroso para la familia, los mezclaba entre las especias de la cocina, lo cual pudo haber sido devastador si la cocinera hubiera confundido los frascos y lo hubiera servido en los alimentos a mi cliente y su pequeña hija. En estos documentos puede ver que las facturas y las recetas son a nombre de la sra. Karin Uchiha, nombre de casada de la sra. Karin Uzumaki. La señora presenta un cuadro de psicosis en el cual ha creado una historia que involucra a mi cliente en una especie de relación indebida con su hija… la cual esta en un internado en Suiza y lo cual es imposible…

—Eso fue antes de enviarla! La maldita chiquilla se lo cogía y lo hacían en mi casa!

—Orden! Ultimo aviso ! No colme mas mi paciencia…

—Lo lamento sr. Juez mi clienta no volverá a interrumpir. —Neji atrajo a Karin hacia él.—

—Prosiga Lic. Uzumaki…

—La sra. Uzumaki hostiga a su hija con mensajes inapropiados … —entregue las capturas de pantalla del mensaje que Karin le envío a Sakura con una foto mas que explicita de ella con Sasuke.— Es un comportamiento no apto para una niña en crecimiento ademas de que la sra. Uzumaki hostiga mental, psicológica y verbalmente a la niña con comentarios poco apropiados para su edad. La solicitud de divorcio esta basada en todos estos factores que afectan su vida familiar de mi cliente, la seguridad de su hija y la falta de la señora a su matrimonio con su relación extramarital, anexo las pruebas de la relación que la señora sostiene con uno de los amigos de mi cliente el sr. Suiguetsu Hozuki, con el cual ha tenido dicha relación durante 10 años, ha sido una relación en paralelo a su matrimonio. —le entregue las fotos que el experto que contrato el Teme le había tomado a Karin con Suiguetzu.—

—Tiene algo mas que agregar…

—La lista de testigos del comportamiento indebido de la señora, así como también un listado de personas que pueden atestiguar sobre el acoso de la señora hacia la niña.

—Muy bien —tomo todos los documentos y miro a Neji.— Cómo se declara la acusada?

—Inocente. —Neji habla.— Mi clienta es solo una víctima de su esposo, quien no solo la esta difamando, sino que fue él quien cometió adulterio en los 10 años de matrimonio y una de las aventuras mas indecentes fue con su hija, hija de su matrimonio con la sra. Uzumaki. La señora quiere el divorcio con el sr. Uchiha Sasuke, pero con las debidas diligencias sin que su nombre sea manchado de una forma injusta ademas de que es ella quien quiere la custodia de su hija por obvias razones.

—Entiende la sra. Uzumaki que la acusación hacia su esposo de pedofilia, pederastia, estupro y perversión de menores que sostiene en contra de su marido es una acusación muy grave?

—Lo sé sr. Juez… sé que es una acusación grave…y es por eso que no dejare a mi niña con ese animal! De ese depravado!

—Orden!… La demanda procede —revisare las pruebas de la parte acusadora y espero las pruebas de la acusación de la sra. Uzumaki para proceder con la investigación hacia el señor Uchiha —el juez mira a Sasuke.— La pedofilia es un delito que se investiga de oficio sr. Uchiha… nos vemos en el juicio dentro de 2 semanas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo18 **

cayendo sin retorno; la entrada al purgatorio 1er round

Karin

Me sentía herida, dolida y humillada Sasuke pretendía hacerme quedar como la enferma, loca y adultera! Cuando era él!, era él el maldito enfermo que se había follado a una niña! Y encima la pintaba como una inocente cuando esa mocosa no tenia nada de inocente, cuando los vi follar era mas que obvio que le encantaba la verga! Neji me pidió todas las pruebas que tuviera en contra de Sasuke, que le contara como lo descubrí… pero no tenía nada… solo mi maldito testimonio y el de Tayuya y Suiguetsu de que Sasuke me engañaba con cuanta puta se le atravesaba en sus viajes, pero hasta ahí. Me sentí furiosa… el maldito me había volteado la situación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Me comentaba que cuando los descubrió fue por qué sospechaba que su marido la dopaba?

—Si, una noche llegue y quería tener intimidad con él y el me sugirió beber algo antes y yo accedí, le espere en el despacho pero después decidí alcanzarlo en la cocina, fue ahí donde le ví poniendo algo en mi bebida, regrese al despacho sin que me viera y al regresar me dio un vaso con whisky… después de beber eso me sentí cansada, soy Química Farmacéutica y sabia que algo no estaba bien llegue a mi laboratorio me tome una muestra de sangre y lleve el frasco al laboratorio. Al analizarlo dio positivo por Rohypnol.

—Después de eso, usted descubrió a su marido en la cama con su hija?

—Si… en la noche creo él creyó que había bebido el jugo que preparo para mí en la cena pero yo lo cambie, me acoste pero no me dormí y en la noche se escabullo de mi cama a la de esa chiquilla…

—Entendido —anoto algunas cosas en su agenda.— Tiene el reporte de ese análisis de sangre?

—Si, tengo el análisis de la muestra de sangre y de los frascos…

—Están fechados?

—Si, todo análisis de mi laboratorio sale con fecha y hora.

—Perfecto… Sra. Uzumaki le voy a ser sincero realmente el caso con las pruebas que tenemos es un tanto complicado, pero no imposible, dígame dónde están los empleados de la casa… quiero hablar con cada uno de ellos.

_Día del juicio_

Naruto estaba con Sasuke sentado en su lado de la sala, al parecer definían los últimos detalles de su ataque… por que eso era todo este teatro un ataque en mi contra… el primero en hablar fue el juez y atrajo la atención de la audiencia y el jurado.

—Buenos días, Retomamos el Caso 28451 Demanda de divorcio por parte del sr. Uchiha Sasuke en contra de la Sra. Uzumaki Karin, con petición de custodia completa de su única hija Uchiha Sakura. El sr. Uchiha Sasuke esta presente.

—Presente.

—La sra. Uzumaki Karin esta presente.

—Presente —me levanto y vuelvo a sentarme.

—Perefecto… Señores del jurado, en una minuta se les informo las alegaciones de la demanda por parte del sr. Uchiha así como también las pertinentes de la sra. Uzumaki, teniendo los reportes y pruebas antes mencionadas procederemos con el inicio del juicio… Lic. Uzumaki proceda.

—Quisiera llamar al estrado al sr. Hozuki Suigeutsu. —Suigetsu se levanta de su asiento en la audiencia y se dirige al estrado.— Usted es el sr. Hozuki Suiguetsu?

—Si, soy yo.

—Jura usted decir la verdad y Nada más que la verdad?

—Si, lo juro.

—Seré directo sr. Hozuki, usted mantuvo una relación con la sra. Karin Uzumaki?

—Si

—Podría especificar qué clase de relación?

—Fuimos amantes —el jurado comienza a murmurar y algunos me miran con repudio. Suiguetsu me mira con vergüenza.—

—Podría decir desde cuándo?

—Desde hace algunos años.

—Sea concreto… cuantos años sr. Hozuki? —Naruto tensa su voz a una mas seria.—

—Mas de diez años…

—Mas de diez años… los mismos que lleva de casado mi cliente con la sra. Uzumaki cierto?

—Si.

—No tengo mas preguntas sr. Juez —Naruto se sentó y Neji se levanto.—

—Sr. Hozuki, tengo entendido que usted era amigo del sr. Uchiha, corríjame si me equivoco.

—No se equivoca.

—Durante esos años de amistad usted fue testigo de las infidelidades del sr. Uchiha hacia su esposa en reiteradas ocasiones con infinidad de mujeres.

—Si

—Durante cuántos años fue eso?

—Los mismos diez años…

—La sra. Uzumaki solo busco refugio en usted por las infidelidades de su marido?

—Si, ella me decía que Sasuke no le daba su lugar.

—Mi clienta no busco una aventura, mi clienta busco un consuelo a la infidelidad del sr. Uchiha, Gracias sr. Hozuki. No más preguntas sr. Juez.

—Yo tengo unas preguntas adicionales. —Naruto se levanto.—

—Usted estuvo en casa de mi cliente como su amigo mientras se acostaba con su mujer, abusando de su confianza, le mintió en la cara a mi cliente por mas de diez años abusando de su amistad… y pretende que el jurado crea en su palabra.

—Objecion! —Neji hablo, me sentía asfixiada por llevar a Suiguetsu hasta ese estrado—

—Es solo para dejar en claro la credibilidad del testigo sr. Juez —Naruto era un gran hijo de puta!—

—Concedido.

—Yo la conocí primero, pero ella prefirió casarse con él, yo siempre la eh ama…

—Esta usted diciendo que siempre sintió celos de mi cliente por robarle a la mujer que amo? Es todo sr. Juez —Naruto no le dejo terminar, había acabado a Suigetsu, ahora quedaba cómo el celoso que quería acabar con su rival de amores, era un autentico pendejo Suiguetsu!.—

—Quiero llamar al estrado al sr. Yakushi Kabuto —Neji pidió la presencia de nuestro mayordomo, vi cómo Sasuke se tenso…— es usted Kabuto Yakushi?

—Si soy yo…

—Jura decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad

—Lo juro.

—Sr. Kabuto, dígame cómo fue la primera semana de la srta. Uchiha en la casa de sus nuevos padres?

—No lo sé, yo no estuve en casa tuve una diligencia familiar y el sr. Uchiha me concedió una semana para atender mis asuntos debidamente.

—Usted declaro que el sr. Uchiha solicito que no hubiera nadie en casa en esa semana.

—Si así fue, me llamo para darme las indicaciones y yo cumplí.

—Que tan frecuente suceden esos "arranques" en el sr. Uchiha?

—De hecho nunca lo había hecho, fue la primera vez.

—En 10 años de matrimonio el sr. Uchiha jamas solicito que la casa estuviera sola, pero adopta una hija y pide que le dejen la casa totalmente sola para él y su hija?

—Objeción! —Naruto interrumpir el interrogatorio.— Esta especulando!

—Al lugar lic. Hyuga.

—Corrijo…

—El jurado omitirá esa ultima parte… continue. —el juez corrigió algo en sus apuntes—

—Sr. Kabuto podría repetir lo que declaro acerca del día que la sra. Uzumaki regreso a su casa después de la semana que el sr. Uchiha se quedo a solas con su hija?

—Subí a avisar los pormenores de la cena, cuando iba al cuarto de la srta. Uchiha el sr. Sasuke salía de la habitación de la señorita.

—Puede ser más especifico.

—El señor salió un poco agitado y…

—Y? —Hyga presionaba a Kabuto—

—Se estaba fajando los pantalones.

—No más preguntas señor juez. —Todos en la corte miraban a Sasuke—

_Sasuke_

Como había dejado ese cabo suelto… olvide que Kabuto lo sabía, trague hondo cuando sentí las miradas del jurado y sus murmuraciones, vi la mano de Naruto sobre el escritorio tensarse, podía leer su mente "Con que no tenían nada contra ti sobre tu relación con Sakura? Eres un pendejo Sasuke!" Lo vi levantarse.

—Tengo preguntas… Sr. Yakushi, usted vio a la srta. Uchiha en ese momento?

—No, solo le dije al sr. Sasuke que la cena estaba servida, que si él le podía informar a la señorita y volví a mis deberes.

—Osea que usted no la vio?

—No.

—Usted escucho la voz de la srta. Uchiha proveniente del cuarto?

—No.

—Por lo tanto, usted no vio a la srta. Uchiha ni le escucho en la habitación y asume que ella estaba en la habitación?

—Cuando subí en la primera ocasión ella estaba ahí con dolor de cabeza, por eso cuando subí para informar que la cena estaba ya servida fui a su alcoba.

—Sr. Yakushi, le hice una pregunta y no respondió, limitese a responder lo que le pregunte… Asume usted que la srta. Uchiha estaba en la habitación, sí o no?

—Si.

—La srta Uchiha pudo estar en alguna otra parte de la casa, otra habitación no sé buscando una pastilla para el dolor y usted no darse cuenta?

—Tal vez…

—También pudo estar buscando a su papá para que la llevara al dr? No es así? Pero todas esas son especulaciones porque no la vio ni la escucho, así como también es especulación asumir que ella estaba en su habitación cuando su padre entró?

—Pues si, puede ser…

—No más preguntas sr. Juez

Agradecía al cielo que mi abogado fuera Naruto, casi siempre me mofaba de él diciéndole que era un pendejo… pero en su trabajo sin duda sabía que era el mejor. No había borrado la idea en la mente del jurado de que algo sucedió en la habitación pero por lo menos sembró la duda.

—Solicito que la srta. Yamanaka Ino pase al estrado—Naruto solicito la entrada de mi ex novia?— Es usted Yamanaka Ino?

—Si, Lic. Uzumaki.

—Jura decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad

—Lo juro…

—Señorita Yamanaka podría decirnos en dónde paso fin de año?

—En un par de fiestas, una de ellas fue con la familia del fiscal Minato Namikaze y la otra con Tayuya Otogakure…

—Puede decirme a quién se encontró en la fiesta de la srta. Otogakure?

—Si, a la sra. Uzumaki Karin… salía de una de las habitaciones del departamento en compañía de un hombre.

—Esta insinuando que la sra. Uzumaki tuvo un comportamiento indecente con ese caballero durante la festejo de fin de año?

—No lo insinúo… estoy segura, ese hombre salió de una habitación que tenía la cama desecha y le dio una nalgada frente a mí, Karin aun tenía el cabello alborotado y estaba muy nerviosa por mi presencia…no soy una niña Lic. Uzumaki, es obvio que hicieron en esa habitación.

—Objeción sr. Juez la testigo esta especulando —El abogado de Karin alzo la voz y ella lo atrajo quizá para decirle algo.—

—Al lugar!

—Lo lamento sr. Juez, son todas mis preguntas.

—Srta. Yamanaka, es cierto que durante la universidad usted tuvo un romance con el sr. Uchiha?

—Si

—Es cierto que el sr. Uchiha dio por terminada su relación con usted por iniciar una con la sra. Uzumaki?

—No… ellos ya follaban cuando él aun estaba conmigo.

—Disculpe?

—Que ella se le metió en la cama cuando yo aun era su novia… —Ino miró a Karin de forma superficial—

—Entonces usted guarda resentimiento hacia mi clienta? Y es por eso que esta aquí atestiguando en su contra?

—Yo resentimiento jajajaja… si guardara resentimiento sería en contra de él —me miro con sus grandes ojos azules.— cambiarme a mi? Yamanka Ino heredera del emporio Yamanaka, por esa cualquiera? Jajajaja no tenía ni en que caerse muerta era nada a lado mío, nadie en la universidad la habia tomado enserio, hasta que Sasuke la RE-COGÍO jajaja pero no, no le guardo rencor a Sasuke es un encanto —me lanzo un besillo desde el estrado.—

—Sigue usted enamorada del sr. Uchiha? —POdia notar el juego de Hyuga al querer dejar en evidencia los motivos personales de Ino—

—Quizá, fue un gran amante… —mordió su labio sin dejar de mirarme y contoneo ligeramente sus grandes pechos, de forma seductora— hombres como Sasuke jamas se olvidan.

—No más preguntas sr. Juez. —Karin me miraba sonriente.—

Bravo Ino! Ahora el juez desestimaría su testimonio… apenas iniciaba la audiencia y yo ya llevaba las de perder.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19**

Hundido en el fondo; establecido en el infierno, 2do round

_Tenten_

Las cosas habían ocurrido tan rápido, el sr. Uchiha le aviso a Cerezo que la demanda de divorcio había procedido y que pronto iniciaría el juicio… 3 semanas después volábamos a Japón a la siguiente audiencia del juicio, al parecer el Licenciado de la loca quería llevar al estrado a Saku para interrogarla aunque su tío intento evitarlo el juez decidió que su testimonio era necesario y ahora Sakura era un manojo de nervios obvio yo asistiría al juicio para poyarla, Sasori estaba un poco raro y no entendía por que? Justo ahora que Cerezo le necesitaba más que nunca se había alejado de ella… de nosotras! Ya después me daría explicaciones ese cabrón…

Llegamos a la corte con el sr. Uchiha y el Lic. bomboncito Uzumaki, Sakura temblaba, el sr. Uchiha trataba de reconfortarla pero Cerezo no dejaba de temblar. Entramos a la sala y Oh mi Dios! Mis ojos le volvieron a ver… ahí de pie con su impecable traje y su cabello suelto removiendo unos documentos, era Hyuga Neji el hombre al cual yo me había entregado, quien me había quitado mi inocencia… Era el abogado de la loca! Me acerque a él, no lo pude evitar aun después de tanto tiempo su cuerpo era como iman para el mío…

—Así que usted es el abogado de la loca… —levanto la mirada pude ver su asombro al verme.—

—Tenten…

—Que irónico no? Intentas meter a la cárcel a un hombre por el mismo pecado que tu cometiste… —sus ojos se abrieron mas—

—Tenten no es el momento —se acerco a mí y hablo en un susurro.— Que haces aquí?

—Soy a miga de Uchiha Sakura e intentas meter a su papa a la cárcel… sabes que esa loca a la que defiendes le ha hecho la vida imposible a mi amiga?

—Es mi clienta…

—Pues muy tu pinche clienta pero esta loca!

—Mi deber es defender a mi clienta y hacerle justicia…

—Tu deber? Jajaja me imagino, así como fue tu deber meterme el pito y luego sentirte culpable y dejarme… por que el deber de un Hyuga es hacer siempre lo correcto, no?

—Tenten…

—Tenten no debes estar con la parte acusada —Naruto nos interrumpió y me atrajo a él jalandome del brazo.— Disculpe Lic. Hyuga.

—No pasa nada Lic. Uzumaki.

Camine con el bomboncito a mi asiento en la audiencia con Saku justo detrás de la barra divisoria. El sr. Sasuke y el Lic. Bomboncito estaban frente a nosotras, la audiencia estaba por empezar, Sakura estaba temblando de miedo, sabía que en cualquier momento la llamarían a declarar… no podía perder nada con intentar ayudarla. Saque mi móvil y textee…

**Tenten: **Si tu metes a la carcel al papa de mi amiga, te juro que yo hablo de que me violaste!

Naruto

Aunque la mayor parte del juicio lo tenemos de nuestro lado, han habido ligeros golpecitos que nos han hecho tener que replantear nuestra estrategia, ese detalle de Kabuto, la vacilación de Ino, y que ahora llamen a Sakura a declarar me tiene tenso, Sakura es una niña y Neji la puede llevar a l limite para hacerla sacar la verdad. Sasuke esta nervioso y no es para menos su futuro depende de ella por completo. Lo veo levantarse

—Solicito la presencia del sr. Uchiha Sasuke en el estrado. —Sasuke se pone de pie y camina sin mirar atrás.— Es usted Uchiha Sasuke?

—Si

—Jura usted decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

—Lo juro

—Me puede decir por qué usted decidió adoptar junto con su esposa? —Vi a Sasuke tensarse.—

—Porque mi padre dejo una cláusula en su testamento, donde estipulaba que si yo no tenía un heredero en menos de un año perdería la fortuna Uchiha.

—Usted no quería tener hijos?

—No

—Así que solo adopto a la srta. Uchiha por esa herencia?

—Al principio si

—Es verdad que el plan principal era adoptarla y después enviarla lejos para no tener qué hacerse cargo de ella?

—No, queríamos adoptarla y si bien no atenderla del todo por nuestros compromisos laborales, si la conservaríamos…

—Por el fideicomiso que aun debe cobrar, no es así?

—En parte… también queríamos tener una hija en casa.

—Que le hizo cambiar de opinión sr. Uchiha? Por que tengo entendido que en cuanto la adopto la joven paso 5 meses con usted y su esposa, pero mi clienta afirma que después de que lo descubrió en una relación incestuosa con su hija la enviaron a Suiza por orden de mi clienta…

—Yo no sostengo ninguna relación con mi hija que no sea la de un padre hacia a su pequeña hija, fue decisión de los dos enviarla al internado.

—Porqué primero quería conservarla a su lado y después de forma abrupta decidió enviarla lejos?

—Mejor educación, en ese internado asisten hijos de nuestras amistades. —Neji reviso sus notas… estaba por atacar.—

—Sr. Uchiha, en la audiencia anterior el sr. Kabuto afirmo verle salir de la habitación de su hija de forma muy inocentemente sospechosa… que sucedió en la habitación?

—Nada

—Nada? Puede ser más concreto… detalles Sr. Uchiha.

—Kabuto me informo que la cena estaba por servirse y que mi hija le había informado que le dolía la cabeza, subí rápidamente a ver como estaba, entre en su habitación pero ella no se encontraba ahí, toque en el baño de su habitación, tampoco estaba ahí, use el servicio y salí ajustandome los pantalones encontrándome con Kabuto en la puerta.

—Uso el servicio y salió fajándose los pantalones? Eso explicaría el asunto de la ropa, pero como explica la acusación de su respiración agitada… —Sasuke tenso la mandíbula, lo conocía odiaba dar explicaciones.—

—Ya le dije subí deprisa para verla, son mas de 25 escalones…

—Me dice que subió corriendo a la habitación de su hija… que NO estaba, que uso el servicio, salió y aun así estaba agitado?

—Si

—Sr. Uchiha es usted lo que la sociedad femenina llama… un hombre codiciado, así lo llaman los tabloides de sociales, y eso en parte a su fortuna a su personalidad pero sobre todo a su porte… es un hombre fuerte, un hombre que cuida de su físico… Sr. Uchiha cuantas veces a la semana asiste al gimnasio?

—A veces de forma frecuente…

—Sea mas concreto… y le recuerdo que esta bajo juramento sr. Uchiha

—3-4 veces a la semana.

—Enserio?… Pensé que asistía diario? —Saco unas hojas—El reporte del gimnasio al que asiste me indica que usted asiste de forma diaria… no me explico como un hombre con la disciplina que usted tiene se pueda agitar por solo subir 25 escalones apresuradamente y encima continuar agitado después de usar el servicio… la condición que usted tiene es como para subir y bajar esas escaleras 20 veces.

—Ya no tengo 20 años…

—No más preguntas sr. Juez

—Lic. Uzumaki por favor el testigo es suyo…

Sasuke luce dulce sereno pero lo conozco se que debe estar harto y fastidiado, debía recomponer la situación si o si…

—No tengo preguntas —era mejor dejar las cosas así.— Ahora debía desviar la atención de ese punto lo antes posible.—llamo al estrado a la sra. Uzumaki Karin. —la vi caminar mientras Sasuke volvía a su asiento. —Es usted Uzumaki Karin?

—Si soy yo

—Jura decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad?

—Si, lo juro

—Señora Uzumaki, en el reporte que entrego al juez, a la defensa y al jurado especifica que el sr. Uchiha no cumplía ya sus obligaciones maritales desde hacia más de un año y medio… en concreto desde que adoptaron a su hija, no es así?

—Si

—Es verdad que el sr. Sasuke Uchiha ya no comparte con usted la misma habitacion? La misma cama desde hace mas de un año?

—Si

—Sra. Uzumaki quisiera leer este mensajes…—el entrego la hoja a ella— por favor lea.

— **"**_Me la pase muy rico anoche cariño espero volver a repetirlo llegando a casa_."

— Quién es el remitente sra. Uzumaki. —entrego la misma hoja al jurado con la foto porno de Karin con Sasuke.—

— Yo

—A quién se la envió?

—A Sakura…

—Porque?

—Por error…

—Lea los siguientes mensajes…

—"_Ay! Querida disculpame!" "Me equivoque de chat!" "Por favor borra eso" "Quería enviársela a tu papa pero me equivoque al enviártela…_"

—Usted declaro que el sr. Uchiha ya no cumplía con sus obligaciones como esposo, pero en ese mensaje dice que habían tenido relaciones, el mensaje es del verano del año pasado… menos de un año, lo cual dice que miente… le vuelvo a reiterar esta bajo juramento y mentirle a la corte es un delito muy grave sra. Uzumaki. Por qué le envió ese mensaje su hija, con una imagen de lo mas impropia para una niña?

—Yo, yo no sé la quise enviar, fue un accidente!

—Accidente? Se la quería enviar a su esposo, recordándole una noche que no había sucedido? O quería molestar a su hija?! Quería hacerla sentir incomoda por sus celos?! Celos que le tiene a su hija por que su matrimonio no funciono y no encuentra a quien culpar?!

—No, eso no es verdad! Ella es una trepadora se le metió a la cama! Es una zorra!

—Orden! Sra. Uzumaki le recuerdo que esta en una corte, su hija esta presente y su lenguaje no es el apropiado en mi juicio, continue lic. Uzumaki.

—Gracias sr. Juez… Sra. Uzumaki, es verdad que el fin de año, usted estuvo en la fiesta de la sra. Tayuya Otogakure?

—Si

—Después se retiro a la fiesta del fiscal Minato Namikaze?

—Si

—La razón fue por qué su esposo le indico que estaría ahí, no es así?

—Si

—Pero no se quedo a la fiesta, se retiro de inmediato. Puede decirnos por qué?

—Por qué mi esposo no estaba ahí.

—De hecho su esposo nunca estuvo en la fiesta…. Después se retiro a su casa y le reclamo?

—Si

—Estaba usted ebria?

—No… solo había tomado unas copas…

—Cuantas?

—No recuerdo, solo unas 2-3

—Cuando llego mi cliente que hizo?

—Le reclame pero el me ignoro.

—Y usted no es una mujer a la cual ignoren, cierto? Por que usted ataco a mi cliente arrojándole el vaso de cristal cortado que tenía en las manos, una botella de vidrio y un cenicero del mismo material que el vaso, no es así?

—No recuerdo…

—Será que no recuerda por qué estaba usted tan ebria y por eso es que no lo recuerda, por qué sra. Uzumaki usted se bebió toda la botella de whisky… el mayordomo dio el reporte de que en esa ocasión él levanto el imperfecto que usted dejo, el vaso que le arrojo a mi cliente por al espalda, la botella vacía, el cenicero… Sra. Uzumaki usted tiene problemas con la bebida?

—No soy una maldita borracha!

—Silencio! Una mas sra. Uzumaki y la hago arrestar, esta vez no seré tan indulgente. Continue lic. Uzumaki

—Gracias, Sra. Uzumaki, sus arranques de irá son siempre tan violentos?

—No soy una borracha y no soy una loca.

—Sra. Uzumaki por qué arrojo el vaso a mi cliente?

—Porque me mintió! se largo a otro sitio para estar con su amante.

—Quien es su amante?

—Mi hija!

—Pero su hija paso fin de año con su novio… tengo entendido que es el joven Sabaku No Sasori, hijo del empresario Sabaku No Gaara, mi cliente paso toda la noche en un bar en el centro… —pase la factura al jurado y al juez— Sra. Uzumaki usted ataco a mi cliente por su paranoia y sus celos infundados… su hija estaba en una fiesta con su novio, mientras su esposo llegaba con usted… Es todo sr. Juez.

_Sakura _

Mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, sentía que mi cuerpo era gelatina, tío Naruto enfrentaba a la sra. Karin con tanta dureza y me preguntaba si sucedería lo mismo conmigo cuando el licenciado de la sra. Karin me interrogara… respire profundo…

—Bien lic. Uzumaki, ahora es su turno lic. Hyuga…

Hyuga? Lo mire y después mire a Tenten… era él! El hombre que había mencionado ella, el hombre con el que había estado, la cara de Tenten era muy seria, demasiado seria, quise preguntarle pero mi cuerpo se estremeció al escucharlo.

—Quisiera llamar al estrado a la srta. Uchiha Sakura.

Al escuchar mi nombre me puse nerviosa, sé que eso pasaría pero saber que el momento llego me aterra, tío Naruto me miró y me dió aliento para ir. Camine hacia el estrado, el Lic. Hyuga estaba sereno, mas sin embargo su mirada no me dedía lo mismo…

—Es usted la srta. Uchiha Sakura?

—Si

—Jura decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad?—Respiro profundo y veo al sr. Uchiha, debo ser valiente por él…—

—Si… lo juro


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo20 **

Arrepentirse para redimir o arder para purificar, 3er round

_Sakura_

—Srta. Uchiha, podría describirnos la relación con su madre?

—Complicada…

—Podría dar más detalles?

— Ella siempre fue amable conmigo aunque su trato era hostil, lo sentía en sus palabras.

—Entiendo no han sido muy afines… podría describirnos su relación con su padre? —pase saliva.—

—Es mas cercana.

—Que tanto srta. Uchiha… esta bajo juramento. —Su mirada se clavo mas en mí—

—El se preocupa por mí.

—Que mas srta Uchiha… no responder se puede tomar como desacato a la ley…—sentía que me faltaba el aire.—

—Se preocupa por mí, es amable, me cuida y me protege.

—Srta Uchiha podría decirnos que hizo usted y su padre en la semana que se quedaron solos en casa por orden de su padre?

—Papa trabajaba en su despacho —recordé las palabras de tío Naruto no des mas información de la que te solicitan, por lo tanto no mencione que pasamos la semana en casa de sus padres completamente solos a las fuera de la ciudad— yo sé cocinar, así que preparaba la comida, a veces veíamos películas —comencé a sonreír por recordar esos días en los que fui realmente feliz, sin preocuparme de nada, solo con su compañía.— un día vimos un maratón de princesas disney… recuerdo que el sr. Sasuke se durmió durante casi dos películas jajaja…

—Que otras cosas hicieron para pasara la semana? Por lo que acaba de decir pasaron toda la semana solos… todo el día y toda la noche, solo veían televisión.

—No, también caminábamos, veía fotos de sus padres… de mis abuelos y me contaba la historia de detrás de cada foto.

—Cambio el trato cuando llego la sra. Uzumaki a casa?

—Si

—En qué cambio?

—Esa semana yo entre a clases y ya no estaba todo el día en casa, llegaba y hacía mis deberes, ella llegaba hasta las 10 al igual que papa…

—Siempre estaba sola?

—Casi siempre.

—La sra. Uzumaki dio testimonio acerca de qué usted y su padre sostienen una relación incestuosa —sus ojos se clavaron en mi mirada.— algo que decir al respecto? —siento mareo, el aire me esta faltando—

—No,

—No que?

—No tengo ninguna relación de ese tipo con mi papá. —por que la gente se mueve… o soy yo la que esta mas mareada?—

—Niega rotundamente que su padre entrara en las noches de forma clandestina en su habitación para tocarla de formas indebidas?

—Si, lo niego… —Mi garganta comenzaba a secarse, como podía estar diciendo tanta mentira junta.—

—Mi clienta indica que su marido la dopaba con Rohypnol para poder escabullirse en su habitación… estaba usted enterada de eso? —me quede callada— El Rohypnol es un medicamento controlado srta Uchiha y es un delito usarlo sin prescripción medica… —Sí el sr. Sasuke se metía en mi cama por las noches, pero no tenía idea que la durmiera para que pudiéramos estar juntos, me sentí mareada, me sentía mal, eso no podría ser cierto, el sería incapaz de hacer algo así… la sra. Karin hasta dónde era capaz de llegar para separarnos.— Srta Uchiha, estaba usted enterada de que su padre dopaba a su madre para meterse en su cama?!

—Objeción! El Lic. Hyuga esta hostigando a la srta. Uchiha, que le reitero es menor de edad y debe ser tratada con decoro… ademas de que esta asumiendo que mi cliente dopaba a su esposa y eso no ha quedado estipulado, pido que su acusación sea desestimada y borrada del acta de juicio sr. Juez.

—El jurado omitirá eso ultimo y no entrara en el cata de juicio… Lic. Hyuga le voy a solicitar que tenga más tacto al abordar a la srta Uchiha creo que no necesito recordarle que es una menor… —el juez miro muy serio al lic. Hyuga— continue por favor.

—Srta Uchiha reciba una disculpa… Señorita usted ha declarado bajo juramento que usted y su padre no sostienen una relación sentimental. No es así?

—Si

—Entonces no habría ningún problema si se somete a un estudio medico para cerciora que usted no ha tenido contacto con su padre… —me tense al escuchar lo que dijo.—

—Objeción! Eso es una falta de respeto a la hija de mi cliente y una falta muy grave a sus derechos individuales. —Tío Naruto se levanto de su asiento furioso al igual que el sr. Sasuke.

—Sr. Juez tengo la noción firmada por su madre que autoriza la revisión medica para descartar que la niña ha sido abusada.

—Abogados acérquense… —vi que los dos abogados se reunieron con el juez y hablaron mas bajo.—

—Sr. Juez entiendo el punto del Lic. Hyuga… pero la srta Uchiha tiene novio, el joven Sabaku No Sasori… no planeo meterme en asuntos ajenos, pero son jóvenes yo no metería las manos al fuego asegurando que entre ellos dos no ha pasado nada, si esa prueba da positivo que asegura que mi cliente es el responsable… la niña vive al otro lado del mundo…

—Su petición es denegada Lic. Hyuga, tiene mas preguntas?

—No…

—Bien, su turno Lic. Uzumaki… —regresaron a su lugar pero ahora el lic. Hyuga tomo asiento y tío Naruto se acerco a mi.—

—Srta. Uchiha, podría decirme si alguna vez su padre la lastimo?

—No… —si en varias ocasiones, pero había sido por amor.—

—Srta. Uchiha podría decirme si alguna vez si su madre la lastimo?

—Solo en una ocasión… cuando me informaron que me iría al internado, yo no quería irme y trate de convencerlos de que no lo hicieran , papa dijo que debía irme de forma enérgica para terminar con la conversación pero la sra. Kar… mamá se molesto por que hiciera enojar a papa, me tomo del brazo y me jaloneo por la casa, le dije que me lastimaba sentía sus uña en mi brazo, pero ella no me soltó, me grito que debía disculparme con papá y con ella por ser una mala hija.

—Que fue lo que dijiste para que tu madre se pusiera tan molesta?

—Que si querían que tuviera una buena educación podía volver al convento… que no tenían que enviarme lejos, la sra. Karin me dijo que no, por que no me habían educado bien las monjas y fue cuando papa intervino.

—Usted le dijo eso a su padre sobre el altercado con su madre? —Naruto me miro con tristeza.—

—No

—Por que?

—No quería que ellos discutieran por mi culpa, la sra. Karin es muy enérgica.

—Le tienes miedo a tu madre pequeña?

—Si

—La sra. Karin estallo por un motivo irracional, maltratando a su hija no solo verbal, psicológicamente sino también de forma física, es obvio que la niña le tiene pavor. No más preguntas sr. Juez.

Salí del estrado temblando, no sabía si lo había hecho bien o no, no levante la mirada sentía que todos los ojos de esa corte estaban puestos en mi, sentía la mirada de odio de la sra. Karin, pero sobre todo la del sr. Sasuke… no quería mirarlo por que tendría la necesidad de correr a sus brazos en busca de consuelo.

—Lo hiciste bien amiga… tranquila. —Tenten me abrazo, agradecía tanto tenerla a mi lado.—

Tenten

El juicio continua, desee arrancarle la cabeza al maldito de Neji cuando interrogo a Cerezo, quería brincar la barra de lineamiento de la audiencia y patearle su culo arrogante, pero me contuve… ahora de nueva cuenta interrogan a la loca sobre su adicción al Rohypnol

—Sra. Uzumaki, me puede decir por que decidió hacerse los exámenes toxicológicos?

—Porque vi a mi marido poniendo el Rohypnol en mi bebida.

—Las huellas que presenta el frasco corresponden a las de su marido, el Sr. Sasuke Uchiha no es así?

—Si

—Usted realizo los estudios de su sangre no es asi?

—Si

—Alguien más puede corroborarlo?

—Si, Jugo mi asistente en el laboratorio, reviso mi sangre sin saber que era mía, no quería que nadie supiera mi citación, es vergonzoso decir que tu marido te droga para follarse a tu hija…

—Los análisis los saco antes de enviar a su hija al internado, —paso unos documentos al juez y al jurado.— Ahí esta la prueba del laboratorio, donde indican los niveles de Rohynol de mi clienta y están fechados con el día que mi clienta asevero desde el inicio de este caso… no mas preguntas sr. Juez.

—Sra. Uzumaki —el bomboncito ataco.— Es interesante ver que las únicas pruebas que presenta contra su adicción al Rohypnol son de SU laboratorio… pruebas que USTED manipulo…

—Yo no soy adicta a ningún fármaco.

—Esta usted diciendo que no compro el Rohypnol?

—Yo no compre nada por que no lo consumo, ese hombre me dopaba! —Señalo al sr. Sasuke.— Él me tenía drogada para cogerse a mi hija.

—Sra. Uzumaki… un grito más y llevara su divorcio desde los separos —El juez la miro irritado.—

—Sra. Uzumaki podría decirnos por qué estas facturas de compra de Rohypnol y rectas de medicación están a su nombre y expedidas por usted?

—Deben ser falsas! Yo no expedí nada! Y no compre nada!

—Sra. Uzumaki usted es Química Farmacéutica, no es así?

—Si

—Unos de los efectos del Rohypnol son mareos, tensión arterial, amnesia y amnesia anterógrada… puede explicarle al jurado estas dos ultimas.

—La amnesia es la perdida parcial de memoria, el no recordar ciertos lapsos del día o momentos precisos de tiempo posterior al uso del medicamento aunque uno deje de consumirlo puedo persistir el efecto y la amnesia anterógrada es la perdida de memoria durante el uso del medicamento o el efecto de este.

—Sra. Uzumaki corrija si me equivoco… Es cierto que el uso de Rohypnol con alcohol provoca violencia extrema en sus consumidores.

—Si, es un efecto que se puede dar…

—Entonces… si usted dio positivo por Rohypnol y consumía alcohol de forma constante, puede ser eso un detonante de su agresividad que hasta ahora ha negado pero ha quedado en evidenciada, —Karin se quedo muda— El uso constante del Rohypnol genera perdida de memoria, las facturas tienen su nombre, su firma no recuerda comprarlo ni usarlo, tal vez por que es adicta al Rohypnol y presenta los síntomas ya mencionados!

—Y no eh olvidado nada por que yo no soy adicta…

—Dice que mi cliente es quién puso el frasco de Rohynol en la despensa por qué tiene sus huellas, pero sra. Uzumaki también presenta las suyas, las de la cocinare y las de un tercero más! Usted coloco ese frasco ahí para ocultar su adiccion y mi cliente pudo haberlo tocado accidentalmente!

—Noo! Eso no es verdad!

—Vease, Presenta los síntomas de agresividad por su adicción al alcohol que mezclaba con el medicamento! Usted es una adicta! Y pretende que le creamos solo por que presenta un documento de una prueba de SU laboratorio, una prueba que puede ser totalmente manipulada por usted para inculpar a su marido!

—Nooooo! Yo no lo soy… no lo soy!

—Usted misma nos ha dicho las consecuencias de usar el medicamento y mas si se abusa de su uso…Es todo sr. Juez.

—Doy por finalizado el juicio, el jurado se retirará para deliberar cual será la sentencia, los involucrados deberán esperar la sentencia. —el juez se levanto y se retiro todos comenzaron a salir.—

Vi a Neji salir con la loca de prisa, Cerezo camino hacia el sr. Sasuke y el lic. Bombomcito, yo me quede de pie mirarlo salir, sin siquiera mirarme. Salimos a la estancia de la corte, había muchas personas, al parecer no era la única audiencia que se llevaba a cabo, Sakura quería ir al baño y le acompañe mientras el Bombomcito y el sr. Uchiha nos esperaban aun costado de la puerta principal, bajamos unas escaleras, la corte era un edificio antiguo muy hermoso, los baños como siempre estaban al final de un largo y escondido pasillo "tan típico" al llegar vi a Neji fumando un cigarrillo afuera de los baños, me miro y me mordí el labio, Saku noto mi nerviosismo…

—Tenten…

—Neji…

—Podemos hablar?

—Estarás bien? —Sakura tomo mi brazo y me miró.—

—Si Cerezo tu entra te espero aquí afuera.

Saku entro en el baño mirándome, cuando ya no se vió Neji se acerco a mí.

—Como has estado?

—Excelente…

—Me alegro —dio una fumada— Me debes una.

—Eh? Yo no te debo nada!

—Tu mensaje… —agito su móvil en la mano.—

—Enserio aun conservas el mismo numero? Woao!

—Querías que lo viera… —volvió a fumar y tiro la colilla.— el papa de tu amiga no ira a la carcel…

—No irá por que el Lic. Bombomcito te hizo pedazos! No por que quisieras ayudarme…

—Eso crees? —Me tomo del cuello y me empujo hasta la pared empotrandome con su pierna entre mis piernas, su cuerpo me aprisiono.— Si yo hubiera querido mando al papa de tu amiga a pudrirse en la carcel… —me susurro en el oido.—

—El Bombomcito de Uzumaki lo hizo mucho mejor que tú, no me vengas con eso!

—Jaja… vale vale… si se que Uzumaki defendió bien a su amigo, sin duda lo del adulterio no podía alegarlo, ni lo de su paranoia y psicosis imposible ayudar a esa loca… pero el asunto de estupro, pedofilia, pederastia y el incesto vaya que si… o que me crees tan pendejo para no investigarlo? Que crees que no supe qué fue a Suiza por su cumpleaños? Investigue todos sus vuelos… Supe que se la llevo a un hotel, tengo los videos del hotel donde él y ella ingresan piden una habitación y entran juntos al cuarto… que hubiera pensado el jurado que ellos dos hicieron en esas tres horas qué tardaron en salir? Seguro se la pasaron jugando manitas calientas… jajaja

—Y por que no dijiste nada? —me tense, por que sabia muy bien de que me hablaba.—

—Por que ahora me debes una Tenten…

—Yo no te debo nada! Te dije que si lo metías a la carcel yo te denunciaba y sabes que mi demanda procedería por que el delito aun no prescribe…

—Jajaja Quién ha estado estudiando leyes en este tiempo… sabes que no me ganarías en un juicio.

—No! Pero tú reputación quedaría manchada! —su rostro se puso serio y acerco su rostro al mío.— El gran abogado Neji Hyuga violo a la hija de los dueños de Konoha Enterprise… buen titulo para los tabloides.

—Te quiero de nuevo en mi cama Tenten —me tense.—

—Eso jamas!

—Aun puede pudrirse en la carcel el papa de tu amiguita, basta con que yo haga llegar los videos a servicios infantiles… tu decides —

—Eres un animal!— Puso su boca sobre la mía con violencia, quería responderle pero mi orgullo se interponía, el grito de Sakura nos saco del momento.—

Sakura

Entre en el baño y lave mis manos, me sentía tan estresada por el juicio, por todo lo que se había dicho por tener que enfrentarme a todos y tener que mentir de esa manera, pero no me importaba que tuviera que hacer por estar con el sr. Sasuke, si debía mentir lo volvería hacer, lave mi rostro y tome algunas toallas de papel para secarme, abrí los ojos y ella salía de uno de los servicios del baño, La sra. Karin me miro con odio.

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí… a doña inocencia en persona.

—Sra. Karin…

—No, no, no, no empecemos con tu numerito de mustia "sra. Karin yo no quería lastimarla" "Sra. Karin no me quería coger a su marido, pero me lo cogí" No te hagas la santa conmigo, con ese jurado pusiste tu carita de niña buena, inocente… pero a mi no me vas a engañar!

—Yo no pretendo engañarla.

—No si no pretendes nada conmigo eso me queda claro, todo lo quieres con mi hombre…

—El sr. Sasuke ya no es su hombre —me hirvió la sangre de escucharla decir eso, el sr. Sasuke ya no era suyo, el era mío!—

—Mira… la gata saco las garras jajaja te crees su dueña verdad? Te crees especial?… —se acerco a mí— Los besos que te da a ti, también me los daba a mi… así como te acaricia también me a cariaba a mi… así como te coge también me cogía a mi y con mas ganas querida… —puso su mano sobre mi vientre y comenzó a descender.— Así como te come el coño con voracidad… así me lo comía a mi… no eres especial, ahorita te quiere a ti, pero cuando encuentre otra tierna florecita te botara.

—El no me botará… el sr. Sasuke me ama —no quería escucharla, quería hacer que cerrara la boca.—

—Jajaja que patética eres… dime cuando te coge te pide que le digas que te encanta su verga? Que te gusta como te folla? Que te encanta tener su verga en la boca? —no le respondí pero creo noto mi respuesta en mis ojos.— Jajaja Eso se lo decía yo a mi HOMBRE…

—Callese! No quiero escucharla! —Comencé a llorar y le di una bofetada.—

—Eres una maldita zorra!

La sra. Karin se me lanzo encima y comenzó a golpearme, solo sentí sus manos sobre mi cabello y cómo caíamos al piso, intente quitármela pero era imposible, gritaba muy fuerte, Tenten entro corriendo con el Lic. Hyuga detrás de ella. EL licenciado agarro a la sra. Karin quien antes de quitarse me dio un golpe en la cara, Tenten me abrazo, yo lloraba aun cubriéndome.

—Callese! No quiero escucharla!

—Esto es lo que te mereces maldita zorra!

—Callese vieja bruja! cómo se le ocurre golpear a Sakura?!

—Sra. Uzumaki esto solo va a empeorar la resolución… debemos salir de aquí.

—Te vas arrepentir maldita mosca muerta! Esto no es nada comparado con lo que te voy hacer!

—Llévatela de aquí Neji!

Salimos del baño y Tenten me ayudo a avanzar me sentía mareada por la caída, subimos a la planta donde se encontraban el sr. Sasuke y el tío Naruto, que al vernos corrieron hacia nosotras.

—Pero qué demonios paso?

—La sra. Karin la golpeo —el sr. Sasuke me cargo y me sentó en una banquilla.—

—Que fue lo que paso Sakura? —El tío Naruto me miraba asombrado.—

—La encontré en el baño y comenzamos a discutir… —el señor Sasuke limpiaba la sangre que salía de mi labio con un pañuelo.— y después nos peleamos.

—No puedo creerlo… Karin se ha vuelto loca.

—La bruja la amenazo, yo la escuche y el lic. Hyuga también… dijo que le haría algo peor que se iba arrepentir.

—Que?! Tenemos que hablar con el juez, debe considerar esto antes de la sentencia… Tenten acompañame.

Vi a Tenten irse con tío Naruto a ver al juez, el sr. Sasuke me limpiaba la herida.

—Por qué se pelearon? —presiono la herida.—

—Ah! me duele —continuo limpiándome—

—Lo sé mi amor, pero si no se te limpia se infectara… que fue lo que te dijo Karin?—no respondí, con la pelea me sentía alterada y de solo recordar sus palabras me sentía aun peor.—Sakura que fue lo que ocurrió en ese baño…

—Nada…

—Sakura — se acerco a mi y me susurro.— No estoy para tus malditos berrinches en este momento dime que demonios paso en se baño! —su mirada era furiosa.— Esa loca te amenazo!

—Ella… —comencé a llorar.— ella me dijo que solo me quería por ahora y que después me botaría… que usted me hacia el amor como se lo hacia a ella… que me tocaba como a ella… que me pedía ser como ella… yo no soporte y la golpee…

—Tu la golpeaste? —El sr. Sasuke se asombro.—

—No soporte que dijera que era su hombre… usted no es su hombre, usted es mío… usted es mi hombre. —El era mío ya casi era mío y ahora mas que nunca lo pelearía, ella no se lo quedaría.

_Sasuke_

Naruto y Neji se reunieron con el Juez para hacerle saber del incidente en el baño, Karin, el Lic. Hyuga, Naruto Sakura y yo tuvimos que ir al despacho del Juez para aclarar lo del baño. Naruto, Hyuga y yo estábamos de pie detrás de Karin y Sakura que permanecían sentadas frente al juez.

—Bien sra. Uzumaki qué fue lo que sucedió en ese baño? —El juez la miro—

—Yo estaba en ese baño cuando mi hija entro, trate de hablar con ella pero se puso como loca que me odiaba que era una adultera —Karin comenzó a sollozar.— Es por que su padre la ha puesto en mi contra, vea … —indico hacia su mejilla rojiza, debía ser la bofetada que le había dado mi niña, no pude evitar reprimirían ligera risilla que se asomaba.— Me dijo unas palabras horrorosas y comenzó a golpearme, yo solo intente defenderme…

—Muchaha dime tu version…

—Yo baje al baño con mi amiga Tenten… cuando entre vi que la sra. Karin estaba ahí y comenzó a decirme muchas cosas feas—Sakura comenzó a llorar— le dije que no quería escucharla pero ella continuó, dijo cosas muy feas de mi papito, que el era un monstruo y cuando le volví a decir que se callara se arrojo a los golpes hacia mi, yo- yo intente defenderme y le di ese golpe, fue sin querer sr. Juez pero ella me estaba golpeando… cuando llego mi amiga y el sr. Hyuga la quitaron de encima mío dijo que me haría cosas peores que me dañaría…. —Ella se levanto de su asiento llorando y me abrazo.— Tengo mucho miedo papito! Quiero irme de aquí! No quiero estar cerca de ella… ella es mala conmigo papi —Me tense un poco Sakura jamas se comportaba así conmigo, no me decía "papito" solo lo hacia en la cama.—

—Maldita mocosa!

—Sr. Juez le suplico que nos permita retirarla, la niña ha sido expuesta a un estrés innecesario…—Naruto intervino.—

—Si, retírenla… los espero en la corte…

Salimos de inmediato para ingresar a la corte, Sakura quiso estar presente en la sentencia, el jurado no demoro en dar su resolución con el informe del juez acerca del altercado en el baño, me atrevo a asegurar que eso les hizo acelerar su decisión.

—Señores del jurado llegaron a un acuerdo?

—Si Sr. Juez

—Bien, entonces procedamos… Por el cargo de infidelidad de la sra. Uzumaki como la encuentra el jurado?

—Culpable —Me relaje aunque la tensión aun persistía por el cargo mayor.—

—Por el cargo de violencia domestica y representar un peligro para su hija, como la encuentra el jurado?

—Culpable —Me sentí un tanto tranquilo… pero faltaba lo principal aún.—

—Bien, gracias al jurado por su decisión… ahora yo daré mi veredicto… Sr. Uchiha Usted solicito su divorcio por la falta cometida por su esposa, pero si bien ella cometió infidelidad usted lo hizo por igual, por lo que los dos fallaron en su matrimonio, les concedo el divorcio sin tener ningún compromiso económico el uno con el otro…

Suspire un poco aliviado por no tener que ver en ningún sentido con ella en cuanto al divorcio, no tendría que darle pensión, ni dividir nuestros bienes, ahora si toda relación con Karin era cortada de tajo…10 años de un matrimonio "funcional" se rompían en este juicio.

—…con respecto a la custodia de su única hija, usted solicito la custodia completa con la justificación de que la sra. Karin es una persona inestable y un peligro para la joven… mas sin embargo las acusaciones de parte de la sra. Uzumaki son muy graves y no puedo pasarlas por alto… dado que no presentaron pruebas que lo confirmen y la fiscalía no tiene con que sustentar dicha acusación le concedo la custodia completa de su hija, con la condición de que servicios infantiles le realizara una visita periódica a su domicilio para cerciorarse del bienestar de la menor esto hasta se realizara hasta que el supervisor impuesto por el estado dictamine que la joven no corre ningún riesgo a lado del padre, en este caso el sr. Uchiha Sasuke…

Mi corazón salto de emoción, mi pequeña ahora sí era toda mía, la ley me la entregaba por completo, no tenía que compartirla con nadie.

—…por su parte sra. Uzumaki, usted podrá volver a reclamar sus derechos ante esta corte dentro de 6 meses siempre y cuando reciba terapia psicológica y manifieste un examen toxicológico, deberá entregar una pensión alimenticia del 20% de sus ingresos para los gastos de la menor de forma mens…

—Que?! Encima debo mantener a la babosa esa!

—Orden! Sra. Uzumaki…

—No pienso mantenerla mientras se lo esta cogiendo!

—Basta Sra. Uzumaki! Será el 40% y no podrá reclamar el derecho de ver a su hija hasta dentro de 1 año y le impongo una orden de restricción, no podrá acercarse a su hija en un perímetro de 100 metros a la redonda… Se cierra el caso!

Karin salió de la corte hecha furia… no esperaba la pensión de hecho planeaba regresársela, pero Sakura quería que el dinero se entregara en el convento para ayudar a las monjas y a las huerfanitas. Naruto se despidió de mí y se fue a su casa, estaba exhausto… le debía la vida a mi mejor amigo y mi entera felicidad. Sakura y yo fuimos a casa, por su puesto a la casa de mis padres, esa sería nuestra casa nuestro lugar para amarnos, ese lugar tenia mucho significado para mi de ahora en adelante y no dudaba que para mi niña tambien, el lugar donde la habia hecho mujer, mi mujer.

—Que buena actuación tuviste con el juez mi amor…

—No quería que me alejaran de mi papi —me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla—

—Pero dime… como esta eso de que ahora vas por ahí ya me reclamas como "Tu hombre" —evite las ganas de reírme aunque no funciono mucho por que noto mi risilla y se sonrojo.—

—Pues es mío… o no? —estaba nerviosa, amaba verla así, sonrojada por mí, mordía su labio y evitaba mirarme—

—Claro que soy tuyo mi amor, pero ahora debemos ser mas cuidadosos Sakura… solo podremos darnos amor aquí en casa, aquí dentro seremos solo tu y yo pero de la puerta hacia afuera seré tu papa… entendido? —Tome su carita y le di un beso en los labios.—

—Si papito… —me miró atenta, amaba reflejarme en sus grandes ojos verdes— papi… yo… y-yo tengo hambre…

—Jajaja… Ay mi amor, sabes que soy pésimo en la cocina, pero veré que le doy a mi niña — le sonreí y me dirigí a la cocina— Te conformarías con un sandwich amor?

—Pero no tengo ese tipo de hambre… —me sujeto del brazo antes de irme.— quiero que mi papi me de mi lechita… —me quede congelado y me gire para mirarla, ella se relamió sus labios con sus mejillas sonrojadas, se hinco frente a mí, poniendo sus manitas en mi bragueta, pase saliva— dame de tu leche papi…

El corazón se me acelero sin duda y enseguida ya estaba duro de solo escucharla y verla, me zafe el cinturón y desabroche mi pantalón ante su mirada atenta con su boquita abierta lista para recibirme.

—No puedo decirle que no a mi pequeña debo ser un buen papa… —me saque la verga y se la metí en la boca de un solo golpe, sentí su cálida boquita mamarme con ansias, su pequeña lenguita jugueteaba con mi verga, su aliento cálido envolvía mi piel erizándome por completo, acaricie su cabaellito—… mi niña ya estaba ansiosa por su leche… —pose mis manos sobre su cabecita.—

—Si papito ya te quería en mi boca…—

Saco su boquita y un hilito de su saliva colgó de su boquita y mi verga mirándome con sus grandes ojos jade deseosos de mas, era tan sensual sin querer serlo.

—Lléname papi… lléname por favor…

—Shuuuu! Calladita, no hables… —empuje su cabecita de un solo golpe a mi verga, tosió un poco y continuó mamando con ansias.— me la mamas rico mi amor…así… si mi amor — Comencé a desvestirme sus ojitos me miraban atenta mientras continuaba su faena, baje el cierre de su vestidito— Levanta tus bracitos mi amor…

Sakura y yo hicimos el amor esa noche como pocas veces lo habíamos hecho, con desenfreno, con ansias, con desinhibición por completo disfrutando nuestros cuerpos sin reparos, la hice gemir y gritar de placer hasta perderse en cada orgasmo no teníamos que preocuparnos de nada estábamos completamente solos en la casa y ahora en nuestra hogar no teníamos que ocultarnos de nadie, no teníamos que escondernos para darnos amor.

Ella ahora no solo era mi hija, ahora era mi mujer, era mi hija y mi mujer al mismo tiempo y amaba tenerla para mi en ambas formas, quizá alguien mas me llamaría enfermo o depravado pero no lo entenderían, lo que Sakura y yo teníamos era algo mas, mas allá del amor, ella me amaba y yo a ella.

Nunca quise tener hijos… pero ahora me encantaba tener una dulce, tierna y hermosa nenita a la cual cuidar, procurar pero sobre todo educar… yo le ensañaría todo lo que debería aprender, ser padre soltero me iba a encantar…


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo21**

Del pecado la expiación, ante todo un buen padre

Tenten

Habíamos vuelto al internado después de estar dos días mas en Tokio después del juicio, teníamos exámenes y debíamos presentarlos, me dolía separarme de Saku se había vuelvo mi mejor amiga, mi hermana… pero entendía que quería estar cerca del hombre que amaba… y que le dieran todo el día la muy sucia jajajaj al finalizar los exámenes se regresaría a Japón de nuevo a estudiar y yo me quedaría sin ella sola en ese lugar de mierda…

—Me vas a contar? Yo te eh contado todo sobre mi… sabes hasta cosas que no debería haberte contado! eso no es justo —se hacia la victima para sacarme información.—

—Y eso que… es el deber de amiga contar cuanto le mide el pito a su galán jajaja

—Yo jamas te he dicho eso!

—Ya vez… por eso yo no te cuento mis cosas jajajaja

—Si te lo digo me cuentas?

—Va!

—No sé! —hizo cara de sufrida.— nunca se lo eh medido, pero… me puedo dar una idea…—puso sus dos manos juntas simulando estarlo sujetando, como si lo estuviera masturbando, después puso su cabeza encima… parecía que le hacia una felación y mastrubaba a un pito invisible, me cague de la risa.—

—Jajajaja! Te voy a extrañar un chingo cerezo —sentía que me partía de la risa.—

—Mas o menos mide esto… —sus manos mostraban el tamaño—

—Wao! Amigaaaa con razón te aferras a él! Y todo esto te cabe ahí abajo?

—Tenten! —me volvía a cagar de la risa, amaba hacerla erizar con mis comentarios.— Bueno ya me vas a contar sí o no? Ya te dije…

—Ay Cerezo!… esta bien, solo que mi historia no es tan rosa como la tuya, estas segura de querer oírla?

—Si quieres contarmela sí, no hagas caso de mi insistencia… yo entiendo—me sonrió—

—No es que no te tenga confianza Cerezo, pero realmente no es algo que me guste recordar… todo sucedió cuando en uno de los muchos viajes de mis padres no tenían con quien dejarme, una amiga de mis padres se ofreció a cuidarme la srta. Hyuga, conoces a Hanabi?

—Si… en una fiesta en la playa

—Pues ella… me quede en su casa por varios días, en ese tiempo conocí a su primo Neji Hyuga que de vez en cuando pasaba a la casa a visitarla… un día la srta Hyuga tuvo que salir por negocios por 3 días y de nueva cuenta el estorbo de Tenten no tenían donde dejarlo…

_2 años atrás _

—Si quieres yo la puedo cuidar, no tengo que hacer este fin de semana.

—Enserio Neji? Me salvas la vida, la llevaría conmigo pero sus padres no me dejaron algún poder para poder llevarla y sabes que en el aeropuerto no me dejaran viajar con ella al no ser de su familia.

—Pierde cuidado …

Escuche que la srta. Hanabi se iría por trabajo y que ahora su primo me cuidaría por todo el fin de semana, era muy agradable me hacia reír y siempre era amable y atento, creo que nos llevaríamos bien el fin de semana que estaríamos juntos.

La srta Hanabi se fue el Viernes por la tarde y el sr. Neji llego con pizza y chocolates

Esa tarde me divertí mucho con él, jugamos, vimos tv, me dejo dormirme hasta la hora que yo quisiera, sin duda el era la mejor persona con la cual dejar a un niño a su cuidado, caí rendida esa noche. El siguiente día fue igual o mas emocionante, me llevo al parque de diversiones, comimos cuánto yo pedía, disfrute tanto esos momentos… mis padres nunca pasaban tiempo conmigo, menos en un lugar como ese y estar ahí era un sueño.

Al volver a casa el sr. Neji estaba cansado, se recostó en el sofá y comenzó a ver la tv, yo me senté en el piso frente al monitor.

—Ven —palpo el asiento del sofá en donde estaba acostado.— Ahí sentada te vas a quedar ciega jajaja

Me levante y me senté a un costado de él, seguí viendo la tv., cuando sentí su mano en mi cintura.

—Acuéstate conmigo estarás mas cómoda, debes estar exhausta… —me atrajo con su brazo y me deje llevar.—

La verdad es que si me sentía cansada había corrido todo el día de un juego a otro y con el calor del día me sentía agotada. El sr. Neji me envolvió en sus brazos y me sentí tan salida que mis ojos se cerraron por completo…

Era un sueño tan relajante pero me desperté al sentir un suave tacto sobre mi cuerpo, su mano acariciaba mis piernas por debajo de mi vestido, sentí su mano meterse en mi ropa interior, respingue cuando sentí su dedo rozar en círculos mi clitoris, el me miró creo pensaba que seguía dormida, al principio se sorprendió y vi vergüenza en su rostro, vergüenza de verse descubierto, pero no por tocarme, mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, no sabía que hacer nadie nunca me había tocado de esa manera… el sr. Neji bajo mas su mano y roso mi piel, me estremecí mas.

Bajo su boca a mi cuello y beso delicadamente, su otra mano ya estaba masajeando mis pezones, sentí algo duro detrás de mi, bajó mi ropa interior y rozo su verga entre mis piernas haciendo contacto con mi ya muy húmeda vagina, pego mi cuerpo a su pecho mientras quitaba mi vestido por encima de mi. Me recostó en el sofá y se coloco encima de mi yo me sentía cansada, no podía casi moverme, su boca chupaba mis pezones, sus dedos masajeaban mi pubis, mi cuerpo temblaba… Me abrió de piernas y puso su pene en mi entrada y comenzó

a entrar

—No sr. Neji, me duele, por favor no

—Te va a gustar…

—Pero duele…

—Tranquila, si te relajas no dolera… tanto

Dijo eso y entro en mi de golpe, el dolor me embriago el me embestía con fuerza y gemía fuerte, yo solo trataba de contener las embestidas que me daba, las piernas me temblaban no podía parara de gritar y llorar, ahogo mis gritos con su mano y comenzó a follarme duro… mi cuerpo se tenso y sentí un ola de calor dentro de mi, después el sr. Neji gruño y algo caliente me lleno por dentro. Se quedo tendido sobre mí unos minutos y después salió de mi interior, ese liquido salió de mis piernas con mi sangre.

—Eso estuvo delicioso Tenten…

Me dio un besito en los labios y se levanto por unas toallas, yo permanecía tirada en el sofá hecha un ovillo. El regreso y me abrió las piernas, tomo las toallas y comenzó a limpiarme el semen y la sangre de forma delicada y minuciosa después de terminar me dio un besito en la vagina y me dijo que me vistiera.

—Tenten…Este será nuestro secreto pequeña.

_Actualidad_

—Y qué sucedió? —vi su cara de pena, sabía que no debía contarle.—

—Que no le dije a nadie y lo repetimos jajaja… —solté una risa amarga— la srta. Hanabi volvió aunque yo rehuía de él, Neji encontraba el momento y el lugar para tomarme… un día solo me dijo que eso estaba mal, que yo era una niña y él ya un hombre y que no era lo correcto y sin mas no le volví a ver hasta el día del juicio, creo le dio el golpe de cargo de conciencia.

—Por que no dijiste nada?

—Por miedo… era una niña cerezo y no era la misma que soy ahora, él era lindo y tierno conmigo… para follar es un animal y me lastimaba, pero cuando jugaba conmigo era bueno…

—Tu le amabas cierto?

—Supongo… igual y por qué fue el primero en mi vida y bien o mal eso te marca cerezo… la forma en la que te lo hacen la primera vez define un poco tus gustos sexuales jajaja

—Has estado con otros? —su carita de asombro me mataba, solo era un año mayor que cerezo pero me sentía la mujer mas vivida del planeta a lado suyo.—

—Obvio jajaja Cerezo eso es indispensable! Como sabrás que el hombre con el que estas es el indicado si no has probado otros?

—Nooo yo no me veo en brazos de otro hombre que no sea el sr. Sasuke, eso esta mal!

—Haber cerezo como vas a saber que tu postre favorito es el pudín de chocolate, si no has probado el pie de zarzamoras, el creme brulee, o el chocoflan… me explico?

—Si pero nooo yo ya tengo mi postre favorito… tu ya sabes cual es tu postre favorito?

—Mmmm no lo sé… me falta comerme a tu tío jajajajajaja

—Tenten!

Sasuke

_Días después_

Esta tarde mi niña llegaría del internado, había hecho instalar la mas alta tecnología en servicio de seguridad en todo el perímetro y en la casa, tendríamos vigilancia las 24 hrs del día… pero dentro de la casa solo estaríamos ella y yo, no quería cocinera, servicio y mucho menos un maldito mayordomo que pudiera atestiguar en mi contra. La casa donde viví con Karin decidí venderla no quería tener nada donde ella hubiera tenido cabida en mi vida, ahora quería que todo fuera Sakura formar recuerdos con ella, tener fotos que colgar en las paredes de nuestros momentos, muebles que eligiéramos juntos… esa era la vida que quería y me hacia feliz.

—Sr. Uchiha, tiene reunión con el contador Nara a las 12:00pm, una video llamada con el Gerente del banco Intenacional a las 12:30 pm una comida a las 13:00 pm con la srta. Mei sobre la venta de su casa… sobre el otro asunto tengo ya todo listo, Hana Inuzuka seguirá haciéndose cargo de surtir la despensa, yo le entregare la lista de pendientes, ella la surtirá se reportara conmigo y cuando yo le de autorización podrá ir a dejar los víveres.

—Perfecto… Esta todo listo para la llegada de mi hija?

—Si sr. Uchiha, los muebles de su habitación ya fueron instalados, su ropa fue llevada la semana pasada.

—Bien, puedes retirarte…

Si la encargada de servicios infantiles llegaba a ir a casa necesitaba que viera que mi hija tenia su propia habitación y la vida de una niña feliz… esa habitación seria una coartada muy buena pero también el lugar idóneo para jugar con mi pequeña al padre que se colaba por las noches para follarsela. Mande comprar una cama con barrotes y cortinas rosas, sillones blancos acojinados con telas de flores, lleno de peluches y muñecas un cuarto de una niña en todo su esplendor… me sentía un pervertido pero no me importaba lo único que quería es que Sakura llegara y cogermela encima de todos esos peluches, suspiré… solo faltaban unas horas para estrenar ese cuartito de diversión.

_Karin _

No solo me había separado oficial y legalmente de Sasuke, sino que encima no había sacado nada después de 10 años de casados, el maldito juez no ordeno ni una compensación, una pensión o mínimo repartición de bienes… me había quedado solo con lo que había construido yo, sí con el dinero de Sasuke pero yo lo había construido mi farmacéutica, mi laboratorio y una casa que él me había regalado por nuestro décimo aniversario antes de que llegara la babosa esa! Algunos coches pero nada más. Yo estaba acostumbrada a los lujos a gastar y ahora no podía hacerlo sobre todo si el estúpido juez me había quitado el 40% de mi sueldo.

Suiguetsu me recibió en su casa, si bien tenía una donde alojarme no quería estar sola, me sentía derrotada, humillada, esos dos se habían burlado de mi delante de todos y encima me habían dejado como una psicopata alcohólica, que debía tomar terapias y asistir a alcohólicos anónimos… pero eso no se quedaría así

—Si, si, ok… entendido… espero puedan tener todo listo para ese día… gracias. —colgué el móvil y Suiguetsu entraba en la habitación con mi comida en una bandeja.— No tengo hambre.

—Karin debes de comer…no puedes estar así —miro la habitación llena de papeles de la oficina, ropa tirada y montón de cajas de cigarros.—

—Tu no entiendes… —me senté en la cama.—

—En eso tienes razón, no te entiendo Karin estas destrozando tu vida por nada.

—Por nada? Esos malditos se burlaron de mí! En mi cara!

—Y tu no lo hiciste? Tu no te burlaste de Sasuke durante 10 años?!

—Suigut…

—No me salgas con que no es lo mismo, se supone que era su amigo y me cogí a su mujer, no una ni dos … cientos de veces por años! Años Karin! Y tu te molestas por que se cogío a tu hija un par de meses… te recuerdo esa mocoso ni es tu hija! Que demonios te pasa? Quien diablos eres Karin?… Esta no es la Karin de la que me enamore, Esa Karin que podía levantarse de una caída y avanzar, de escalar y llegar a donde quería, Ahora solo te aferras a un pasado que no existió nunca!

Las palabras de Suiguetsu me dolieron, sabía que decía la verdad, que me estaba destruyendo, pero de verdad necesitaba mi revancha, necesitaba golpear a esa parejita que sufrieran aunque sea un poco de lo mucho que yo sufría, por que con ello recuperaría un poco de mi autoestima y confianza… recuperaría lo que había perdido en todo este tiempo.

—Solo quiero un poco de venganza Suigetsu…

—No Karin… esta vez no cuentes conmigo —Se levanto de la cama y camino a la puerta.— Saldré a comprar algunas cosas si cuando vuelva sigues aquí lo tomare como un nuevo inicio tu y yo juntos… pero si a mi regreso no estas Karin entenderé que tu venganza es mas importante. —salió de la habitación y me quede ahí sola.—

—Sui… yo no puedo estar sin ti —corrí hasta él antes de que saliera de casa.— nunca eh estado lejos de ti… y no puedo hacer esto sola.

—Si te vas Karin será mejor que no vuelvas…

Salió de su casa y lo vi irse…

_Sasuke_

Llegamos a casa del aeropuerto y baje sus maletas, mi niña corrió por toda la casa viendo que mejoras le había hecho a nuestro hogar, subió a las habitaciones y yo detrás de ella, abriendo cada una de ellas para encontrar cual quedarse…

—No sé cual elegir…

—Y no tendrás que hacerlo. —camine por el pasillo.—

—Que? No voy elegir mi habitación?

—No.

—Pero… la otra vez usted me dijo que…

—Ya elegí tu habitación. —abrí la puerta de la habitación y entre para dejar sus maletas.—Es esta…

Ella entro y vio la habitación la cama era completamente impecable con sabanas blancas tenía todo lo que había mandado pedir para ella, Sakura sonrío y corrió por toda la habitación se lanzo a la cama para brincar en ella, la habitación era para una autentica princesita, Sakura se merecía eso y mas…

—Es hermosa!… pero… —dio un brinco y se desplomo en la cama.—Yo quiero dormir con usted…

—Y lo haremos mi amor… esta habitación será solo para cuando vengan los de servicios infantiles…

Su carita se puso triste, estaba por besarla pero sonó el interfono… tenía entendido que no tenía visitas agendas, baje a contestar y eran los de seguridad, en el portón de la propiedad estaba la de servicios infantiles. Mierda! Que tenían un radar que les notificaba cuándo un niño de sus programas pisaba Japón? Ordene que les dejaran pasar y llame a Sakura para que adoptara su papel de buena hija.

La mujer llego y se presento.

—Buenas tardes sr. Uchiha mi nombre es Kurotsuchi de servicios infantiles, vengo a cerciorarme del ambiente y entorno de la menor Uchiha Sakura.

—Bienvenida, pase… Sakura cariño ven a la sala! —Sakura bajo las escaleras y se reunió con nosotros.— Saluda cariño, ella es la srta. Kurotsuchi estará a cargo de cerciorarse de tu bienestar.

—Llamenme Kurot, por favor —la mujer sonrió—

—Buenas tardes srta. Kurot… puedo ira mi cuarto papi?

—Si la señorita no te necesita si…

—Me parece buena idea, podemos ver la habitación de la pequeña? Me gustaría comenzar mi revisión en el entorno principal de la pequeña…

Subimos a revisar la habitación y vi que la señorita de servicios infantiles sonreía complacida, hasta a ella le agradaba la habitación, reviso cada una de las habitaciones hasta llegar a mi habitación, había mandado a re decorar la antigua habitación de mis padres que ahora sería la mía con Sakura, bajo a la sala, a la cocina y el patio, converso un instante con ambos, después con Sakura a solas, la srta. Kurotsuchi se retiro y me quede con Sakura de nueva cuanta a solas.

Yo termine mis cosas en el despacho aun tenía pendientes de la oficina, Sakura deshacía sus maletas, subí decidido para meternos en la ducha y de ahí acostarnos, pero Sakura continuaba metida en sus cosas, preferí dejarla terminar, entre al baño y me relaje un buen rato en la tina después de un rato salí y me puse la toalla, salí y vi a Sakura recostada en mi cama completamente desnuda. Sus piernas estaba cruzadas tapando su sexo y sus pechos.

—Papi puedo dormir esta noche contigo — bajo sus piernitas hasta dejarlas cruzadas pero estiradas sobre la cama— Es que en mi cuarto me siento solita…

—Puedes venir a la cama de papá cuando quieras princesa… —me acerque a ella despacio mis ojos no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.—

—Te he echado mucho de menos en estos días en el internado papi… —dijo eso y abrió sus piernas dejándome ver su coñito ya húmedo y chorreante.— Quiero que mi papi me de cariñitos… —lamió su dedo y lo llevo dentro de su coño… Oh dios!—

—Papi te va a dar mucho amor —quite la toalla dejando a la vista mi verga ya dura y me metí a la cama—

La bese con fuerza, nuestras lenguas danzaban a un ritmo perfecto, su respiración era agitada, sus pezones estaban duros, baje mi mano a su coño y lo masajee.

—Eres una niña muy traviesa al venir a la cama de papa así…

—Me vas a castigar papito…

Baje hasta sus piernas y separe sus piernitas introduje mi cara y comencé a mamarle el coño, sus piernas temblaban del placer, hundí mi lengua en lo mas profundo de su ser, lamí cada parte de ese fruto delicioso, mi boca estaba llena de su miel, su sabor me embriagaba era dulce mi niña.

—Ahh! Comeme el coño papito! —sus caderas se movían haciendo que su coñito se moviera en mi boca.— Ahhh! ahhh! chupame toda! ahhh! Chupame mas! Ahhh!

—Tu coño sabe delicioso mi pequeña —relamí mis labios— a papa le gusta comertelo a besos…

Metí mis dedos en ella y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de mi mano, subí por su cuerpo en un camino de ligeros besos que me llevo a uno de su pezones que lo introduje a mi boca y comencé a mamarlo con ansias y deseo ella se retorció en mis brazos, seguí masturbándolas hasta que saque mis dedos y presione mi dedo pulgar en su clitoris mientras daba un masaje en círculos, se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo, la sentía venirse, estaba cerca…

—Si papi, así, mas rápido, así papi, así… me vengo papi, me vengo….

Quite mi mano y solté su pezon arrojándola a la cama, la abrí de piernas y tome mi verga para ponerla sobre su coñito que hinchado punzaba palpitando por tener mi verga dentro, estaba a nada de venirse, pero la haría gemir, gritar de prolongar su placer., había sido una niña mala y debía castigarla… Me miraba con un puchero de enfado por no dejarla venirse en ese momento.

—Dile a tu papi cuanto quieres tener su verga en tu coño…

—Papi dale a mi coño tu verga! metemela ya papito! —frote mi verga en su entrada y se retorció— por favor papito ya no aguanto… métela ya… papi por favor —su respiración era agitada estaba desesperada, lo notaba en sus ojos, había estado a nada de tocar el cielo, deseaba ese orgasmo tanto como a sus chocolates, no la hice esperar y se la metí.— Ahhhh! Papi…

—Te encanta que tu papi te meta le verga pequeña sucia…

—Me encanta tenerte dentro papi!

—Tengo una niña muy traviesa a la cual educar… —sonreí de lado y continue embistiéndola.—

Sus caderas se movían con ansias de más, la atraje a la orilla de la cama y me puse de pie sujete su culo con mis manos, dejando su el resto de su cuerpo tendido en la cama. Comencé a penetrarla con mis manos atraía su cuerpo hacia el mío con fuerza, ella gritaba, sus gritos debían escucharse por toda la casa y eso me ponía mas caliente, tenerla ahí para mi sin que nadie nos molestara, le di mas duro, y ella se tenso, se aferraba a la cama son sus manitas agarrándose a las sabanas.

—Papi dame mas duro!

—Quieres que te de más? —Comencé a bombear más y más— dame tu mano —tambaleante su mano se encontró con la mía y la guío al centro de nuestra unión,— Tocate para papi dale placer a ese coñito…

Sakura comenzó a tocar su clitoris suave y dudosa, era tan excitante verla tocarse ahí para mi, mientras me la estaba cogiendo, mi pene entraba duro entre sus piernas, su vagina es tan caliente y estrecha, que podía sentir como sus paredes vaginales rozan cada una de las venas de mi pene que punzan de placer, mi niña comenzó a retorcerse su coño estaba mas apretado, se contraía del placer estaba por venirse…

—Ahhh! ahhh!Así papito cogeme mas duro… ya casi papi… —continuaba masajeando su clirotis pero ahora con mas rapidez, tensando uno de sus pezones entre sus deditos, estaba perdida en el placer.— mete más tú verga en mi coño! Follame papi…Follame mas!

—Quieres que papi te folle duro?

— Papi Follame! Por favor…. Follame duro! Ah!

—Dime como te gusta pequeña sucia…

—Dame duro papi! Follame duro papi! —su voz se entrecortaba estaba cerca de llegar de nueva cuenta.— por favor, follame papi —esta vez su voz era de autentica suplica..—

La atraigo hacia mi cargándola, sus manos se posan en mis hombros, pongo mis manos en su culo y comienzo a penetrarla de forma rápida, sus piernitas quedan enganchadas en mis brazos completamente abiertas, su mirada se fija en nuestra union viendo como la penetro duro, la llevo hasta la pared y comienzo a follarla como me lo pdió, la embisto contra la pared duro y fuerte su coño esta tan húmedo, esta chorreando, tan lubricado para mi verga, siento su rigidez sus uñas se clavan en mis hombros se aferra a mi cuerpo y continue dandole duro, nuestra union resuena en la habitación, el golpe de nuestros cuerpos es fuerte, pero no me importa quiero sentirla hasta el fondo, quiero entrar mas en ella.

—Ahh! Ah! Ahh! Ahh! Papi… ahhh! Ahhh!

No pudo halar mi niña y no la culpo yo tampoco podía articular palabra, de mi boca solo salían sonidos guturales, gemidos, gruñidos… estaba hecho un animal follandola con brusquedad, su cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos, estaba tan caliente como yo. La sentí estremecerse de pies a cabeza y quedarse inmóvil y totalmente rígida, sus piernitas se tensaron cuando mi verga la hizo venirse al contacto con su punto g…

—Oh mi Dios! Oh mi dioooos! Ahhhhhhhh!

Al llegar al orgamso su voz se volvió un hilo casi como un chillido, apretó sus ojitos, su coño se contrajo haciéndose mas estrecho apretando mi verga ya de lo mas hinchada haciéndome estallar dentro de ella como no lo había hecho, mi cuerpo temblaba al igual que el de ella.

—Sakuraaaaa….

Me recargue ligeramente en su cuerpo buscando soporte en la pared y nos quedamos así por un largo rato tratando de respirar, su cuerpo aun temblaba y mi cuerpo aun estaba muy agitado.

La sostuve en mis brazos y la lleve a la cama, la envolví en mis brazos para dormir… se giro hacia mi pecho y me beso…

—Ya vamos a dormir? Yo aun quiero mas papi…

Se escurrió entre mis brazos y se metió entre las sabanas y tomo mi verga en sus manitas y comenzó a mamarme, solo veía ese bulto bajo las sabanas subir y bajar mientras yo estaba tendido en la cama aun con la respiración agitada sin poder mover las piernas.

Mi niña quería jugar y el deber de un padre es atender a sus hijos…

—Ahhh! ahhh! ahhh!… Sakuraaaaa…

Eh creado un monstruo…


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo22**

Piensa mal y acertaras

Sasori

Había pasado los últimos meses con Deidara, había apagado el móvil para no saber nada de nadie al volver me encargaría de ver que inventaba a mi padre. Amaba estar en los Angeles con él, nadie sabia quien era, a nadie le importaba de quien diablos era hijo, solo era un hombre más, no tenía que preocuparme por quien me viera o me fotografiara, nadie sabia quien era mi padre, ahí era libre…

—Me vas a decir que te ocurre bebe?

—Hm?

—No te hagas, te conozco —Dei se sentó en la cama, yo aun permanecía tendido después de una noche caliente con él.— Que es lo que ocurre?

—No se a que te refieres Dei —me levante y camine a la ducha.—

—Desde que llegaste has actuado muy raro… ni siquiera enciendes tu móvil, discutiste con tu papa?

—No

—Entonces? Que es lo que pasa amor? —No podía ver a Deidara a la cara, cada que hacia el amor con él en mi mente estaba Sakura, como le decía eso sin sonar como un idiota insensible?—Ni siquiera has hablado con tu familia, tal vez estén preocupados…

—Dei deja las cosas así… —le extendí la mano.— Ducha juntos?

—Deja voy por mi patito de hule —dio un brinco y corrió a buscarlo.—

Me acerque al tocador y cogí el móvil, lo encendí y comenzó un bombardeo de notificaciones al instante me arrepentí de haberlo prendido, por fin pararon las alertas y vi el ultimo mensaje.

**Tenten:** Hijo de puta mas te vale que te haya tragado una puta ballena y por eso no me respondas porque de lo contrario te voy a empalar con un atizador por tu sexy culo pasivo!

Tenten de seguro querría matarme por no contarles que había decidido quedarme una temporada con Dei, pero la verdad no quería tener que ver con nada relacionado con Sakura, solo quería huir… pensé responderle, pero estaba seguro que me llamaría de inmediato, no tuve mucho que pensar Dei regreso y volví apagar el móvil para entrar a la ducha, después me reportaría con ellas.

Sasuke

Sakura estaba por cumplir años, esta vez le organizaría una fiesta para festejarle Temari se estaba haciendo cargo de la organización y los por menores. Ahora estaba atendiendo mis negocios en la oficina a donde no había asistido por estar follando con mi niña, pero como ahora ya había asistido a su nuevo colegio debía ocupar mi tiempo.

—Sr. Uchiha… —la mire nerviosa.— le buscan.

—Quien es?

—Es… su ami-migo el sr. Hozuki —estaba por responderle lo obvio pero hablo.— Dice que es una emergencia…

—Dile que pase…

Me acomode la cobraba y me acomode en mi sillón, lo vi entrar sereno pero sin duda había nervios en sus ojos.

—Sasuke… no esperaba que me recibieras.

—Entonces a que has venido —dije eso y desvíe mi mirada al ordenador.—

—Estoy preocupado… por Karin.

—Ah… que mal

—Sasuke…

—Que esperas que te diga?

—Sabes que en parte que ella este así es por tu culpa —deje de teclear y me quede mirando el ordenador, sus palabras me calaron.— Estoy preocupado por ella… —soltó una risa nerviosa— se que a ti no te importa, pero a mi sí, siempre me ha importado y si no me quieres escuchar por ella, al menos hazlo por Sakura… —ok si quería atraer mi atención lo había logrado.—

—Que tiene que ver Sakura?

—Lo sabes… es la razón por la cual tu casa esta llena de seguridad —río de nueva cuenta.— intente verte en tu casa pero fue imposible los de seguridad me lo impidieron…

—Que tiene que ver Sakura? No volveré a preguntarte Suigetsu

—Karin esta planeando algo en contra de ella y de ti

—Que es?

—No lo sé, le pedí que dejara todo de lado que comenzaremos de nuevo, pero solo hablaba de su revancha, que disfrutaría ese momento…

—Quizá solo fueron palabras de una ebria psicótica —continue trabajando frente al ordenador, sin apartar la mirada.—

—Yo lo llamo depresión…pensé que solo era eso mezclado con uno de sus arranques… pero esta mañana llego un hombre buscando a Karin, con muy mala pinta no me dio buena espina.

—Quizá uno más de sus amantes… lamento romperte el corazón pero no eras exclusivo…

—Solo cumplo con avisarte —se dio media vuelta y camino a la puerta, antes de salir se detuvo.—un día fuimos amigos Sasuke…

—E intentas de redimirte? Ja… patetico. —solte ligera risilla de sarcasmo.

—No, contigo no, es conmigo mismo. —salió de mi despacho sin voltear el rostro, yo me limite a continuar mi trabajo y ya no responderle mas.—

Hasta donde sería capaz de llegar Karin por vengarse de mi… me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho, no podía echar en saco roto lo que habia venido a decir si alguien conocía a Karin era Suigetsu en definitivo y si él estaba preocupado por ella eso si era grave…

Tenten

El maldito habia leído mi mensaje y ni se había dignado a contestarme, volví a escribirle pero me marco que no lo había recibido, lo volvería a apagar? Me puse furiosa, como se le ocurría desaparecer así como si nada? Cerezo y yo habíamos estado vueltas locas por localizarse, la mas preocupada era Saku a quienes sus padres no dejaban de llamarle para saber si Saso le había dicho algo… Le habíamos cubierto aun sin saber que pasaba con él, por su bien y por el nuestro esperábamos que si, no podía dejar de pensar que apareciera tirado en un barranco y sin riñones con descomposición de meses y nosotras diciendo que estaba en un retiro para reencontrarse, lo sé sonaba pendejo pero no sabíamos que inventar que justificara sus MESES de ausencia, al principio la sacamos con el argumento de que estaba enojado con Cerezo por una discusión que habían tenido, luego que a raíz de eso el quería dejar de ser tan explosivo y se había ido a un retiro… y ahora rogábamos a dios que estuviera en una recreación exhaustiva del Kamasutra con su novio y no sin órganos en un lote baldío.

Me recosté en la cama y deje de pensar en el idiota de Dei y me centre en mis propios líos… estaba por ser el cumpleaños de cerezo y no estaríamos juntas, pero para las vacaciones de Pascua la vería y no solo a ella, sino al maldito hijo de puta de Neji… no podía sacar de mi cabeza su amenaza, no sabía que hacer por un lado estaba mi mejor amiga… pero por otro ese idiota con su estupida amenaza. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y era un numero que no conocía… Sasori! Lo tome y respondí

—Donde diablos estas?! Has visto mis mensajes?! Que te piensas?! Hasta ahora te dignas en reportarte! Espera que te tenga entre mis manos y no sabes como te va a ir maldito! Eh estado pensando en cuál será tu castigo durante todos estos meses cabrón! —solté con toda mi furia.—

—Haber… mmm… Estoy en mi oficina, —Escuche su voz y me entro un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo— hasta donde sé solo has enviado un mensaje y no has vuelto a enviar ninguno… que me pienso?… Mmm… pues trato de entender tu reacción pero me imagino que no era mi llamada la que esperabas… que más… me reporto hasta ahora por que supongo que ya pensaste bien mi oferta piadosa para con tu amiguita y su papito adorado jajaja… cuál era tu otra pregunta?… ah si, cierto la mas interesante jajaja Créeme que ansío ver que me harás cuando me tengas en tus manos jajaja —su risa de triunfo anticipado me ponía mas furiosa.—

—Neji…

—Con quién estas tan agresiva?… no me digas que tienes novio. —lo dijo en tono de sorpresa pero con una áspera risa.—

—Y sí lo tuviera qué? —respondí con aire retador.—

—No tendría nada de malo, eres una niña muy hermosa Tenten

—Idiota!

—Dime Tenten, él te folla como lo hice yo?

—Eres un asco…

—Jajaja… con ese carácter quiere decir que no es muy bueno jajaja… Se que volviste al internado al que te enviaron tus padres, pero saldrás para Pascua, no?… Estoy planeando que nos vayamos esos días a las playas de Italia… ahí no tendremos que ocultarnos., que te parece?

—No iré, —se me revolvió el estomago—mis padres no lo autor…

—No me salgas con idioteces Tenten jajaja… A tus padres no les importa dónde demonios andes, así que alista tu maleta para esas fechas y te veo en Italia pequeña Tenten.

—No iré!

—Que mala amiga eres Tenten no pensé que fueras así, te has vuelto tan egoísta, mira qu eno pensar en la felicidad de tu querida amiga?… Que cruel eres—su tono de burla me dolía— donde quedo mi niñita buena que me daba su amor…

—Tu la mataste y yo jamas te di mi amor, tu lo tomaste!

Colgué el teléfono y comencé a llorar… cómo lo odiaba al maldito!

Naruto

Sasuke me había llamado para vernos en su oficina en calidad de urgencia, tenía algo que hablar conmigo que no podía ser por móvil, el trafico y mi trabajo ocasionaron que llegara hasta la tarde, llegue corriendo y Temari estaba con una joven…

—El sr. Uchiha es un hombre muy meticuloso, no importa cuanto gastes en lo que se refiere a hacerte cargo a los deberes… pero debes alinearte a lo que se te ordena. —Temari daba miedo cuando se trataba de alinear el personal de Sasuke, ahora entendía como su empresa era común reloj Suizo a la hora de trabajar.—

—Ok, entendido. Es solo que revise el listado que me dieron y pensé que podría comprar algunas otras cosas que su hija pudiera necesitar para evitarles contratiempos…

—Entiendo pero debes alinearte a lo que se te pide y no hacer lo que quieras, te reitero el sr. Uchiha es muy estricto con su personal y si quieres durar en tu puesto has lo que se te pide y nada más…

—Si… —me dio pena la pobre chica, Temari era muy ruda.—

—Temari buenas tardes vengo a ver al Teme… —salude a la chica que al parecer ya empezaba a llorar y no pudo ni responder.—

—Lic. Uzumaki, buenas tardes, el sr. Uchiha tenía una junta que no podía posponer pero me dejo un recado para usted, permítame…

Temari se escabullo a la oficina de Sasuke y me quede con la pobre joven que comenzaba a sollozar por tremendo regaño de la rubia, sí fue incomodo.

—Tranquila… es un poco ruda, pero es buena chica… a su modo jeje —le di una palmada en la espalda.—

—No entiendo que se ponga así solo por unas compras de más.

—Es solo que es muy… pragmática jejeje

—Es ridiculo… —comenzó a tomar las bolsas de las compras.—

—Lic. Uzumaki, aquí tiene —me entrego un sobre sellado.— El Sr. Uchiha me pidió que le esperara en su casa con su hija. —miro a la joven— Hana va a la casa del sr. Uchiha podría llevarla?

—Eh… —que se pensaba ese Teme? Que yo era su puto chofer? qué era su recadero? Su niñero? Bueno su niñero con gusto jajaja…— Si, si la llevo

Conduje hasta la casa del teme teniendo que escuchar el desahogo de la tal Hana. Que si Temari era una bruja, que si Temari era una exagerada, que si Temari era una mandona… Odiaba que el Teme se mudara a las afuera de Tokio, por qué sería un recorrido mas largo escuchándola.

Llegando a la casa Sakura salió a recibirnos, al parecer se llevaba muy bien con la chica. Me saludo como siempre y como a mi gustaba, con un cálido y estruendoso abrazo…

—Tu papa me pidió que viniera a verte —Hana sacaba las cosas de la bolsa y comenzaba a ponerlas en su lugar.— Quieren que les ayude?

—No es necesario Licenciado puedo hacerlo es mi trabajo —me sonrió—

—Si te ayudamos terminas pronto Hana —Sakura tomo una bolsa y le empezó a ayudar.—

—Gracias a sido un día agotador jajaja por cierto compre unas cosas que no estaban en la lista —Hana rebusco entre las bolsas.— Se mas cuidadosa cuando haces el listado de lo que necesitas hoy me avente un round con Temari—dio un suspiro y le dió un paquete.— Ya deben haberse terminado.

Sakura hecho un ojo en la bolsa, —No aun tengo, de hecho tengo un paquete entero.—

—Pero yo no te las eh surtido a menos que no las ocuparas jajaja, debes estar equivocada nena… o mas bien preocupada jajajaja ay pero que cosas digo, tu eres una niña aun… quizá cuando estes grande entenderás ese chiste…

Hana termino de acomodar la despensa y Sakura le sonrió que al parecer no había entendido la broma de Hana al igual que yo, pero lo entendí cuando Sakura saco lo que había en la bolsa, era un paquete de toallas femeninas, me quede helado ante el comentario de Hana que ahora tenia todo el sentido del mundo… a Sakura no le había bajado, no podía ser que ella estuviera… ella era una niña… Mierda Sasuke!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo23 **

En el pecado se lleva la penitencia

Sakura

Hana termino de poner las cosas en la despensa me entrego unas cosas y se fue de la casa, me quede con el tío Naruto, al parecer el también estaba cansado pues estaba muy callado y sentado en la sala sin mirarme, lo vi levantarse e ir a su coche por un sobre, tal vez tenía trabajo. Me senté en uno de los sillones a ver la tv en lo que él leía unos documentos. Mire el reloj y ya era tarde y el sr. Sasuke no llegaba.

—Sakura —levante mi mirada hacia el tío Naruto.—

—Que sucede tío Naruto?

—Em… —lo vi ponerse rojo— tenemos que hablar.

—Si… tío Naruto se siente mal? —me acerque a él para tocar su frente.— Esta muy caliente y rojo.

—Eh… Estoy bien querida… siéntate aquí conmigo. —sus grandes ojos azules me miraban fijamente.— Yo quería preguntarte algo… es sobre… —desvío su mirada.—sobre… sobre lo que, eso de las mujeres.

—No entiendo tío Naruto

Solto un resoplido profundo y se levanto del sofá.

—Cuando fue tu ultimo periodo?

—Que?! —me quede helada no pensé que el tío Naruto me preguntará algo así—

Se giró y me miro. —Necesito que recuerdes cuando fue tu ultima… tu sabes… tu… tu regla…

—Tío Naruto… —me sentía avergonzada.—

—Sakura es importante —se arrodillo frente a mí y tomo mi rostro en sus manos.— Necesito que me digas que no estas embarazada.

Embarazada… la palabra embarazada retumbo en mi mente, un hijo del sr. Sasuke y mío… Embarazada del sr. Sasuke… No, eso no podía pasar yo era su hija… que sería ese bebe su hijo o su nieto… Sacudí mis pensamientos, no había tenido mi periodo? Debía bajarme en unos días… dos, tres, cuatro…! No me había bajado en 3 semanas! Empece a respirar agitadamente, que tonta, tontísima, era la tonta mas grande del mundo! Comencé a llorar y el tío Naruto me abrazo.

—Tranquila pequeña… solo dime lo que te pregunte.

—No… no —no podía ni articular palabra.— no me ha … bajado tengo un retraso de 3 semanas.

Lo vi levantarse y techarse el cabello hacia atrás con frustración, respiro pesadamente y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala, empece a temblar que iba a hacer? Que haríamos con nuestro bebe?

—Tío Naruto… que voy hacer? —me levante pero caí al sofá de nueva cuenta, mis piernas temblaban y no me sostenían.—

—Tranquila no estas sola, Sasuke… él —resoplo— es un idiota! —comencé a llorar.— Lo lamento pequeña.

—El sr. Sasuke ira a la cárcel por mi culpa!

—No, no es tu culpa, tranquila él no ira a la cárcel, veremos qué hacer.

—Esto empeorara las cosas, no es así?

—Algo… pero no es algo de lo que debes preocuparte ahora pequeña —sacudió mi cabello bajo su mano.—

—Primero debemos estar completamente seguros, tranquilízate mañana te haremos un aprueba para cerciorarnos de ello…

Comenzó a sonar su móvil y respondió

—Estoy aquí con Sakura como me lo pediste… cuanto mas?… ok… si, si yo me quedo con ella… ok… si leí los papeles… créeme no es lo único de lo que debes preocuparte ahora… te lo digo cuando llegues… bye.

Colgó el móvil y lo mire agitada, corrí hasta él.

—No le diga al sr. Sasuke! —me arrodille y comencé a suplicarle.— Por favor no se lo diga Tío Naruto, no se lo diga…

—Tranquila pequeña, —me abrazo— Él debe saberlo.

—Por favor no se lo diga tío Naruto, se lo suplico, por favor no lo haga… no esta noche, mañana me hago la prueba y estando seguros se lo decimos, pero antes no, por favor —no dejaba de llorar.— antes no, esta noche no…

—Esta bien… no se lo diremos hoy… pero mañana iré por ti al colegio y te llevare a un laboratorio para que te hagan la prueba y se lo diremos a Sasuke.

—Si tío Naruto —me abrace a él con la misma fuerza con la que lloraba.—

No sé en que momento me quede dormida, entre su arrullo, su cálido abrazo y sus besos sobre mi cabeza, desperté cuando sentí al sr. Sasuke sentarse en la cama de mi cuarto.

—Mi niña no va a dormir con su papá?

El sr. Sasuke acaricio mis brazos e introdujo su mano en mi pecho, pero no le respondí fingí seguir dormida, lo escuche ponerse de pie y quitarse la ropa, remover las sabanas y meterse a mi cama. Abrazo mi cuerpo con el suyo y se acomodo tras de mí, me dio un beso y se durmió, quería llorar pero tuve que contenerme si no quería que se enterase de lo que pasaba, pose mis manos sobre las de él que envolvían mi vientre… ahí probablemente estaba nuestro bebe.

Tenten

Me levante a escondidas y revise el pasillo, eran las 3 am… en Tokio debían ser las 10 de la mañana, tome el móvil y envíe un mensaje, no respondió. De seguro estaba en el colegio ocupada. Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar era ella devolviendo la llamada, pero se supone que estaba en clase? O quizá tenía tiempo libre, respondí.

—Cerezo! Qué emoción escucharte… baje la voz de inmediato para no despertar a la supervisora de piso y me confiscaran el móvil— como estas?

—Tenten… me haces mucha falta. —su voz se escuchaba apagada, como cortada, quería llorar?—

—Y tú a mi… que ocurre? Todo bien?

—No Tenten —Soltó el llanto— Creo… creo que… estoy embarazada Tenten

Me quede helada ante la noticia, Cerezo esperando un bebe, debía ser una broma, pero su llanto era genuino, la escuche sollozar por un largo rato hasta que rompí el silencio.

—Que dice tu papa… —cerré la boca al instante de mi estúpido comentario y mas al escucharla llorar con mas fuerza.— Cerezo perdón no pensé mis palabras

—No, no Tenten la que debe pedir perdón soy yo no debí hacer todo esto, no estaría en esta situación.

—Ey! Ese bebe no se hizo solo no es solo tu responsabilidad… que dice él

—No se lo eh dicho, solo lo sabe el tío Naruto, ahora me trajo a un laboratorio…

—Debes decírselo!

—Tenten… tengo 3 semanas de retraso. —comenzó a tratar de calmarse— Me van a tomar la muestra en el laboratorio ahorita.

—No te alteres ya veras que la prueba da negativo… avísame en cuanto tengas el resultado. Debo colgar creo alguien viene.

—Tenten te extraño mucho…

Escuche como colgó después de eso, me quede tumbada en la cama mirando el techo, necesitaba digerir la información, mi mejor amiga esperando un bebe de su papa woao! Tome el móvil y le escribí a Sasori.

**Tenten:** No sé que rayos estes haciendo, espero que cuando vuelvas aun tengas amigas!

Me molestaba la indiferencia de Sasori con nosotras que demonios se pensaba, pobre Saku lo estaba pasando mal eso si que se pondría intenso, vino a mi mente servicios infantiles, pobre Sakura… si de por si estaba alterada no me imaginaba como se pondría si su papa iba a la carcel, se quedaría sin su papa y el bebe también? Eso era un maldito enredo… busque en el ordenador "Es valido para desestimar una averiguación de oficio si el demandante retira la acusación" salieron como veinte mil ventanas, casi ninguna ayudaba, pero una decía algo de lo que necesitaba escuchar…

_"Si comprueba que la acusación del demandante es falsa, el departamento de justicia desechara el caso desestimándolo"_

Había esperanza para el cerezo… quizá podría parecer una estupidez hacía unos meses, pero con la llamada de Neji quizá teníamos una ligera luz al final del túnel.

Remarque su numero y alguien me respondió.

—Buenos días despacho Hyuga en que puedo ayudarle. —contesto al parecer la recepcionista—

—Con el Lic. Hyuga.

—De parte de quién?

—Konoha Tenten…

—El lic. Hyuga se encuentra en una reunión muy importante, si gusta dejar un recado…

—Cariño ese cuento ya me lo sé, esa misma mentira usan mis padres conmigo así dile a tu jefe que le habla su novia para organizar nuestra luna de mile en Italia…

Escuche cómo se disculpo y activo el interfono, me dejo esperando por un rato, supongo que fue a comentarle que su "novia" le llamaba.

—Cariño… no esperaba tu respuesta tan pronto después de nuestra ultima conversación jajaja y menos que te presentaras ante mi recepcionista como mi "novia" a que debo tu cambio tan repentino de actitud…

—Acepto irme contigo a Italia, pero a cambio quiero que me ayudes.

—Me alegra que aceptes pero no estaba esperando tu aprobación, irías sí o sí jajaja… pero me interesa escucharte solo que te digo, un favor mío te va a salir muy caro Tenten… te escucho.

Sasuke

Pude hablar con Naruto la noche anterior sobre tener mas precaución sobre la seguridad, Karin podía hacer cualquier cosa, estaba en un estado de desequilibrio en el cual podía cometer cualquier estupidez, por lo que de inmediato cambie mi testamento, antes todo lo que poseía hubiera sido repartido entre mis padres y Karin con una cantidad ventajosa para ella, con la muerte de mis padres todo hubiera pasado a ser de Karin, anoche le había dado a Naruto las especificaciones para poner a Sakura como mi única heredera, tener que contemplar esos detalles no me hacia gracia al contrario me ponía furioso pero debía ser precavido.

Cuando llegue Sakura estaba dormida en su cuarto y pude hablar cómodamente con Naruto aunque lo note estresado y tenso, por mas que intente tratar de saber que era lo que le tenía así el Dobe lo negó…

_La noche anterior_

—Esta todo bien?

—Eh? Si jajaja es solo que ando un poco cansado… tuve que andar corriendo para verte en tu oficina y todo para que fungiera como tu chofer, niñera y recadero personal —me lanzo una mirada inquisidora—

— Ya te dije que te esperaba a la hora acordad y no llegaste, trabajo!

—Y yo ya te dije que había trafico y también Trabajo! Jajaja —nos reímos, pero su sonrisa fue apagada.—

—Seguro que esta todo bien?

—Si… solo necesito llegar a casa y descansar.

—Por cierto… cuando te llame dijiste que no era lo único que debía preocuparme, a que te referías?

—Ah… ah eso! Ah…. Nada pendejadas mías jajaja me refería a mi sueldo, aun no te cobro por llevar tu caso jajaja… te va a salir carísimo Teme!

_Actualidad_

Algo ocurría pero porque Naruto no me decía, revise unos documentos que tenía pendientes en mi oficina y el teléfono sonó

—Temari estoy ocupado

—Lo siento sr. Uchiha, es solo que es del colegio de su hija.

—Que ocurre?

—Me dicen que desean hablar con usted, es sobre el permiso de salida de hoy de la srta Sakura.

—Permiso? —Sakura quería salir? Ella no me había mencionado nada— Pasame la llamada.

—Buenos dias sr. Uchiha, habla la rectora Konan es para comunicarle que el permiso de salida de su hija ya excedió el tiempo solicitado y la srta. Uchiha aun no se presenta.

—De qué me esta hablando.

—Que la srta. Uchiha salió esta mañana a las 9 am con un pase de salida de 2 hrs para volver a clases, son las 12 am y su hija no ha vuelto.

—Porque le dieron un pase de salida a mi hija sin mi autorización?!

—Sr. Uchiha, su hija entrego una carta firmada por usted para poder salir, de hecho vinieron por ella.

—Quien?

—Su tío… —que demonios andaba haciendo fuera del colegio Sakura con Naruto…— Lo lamento ya recordé que le di el permiso a mi hija…

—Entiendo sr. Uchiha, pero eso no resuelve que su hija no se presenta aun en el colegio.

—Yo me encargo de que mi hija llegue al colegio…

Colgué conteniendo mi enojo, no quería descomponer el teléfono de la oficina que aun debía ocupar, teclee el numero de Naruto de inmediato. Sonó, sonó y siguen sonando y el cabrón no me respondía, hasta que por fin contesto.

—Donde están? —hable antes de que él hablara.— Dije donde están? —volví a hablar puesto que no recibí respuesta de él.—

—Estamos en el centro comercial…

—Y que demonios hacen ahí?!

—Tranquilo… no, tranquila Sakura no esta enojado él habla así jajaja —al parecer Sakura había escuchado mis gritos y se había alterado, Naruto trato de calmarla y de paso a mí, recordarme que no debía alterarme.— Vinimos por una sorpresa que… que te tiene Sakura, no me preguntes mas porque no te puedo decir aun…

Sorpresa… mi niña me tenia una sorpresa, me sorprendió lo rápido que cambie de humor, por un segundo estaba a punto de sacarle los intestinos a Naruto por llevarse a mi niña del colegio y ahora estaba que me estallaba el pecho de emoción, mi niña me tenia una sorpresa… y yo? Yo estaba de celoso, era un pendejo con letras mayusculas… pero no cualquier pendejo, era un pendejo con orgullo, por que si ya había quedado cómo uno aun saldría con la cabeza en alto.

—Me acaban de llamar del colegio de Sakura que ya se acabo el permiso con mi firma que solicitaron… me quieres explicar eso?

—Jejeje… lo firme yo no te enojes Teme, ya la llevo.

Colgué y continue haciendo mis cosas de forma rápida, esta vez quería llegar temprano a casa para ver la sorpresa de mi pequeña. Quizá un atuendo lindo para nuestras noches… quizá algo que comer en su cuerpo… deseaba que llegara la noche, la noche anterior me había quedado con ganas de jugar con ella pero esta noche la haría mía.

Karin

Termine de alistar mis cosas en el departamento, envié algunos correos y salí a mi coche, conduje algunos kilometros y me estacione, ahí me esperaba Ibiki le dí el fajo el dinero, él lo reviso y me dio las llaves.

—El lugar esta listo, —me entrego un mapa— en el lugar le esperara mi compañero. —se dio media vuelta y se fue.—

—Y cómo le contacto?! ey! —le grite pero ni se inmuto, subió a su auto y sé fue.—

Subí de nueva cuenta a mi coche y conduje al punto de encuentro, aparque en la acera mientras esperaba el momento, era cerca de casi las 2 pm… se acerco un hombre a mi ventanilla y golpeo.

—Uzumaki Karin? —el hombre me miro por la ventanilla como si me fuera a comer, pase saliva.—

—Si… tu debes ser…—el parecido era asombroso—

—Traes el documento? —era el hombre con el que me vería ahí, era el contacto de Ibiki.—

—Si, dentro del folder esta la hoja y lo que me pidió.

—Las cosas se van a complicar un poco…

—Yo ya les pague y ahora me cumplen!

—Mira mujerzuela —abrió la puerta de un golpe y me tomo por la garganta.— Te dije que las cosas se complicarían mas no que no lo haría… las cosas se complicaron por que la mugrosa salió en la mañana… solo cambiaran nuestros planes…

Trague hondo y escuche su plan, no tenía de otra mas que seguir el plan que me ordenaba, asentí a todo lo que me dijo y salí del coche.

—La espero aquí se-ño-ra… —sonrío—

Camine y cruce la calle, enfrente estaba el colegio al cual asistía mi linda e inocente hija… ahora venia mi revancha.

Naruto

Revise los últimos correos y mire el reloj que marcaba las 5:40 pm, Mierda! Debía recoger los resultados del laboratorio y se me pasaba la hora, tome mi saco y salí corriendo al estacionamiento en busca de mi auto. Conduje por algunas cuadras y mi móvil sonó de nueva cuenta, era Sasuke de nuevo, no quería responder, no sabia como manejar esto de ocultarle que estaba por ser papa… deje que sonará y baje a recoger los resultados antes de que cerraran el laboratorio, volví a mic coche con el sobre en la mano me senté de nueva cuenta en mí asiento y sonó el móvil… de nuevo él? Era absurdo toda esta situación… respondí.

— Qué hay Teme!

— Ya casi van a terminar? Ya no demoro en ir a casa, preguntarle a Sakura si se va conmigo o tú la llevaras?

— Qué? Sakura no esta conmigo… —antes de terminar Sasuke me interrumpió—

— Sakura ya no estaba cuando mi chofer fue por ella, llame al colegio y dijeron que su tío paso a recogerla… —escuche travez de la llamada el nervio de Sasuke.—

Como… como es que no esta contigo?!

—Yo la regrese al colegio a las 12:30… después ya no pase por ella, se supone que la lleva tu chofer… no fui yo por ella… Sakura no esta conmigo.

—Mierda!…


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo24 **

Pulso muerto

Sakura

No paraba de llorar, la sra. Karin estaba ahí con un arma, yo no podía parar de llorar, el hombre manejaba a las afuera de la ciudad, podía ver el campo, intente gritar pero la sra. Karin me amenazo con la pistola, temía por mi vida… como pude ser tan tonta…

_2hrs antes_

—Srta. Uchiha, en la puerta escolar le espera su tío.

—Gracias Miss.

Guarde mis cosas y salí corriendo, el corazón se me salía casi por la boca, tal vez tenía ya los resultados de los análisis, habíamos quedado de verlos mañana pero quizá era urgente saber la respuesta. Llegue a la puerta y ví al tío Naruto frente a un coche que no reconocí, me acerque y él se giró… ese hombre no era el tío Naruto, era un hombre que se le parecía mucho, me tomo del brazo y me atrajo hacia el coche, adentro estaba la sra. Karin con un arma.

—Entra de inmediato o aquí mismo te mato… —sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo, comencé a temblar y el hombre de un empujón me metió en el coche.—

Avanzamos un tramo e intente abrir la puerta pero tenía el seguro, la señora Karin comenzó a reírse de mi.

—Que pretendes, saltar con el auto en movimiento? Jajaja… tonta! Y ni se te ocurra gritar por que te ira peor —apunto el arma a mi cabeza.— Ahora no eres tan brava como en el juzgado hijita… jajaja

—Sra. Karin por favor…

—Ahora si tienes modales jajaja… —con el arma levanto mi mentón— Sigo siendo tu mamá…

—Mama… —llore mas— por favor…

—Yo te voy a enseñar a respetar a tu madre —dijo eso y me dio un golpe en la cabeza con el arma, sentí algo caliente escurrir por mi cabeza y de ahí todo se oscureció.

_Actualidad_

Desperté y ahora estaba en la parte trasera del auto, la sra. Karin estaba en el copiloto apuntando con el arma, aun seguíamos en carretera, me sentía atontada por el golpe, la sangre se había secado un poco, pero sentía la herida en mi cabeza.

—La bella durmiente despertó… —La sra. Karin le dijo algo al hombre pero no entendí.—

Vi cómo salíamos de la carretera y nos adentrábamos a un sendero entre unos cultivos, se estaciono frente a una pequeña casa de madera y el hombre salió del auto, la sra. Karin permaneció conmigo y el arma señalando a mi cabeza, se bajo del coche y me hizo salir con ella, adentrándonos en la casita.

—Amarrala… —el hombre se acerco y me amarro a un pilar de la casa.— En mi bolsa esta el resto de lo pactado… yo te llevare a la ciudad.

—Perfecto —el hombre tomo un fajo de dinero y lo reviso.—

Salieron de la casa dejándome sola, escuche el motor del auto encenderse y alejarse, se habían ido, me habían dejado en medio de la nada, quería sacarme pero el nudo era muy apretado, me dolían las muñecas de las manos. Mis ojos ardían los sentía hinchados de tanto llorar. Quería sacarme pero era imposible, gritaba aunque sabia que nadie me escucharía, era un grito mas de deshago, para sacar mi frustración, quería que el sr. Sasuke fuera por mí, que me encontrara, que me llevara a nuestra casa y cuidara de mí, quería estar en sus brazos.

_Naruto_

Lo primero que hice fue ir de inmediato al colegio de Sakura para saber que había sucedido, pedí las cámaras de seguridad, revise cada parte y la ví, ahí estaba Sakura saliendo del instituto, en la siguiente cámara se podía ver un hombre parecido a mí, con un traje tipo sastre de espaldas a Sakura, la vi acercase y el hombre se giro, era claro que no era yo, Sakura había pensado que era yo, el hombre la había atraído hacia él y ella se había forcejeado pero alguien en el coche le había hablado y ella se había quedado quieta, desde la cámara lateral no se podía ver quien estaba dentro, El hombre la metió en el auto y se la llevo en menos de 5 min… Lleve el vídeo de inmediato a la estación de policía, Sasuke me esperaba ahí para levantar la denuncia de secuestro en contra de su hija.

—Ya levantaste la denuncia? — Sasuke estaba de pie en la entrada.—

—Te estaba esperando.

—Tengo los videos —Sasuke estaba furioso, pero podía verlo en su mirada estaba desesperado.—La vamos a encontrar…te lo aseguro, la vamos a encontrar.

—Sr. Uchiha por favor pase le tomare su declaración personalmente, soy el comandante Sarutobi Asuma voy a estar a cargo de su caso.

—Soy el lic. Uzumaki Naruto, soy su representante legal.

—Perfecto pasen… —entramos a su oficina y el hombre comenzó las preguntas.— Bien cuando desparecido su hija?

—Ayer… a las 2 de la tarde cuando salía del colegio.

—Eso es hace… 19 horas? Sabe que para tomar como desaparición de una persona deben pasar al menos 48hrs.

—En 48 hrs. Mi hija quien sabe donde estará!

—Comandante Asuma… me temo que la menor no desapreció, fue substraída de su colegio de estudios el día de ayer a las 2:00 pm, esto es un secuestro, me tome la libertad de pasar al instituto por las cámaras de videovigilancia y en ellas se puede ver a un hombre muy parecido a mí pasar por ella.

—Un hombre igual a usted pasar por ella? —el hombre enarco una ceja mirándome de forma sospechosa—

—Soy su tío y soy cercano a la pequeña quizá pensó que era yo quien había ido a recogerla y la secuestraron.

—Es obvio que esto fue planeado, tienen idea de quien pudo…

—Karin —Sasuke no le dejo terminar.— Fue ella.

—Y quién es Karin?

—Mi ex esposa, hace uno mes firmamos el divorcio yo me quede con la custodia de nuestra hija y ella no lo soporto… ella amenazo a mi hija con hacerle algo, esa mujer esta loca, ella fue! Busquenla!

—Sr. Uchiha tranquilo, la buscaremos… tiene alguna idea del paradero de su ex mujer?

—Ella se quedo con una casa que le regale hace uno tiempo esta en el ala norte de la ciudad… —Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas.—hace unas semanas su amante fue a mi despacho a decirme que ella estaba planeando algo, se llama Hozuki Suigetsu él debe saber algo… —comenzó a masajearse la cabeza.—también esta Otogakure Tayuya es su amiga y esta tan loca como ella… no puedo pensar mas… —se detuvo por un instante.— Todo es mi culpa…

—Tranquilo Sasuke, Sakura va aparecer. Comandante debemos apresurarnos, no creo que Karin sea una mujer violenta pero no sabemos hasta dónde pueda llegar, últimamente ah perdido la cordura y ha perdido la poco racionalidad que tenía, mi sobrina corre peligro.

Terminamos de levantar la demanda y salimos era muy temprano había planeado ir al despacho pero Sasuke no estaba bien y no planeaba dejarle en ese estado, lo obligue a dejar su carro en la estación de policía e ir conmigo, tomo una llamada antes de subir a mi auto, yo le esperaba ya listo para arrancar, cuando vi el sobre del laboratorio lo tome y lo guarde en la guantera de inmediato, no era el momento de decirle a Sasuke ese detalle, eso solo lo pondría peor, esperaba que las autoridades encontraran pronto a Sakura y que ella le diera la noticia y eso resultados, el estrés me estaba consumiendo.

—Listo nos vamos? —me miro un poco confundido.— Qué sucede?

—Nada…—me había agarrado en mis cinco minutos de pendejez debía decir algo.— tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre comer en estos momentos…

Karin

Desperté un poco cansada, el día anterior había sido muy agotador, recogí las ultimas cosas y salí de mi casa, subí mis maletas y arranque mi coche, me detuve en una tienda y compre algunas cosas, revise mi bolso y saque mi billetera…

—Son 45 con 50 señora

—Toma —saque un billete de mi cartera y se salieron los tickets— Quédate con el cambio —me agache a recogerlos.—

—Gracias —empaco las compras.— Se va de viaje?

—Si… —tome la bolsa—

—Lindo viaje señora.

Salí y tome la carretera, conduje y llegue hasta la desviación entre en el sendero y vi la pequeña casa, me quite las gafas y baje del auto baje dos de las tres grandes maletas que llevaba, las metí en la casucha, la mocosa me veía atenta con sus ojos llorosos, no dejaba de llorar! Comenzaba pedirme que la soltara pero no le hice caso, regrese al auto y baje una de las bolsas de la tienda. Entre de nuevo y puse la bolsa en la mesa.

—Aquí te traje comida… un jugo y unas galletas, en las maletas hay un poco de ropa, detergente y víveres.

—Sra. Karin por favor, se lo suplico suélteme, necesito ir al baño… por favor…

—Ya cállate… ya te voy a soltar, pero ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez! —me acerque lento con la pistola apuntando a la cabeza.— Te dejare que vayas al baño… iras despacio y dejaras la puerta abierta, no quiero perderte de vista…

La veo levantarse tambaleante ya dolorida, se metió en el baño dejando la puerta abierta, apuntaba directo a su rostro, se levanto y lavo sus manos y su rostro, se acerco a mí.

—Abre las maletas… —la vi caminar sin dejar de mirarme y hacerlo.— Eso debe alcanzarte por lo menos por unas semanas…

—Sra. Kar…

—Callate! NO hables mientras yo hablo y escuchame bien por que no lo repetiré… eso debe alcanzarte para unas semanas… no lo desperdicies de lo contrario te morirás de hambre…

—Que?! —Sus grandes ojos jades se dilataron ante el asombro.—

—Te quedaras aquí encerrada sin ayuda, sin contacto con nadie y veremos si tu papi es capaz de encontrarte… tendrá que ser muy ágil para venir por ti… sino… sería una pena que su dulce nenita se muera de inanición… No sabes lo que es inanición? No te preocupes yo te lo explico, es cuando alguien se muere de hambre y de sed… implorando ayuda y nadie viene en su rescate…

La vi comenzar a llorar más desconsoladamente, estaba temblando y sollozando, intentando articular palabra pero su miedo no la dejaba.

—… Eso te va a pasar a ti, así que cuida lo que te traje y hazlo rendir, pero sobre todo ruega por que tu papi venga por ti antes de que la comida se te acabe… jajajaja

Me aleje de ella sin dejar de verla y apuntando a la cabeza, cerré la puerta saque las llaves de mi pantalón para encerrarla, sentí que la puerta se abrió y era la babosa esa, la jalo hacia ella y yo tire de mi lado para cerrarla, metí mi mano para zafar su agarre de la puerta, mientras tiraba con mi otra mano del picaporte aun con el arma en la mano. La babosa la soltó haciendo que me machucara los dedos de la mano izquierda, solté un gran grito y comencé a retorcerme del dolor, Sakura abrió la puerta y comenzó a correr por los arboles, me levante y comencé a dispararle, pero no atinaba, corrí tras de ella aun con el arma en la mano, la maldita era rápida, pero no podía ocultarse, llego hasta el cruce de un rio y se detuvo, se giro y vi en sus ojos la desesperación, me pare frente de ella apuntando con el arma.

—Eres una maldita mocosa malagradecida! —quite el seguro.— Ve lo que me has hecho —le mostré mi mano ensangrentada.—

—Perdón sra. Karin…. Solo déjeme ir, no le dire a nadie que fue usted, se lo juro

—Deja de jurar en vano chamaca babosa! Me crees idiota?

La vi retroceder en cuanto me acerque mas a ella, pero en cuanto sintió el agua se alejo.

—Que malos padres somos Sakura, recuerdo ese día en la playa nos dijiste que no sabias nadar y nunca te enseñamos… que diferente hubiera sido ahora tu panorama si tu papa en lugar de enseñarte a coger te hubiera enseñado a nadar como un maldito padre normal!—no paraba de llorar.— Camina y será mejor que no vuelvas hacer una estupidez

La mocosa camino despacio hacia mí, temblaba y no paraba de llorar, odiaba ver su estúpida cara de mosca muerta esa pose de niña buena, como la odiaba! no pude evitar darle un fuerte golpe en la cara con mi mano herida aun cuando ese golpe me había dolido más a mí que a ella, la vi tambalearse y perder el equilibrio hasta resbalar se fue de espaldas y se quedo tirada en el fango.

—Levantate mugrosa —la patee en las piernas para que se levantara— mocosa levántate no tengo todo el día! —la maldita estaba quieta y no se inmutaba ante mis golpes.— Sakura! Te dije que te levantaras! Que esperas para hacerme caro!… Sakura… Sakura?…

Me agache apuntando con el arma y vi que salía demasiada sangre de su cabeza, se había golpeado con una de las piedras del río, comencé a moverla pero ella no despertaba, le tome el pulso y mi pulso se detuvo ahí mismo.

_Sasuke _

No habían pasado ni 24 hrs de que Sakura habia desaparecido y sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba, estaba en casa con Naruto esperando que el comandante se comunicara, los nervios me comían vivo, el Comandante habia sido claro, no debíamos intervenir en la investigación, cualquier detalle, noticia, aviso o lo que fuera debíamos comentárselo. Naruto revisaba algunas cosas en su tablet yo solo permanecía a un lado del teléfono y con el móvil en la mano, hasta que por fin sonó.

—Tienen noticias?!

—Sr. Uchiha, necesito hacerle unas preguntas y no tengo tiempo e ir a su casa. —puse el móvil en altavoz—

—Dígame… —Naruto se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mi—

—Tiene conocimiento de que su mujer pudiera tener alguna propiedad en alguna provincia o en el extranjero?

—No, no que yo sepa…

—Asistimos a la casa de su ex mujer y algunos vecinos aseguran haberla visto salir con maletas a una hora muy temprana. Quizá haya salido del país. —el corazón se me encogió de un golpe—

—Deben detenerla! Si ella se va jamas encontrare a Sakura!

—Ya dimos aviso a migración y centrales camioneras y portuarias, en el aeropuerto están en alerta y hay una orden de detención en su contra, sí la sra. Uzumaki intenta salir del país la detendremos.

—Pero y si ya se fue? —sentí que la garganta se me cerraba—

—Ya fue boletinada, en cuanto ponga un pie será detenida, siempre y cuando sea un país perteneciente al tratado de extradición, de lo contrario no habrá mucho que se pueda hacer…

Termine la llamada y salí de la casa, Naruto salió tras de mi, debía hacer algo no me podía quedar ahí parado sin hacer nada mientras Karin me arruinaba la vida, sí le había jodido yo la vida a ella primero, pero ella estaba sobre pasando el limite, Sakura era la persona menos culpable de todo esto, abrí la puerta del coche y Naruto me detuvo.

—Así no puedes manejar… yo lo haré, solo dime a donde vamos

Maldita sea! Jamas terminaría de agradecerle a Naruto por ser tan buen amigo, sentía que me quebraba estaba por romper en llanto pero me contuve y solo asentí. Me metí al asiento del copiloto y me abroche el cinturón, intentando mantener la poca calma que me quedaba, no saber nada de Sakura me estaba consumiendo lentamente. Naruto me miró.

—No lo sé, solo conduce… no tengo idea donde buscar, solo no me puedo quedar aquí —levante mi pierna para acomodarme y presione la guantera abriéndola al instante, se salieron algunos documentos que habían, Naruto se apresuro a guardarlos, levante un sobre y leí…

Laboratorio Central Medica

Uchiha, Sakura 

Mire a Naruto y la respiración se le agito, sus ojos me miraban nerviosos miro el sobre y paso saliva, rasgue la parte lateral para sacar el papel, pero Naruto me detuvo rápido.

—No es el momento Teme… —sujeto fuerte mi mano evitando que sacara la hoja—

—Que demonios es esto Naruto?!

Se quedo callado, y se recargo en el asiento soltando un largo y pesado suspiro.

—Creo que Sakura… esta embarazada, —el corazón se me detuvo, mi pulso desacelero a tal punto que podía sentir que latía solo suficiente para mantenerme vivo— la lleve ayer en la mañana a que le hicieran los análisis, me los entregaron en la tarde justo antes de que me avisaras que había desaparecido… —me quede rígido— No te lo dije por que ella quería confirmarlo primero antes de decírtelo y luego con lo que paso… no quería darte mas presión. Lo lamento Teme…

Mis manos se quedaron congeladas sobre ese papel, sentí que de a poco Naruto solo mi mano, no podía responderle sentía la garganta tan seca sentía un gran nudo en ella y no podía articular palabra alguna, no podía hablar solo sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba y comenzaban a emanar de mis ojos lagrimas, no había llorado desde la muerte de mis padres, mi cuerpo se quebró y comencé a llorar como cuando era niño, me sentía mal, tan mal sin poder hacer nada por Sakura, sin saber si ella estaba bien o no, sin saber donde estaba mi niña… solo podía llorar, solo podía llorar…


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo25 **

Dar y quitar; también es pecado Mortal

Suigetsu

Los toquidos de la puerta eran castigo de dios, parecía que estaba por derribar la puerta, quien demonios tocaba como loco la abrí y era Karin estaba toda agitada y desesperada ayude a meter su maleta, no entendía por que estaba así entro corriendo al departamento, no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

—Que pasa Karin? —me acerque y la abrace—Que es lo que ocurre? Tranquila Karin aun llegamos al aeropuerto…

—La mate Sui, la mate… —lloraba desconsoladamente, no entendía sus palabras, de qué me hablaba?—

—Karin tranquila, no te estoy entendiendo…

—La mate Sui! —se separo de mi— La mate! Mate a la mocosa!

Juro que por unos segundos deje de respirar, comencé a toser al sentirme asfixiado, Karin empezó a llorar mientras se sentaba en el sofá, me recargue de la pared y la escuche sin apartar mi cabeza del frío cemento.

—Te juro que yo no quería —sollozaba— yo, yo solo quería asustarla… pero la tonta no se quedo quieta… tuve que ir por ella… te lo juro debes creerme! Fue un accidente lo juro Sui, creeme! …

Temblaba lo sentí cuando se levanto y poso sus brazos en mi espalda.

—… Yo solo la dejaría ahí, tu y yo nos iríamos y después le hablaría a Sasuke diciéndole donde estaba… solo quería hacerlos sufrir un poquito… pero esa mocosa no se quedo quieta!

Mi cuerpo estaba frío, sentía escalofríos recorriéndome, Karin había matado a la niña…

—Que demonios hiciste Karin?! Como pudiste?!

—Yo no quería —cayo de rodillas al piso llorando.— Fue un accidente, lo juro Sui, ella intento huir y yo no podía dejarla ir… le di un golpe y ella resbalo en el lodo y se golpeo con una roca del rio —se ahogo su voz con su llanto, pero le había oido perfectamente.— fue un accidente Sui, tienes que creerme! Tu siempre me has creído!

—Estas segura que esta… —trague hondo— muerta?

—Si… —comenzó a llorar mas—

—Donde esta? —Permanecí inmóvil frente a la pared—

—Me… me… yo… yo me deshice del cuerpo—lloro mas y yo solo cerré los ojos.— la tire al río —se tapo la boca y contuvo un poco su llanto—

—Karin que hiciste… cómo pudiste? —caí sobre mis pies y abrace mis rodillas—

—No quería hacerlo… fue un accidente, —respiró profundo y el tono de voz cambio.— pero quizá fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, yo lleve a esa niña a la vida de Sasuke y soy yo quien debía quitarla de su camino, ella no era buena para él Sui, esa niña no era buena para él —me abrazo y me estremecí, como podía estar diciendo eso.— Aun podemos irnos, tengo los boletos en mi bolsa, solo debemos irnos ahora mismo y seremos ahora si solo tu y yo… nada se interpondrá entre nosotros.

—Si Karin… ahora solo seremos tu y yo —me di la vuelta y le bese la frente— lavate la cara y vamos al aeropuerto.

Asuma

Revisamos la casa de la sospechosa por completo y no había algún indicio de que la niña hubiera estado en algún momento en ese sitio, se acerco a mi Iruka uno de mis detectives.

—Comandante tenemos una pista.

—Que ocurre?

—Rastreamos las placas de su auto y tenemos una idea de donde puede estar. —Saco unas fotografías— Estas son fotos de la caseta de la carretera libre a Nakatsugawa, estas mas son de la libre de Nakatsugawa a Nagoya, estas ultimas son de la autopista de Nagoya a Kioto, La ultima foto que tenemos de ella es de una infracción que cometió por conducir a excesos de velocidad en el centro de Kioto, supone…

—Esta en Kioto… —no le deje terminar— Envía una orden de arresto en su contra y que la policía de la zona peine el perímetro, esa mujer debe aparecer…

—Si Capitan… —se dio la vuelta para irse.—

—Iruka no eh terminado… —revise el informe de llamadas de la mujer y no tenía nada comprometedor.— Pide a su compañía de telefónica que mande el reporte de su GPS.

—Pero señor ya la tenemos ubicada y sabemos que carreteras tomo, como para que queremos ese informe?

—Como para saber por qué carajos tomo la libre de Tokio - Nakatsugawa luego la Nakatsugawa-Naguya , y rematar con la autopista a Kioto… pudiendo tomar la autopista de Tokio a Naguya y desviar a Kioto de forma directa y hacer menos tiempo… algo hizo esa mujer en ese tramo entre Tokio y Naguya por eso no tomo la autopista! y el GPS nos los dirá.

Naruto

El día anterior habíamos recorrido todos los lugares que Sasuke recordaba que tal vez tenían relación con Karin pero ninguno nos había dado por lo menos alguna pista, Suigetsu al parecer se había mudado y abandonado la ciudad para irse a provincia a dirigir sus negocios, Tayuya nos había dicho que Karin lo había dejado y él buscaba poner distancia entre ambos. Era el segundo día de búsqueda de Sakura y no teníamos por dónde comenzar… Mi móvil sonó y era uno de los asistentes de la fiscalía, el chico me debía un favor… el puesto que ahora tenía me lo debía a mi por mis influencias.

—Konohamaru que me tienes?

—Lic. Uzumaki mire que lo que acabo de hacer me puede hacer perder mi puesto… —estaba de los nervios—

—Si no lo hacías igual lo perderías… así que dime, que me conseguiste?

—Al parecer ya saben donde esta la señora a la que buscan… —al escucharlo desactive el manos libres y active el altavoz— Tienen una pista de que la señora al parecer esta en Kioto. —Sasuke me miro.—

—Kioto?

—Pero no es lo único pidieron al parecer también el informe del GPS de su empresa telefónica creo que la señora hizo una desviación entre Nakatsugawa y Naguya a la altura del lago Iruka en el kilometro 49 es una zona de reserva natural…

—Que más tienes? —Sasuke permanecía en silencio—

—Tengo entendido que el Comandante y sus hombres acaban de salir a inspeccionar la zona, a la señora ya la boletinaron con orden de aprensión, tienen sus placas y hasta donde sé creo que tienen el perímetro donde la vieron.

—Perfecto! Cualquier cosa avísame Konohamaru…—colgué—

—Debemos ir… Si Sakura esta ahí yo quiero ir —su voz era hueca—

—Sasuke, no creo que debamos, solo entorpeceremos to…

—Vamos… —miro al frente—

Encendi el auto y me puse en marcha.

Tenten

Me había quedado el día de ayer esperando la respuesta de Sakura, no me había dicho nada sobre los resultados, no quería escribirle no quería parecer inoportuna molestándola con un momento tan tenso, tal vez ya se lo había dicho al sr. Uchiha y de la emoción de ser papas se habían puesto a coger como conejos o en su defecto era negativo el resultado y habían cogido como conejos de la felicidad de no tener un chamaquito en sus vidas pero esta vez con un maldito preservativo.

Ahora ya era el segundo día y yo no recibía ni un "gracias amiga por estar preocupada pero que crees el resultado fue x" así que sería yo quien marcaría… el móvil timbro y timbro, pero nadie respondió… intentaría mas tarde…

**Sasori:** Si te marco juras que no me mataras?

**Tenten:** Vete a la mierda!

**Sasori:** Ya, lo siento es que eh andado mal, le eh marcado a Sakura pero no me responde.

**Tenten:** Te lo mereces por puto pendejo!

**Tenten: **No por puto no, ella no es así, pero por pendejo sí!

**Sasori:** .I.

**Sasori: **Ya enserio… lo lamento, te puedo llamar? Necesito hablar con alguien…

Vi que la llamada entraba, no podía negarme si bien Sasori se había portado mal estos meses, no negaba que era un amigo que te bancaba cuando mas le necesitabas y tome la llamada. Ninguno de los dos hablo.

—Bueno vas a hablar? —me irrite—

—No sabia que decir…

—Pues inicia con un… no sé… Lo siento! La cague! Perdonen por desaparecer todos estos MESES!

—Lo lamento pero te aseguro que no fue por que sea un maldito… bueno si lo soy, bueno no, solo soy un inmaduro pero de verdad necesitaba alejarme de todo… que ha pasado?

—Pues no mucho… por dónde empiezo? mmm… pues El sr. Sasuke le pidió el divorcio a la loca, Cerezo tuvo que atestiguar en el juicio, me encontré a mi ex que resulto ser el abogado de la loca, Cerezo y la loca se desgreñaron en los juzgados, casi vas a dar a la cárcel tu por estupro si le revisaban el ese a tu novia, pero tranquilo gano el sr. Uchiha y lo mas probable que ahora como tiene la custodia completa ya no necesite de tus servicios papasito y necesitaras buscarte a otra para tu coartada… ah por cierto me voy a prostituir con mi ex y al parecer seremos tíos…

—Espera me quede en lo del divorcio… quien va a tener un hijo? Espera te vas a prostituir? Tenten que mierda paso?

Después de explicarle con peras y manzanas, Sasori quería atravesar la linea y qué le explicara en persona, su voz era tan cansada se arrepentía de haberse alejado de nosotras. Me explico el por qué se había tomado esa decisión de irse con su novio y no responder… y medio lo entendí.

—Saso, huir de los problemas no los resuelven solo los postergan.

—Lo se soy un cobarde…

—En algún momento le darás la cara a Cerezo o que planeas no volver a verla solo por que si la miras se te para el pito?

—Jajaja no seas tonta…

—Sabes que digo la verdad!

—Supongo que debo comenzar con volver a hablar con ella y recordar que es mi amiga…

—No es recordar… porque siempre has sabido que son amigos y no tengas miedo a lo que sientes, eres hombre siempre lo serás, eres un hombre que reacciona a un estimulo, solo debes recordar que a ti no te gustan las vaginas a ti te encantan los pitos!

—Gracias por escucharme Tenten, te amo nena! Jajaja… pero ahora ayudarme a que Sakura me responda, llevo marcándole todo la tarde de ayer y lo que va del día de hoy y no me responde…

—Le acabo de llamar y no me respondió

—Quizá sigue con lo de su asunto… Me siento una mierda por haberlas dejado con todo esto…

—Ya no pasa nada Saso, si lo hubieras sabido hubieras llegado corriendo al juzgado yo lo se Cherry jajaja

Me reía con Saso, estar sola en el internado y recibir su llamada me daba una bocanada de aire fresco, me sentía un poco mas relajada solo necesitaba saber de Cerezo y estaría tranquila por fin.

Sasuke

No había podido dormir pues al recostarme en nuestra cama sentía que mi cuerpo la necesitaba, no quería dormir mientras mi niña quien sabe donde estaba, Naruto había pasado la noche en casa, no me dejaba solo, iniciamos el día como lo habidos finalizado la noche anterior y la anterior… buscándola. Esta vez estábamos por llegar a la reserva que su contacto le había indicado, no demoramos con dar con la desviación y llegar al lugar donde estaba lleno de patrullas. Nos bajamos de inmediato y los policías nos impedían el paso.

—Sr. Uchiha, lic. Uzumaki que están haciendo aquí?!

—Comandante Asuma mi cliente… —Naruto intento hacerla de mediador, yo por mi parte en cuanto el policía titubeo cuando el comandante nos reconoció me metí al perímetro—

—Sr. Uchiha! usted no esta autorizado para estar en la escena del crimen!

Escuchar sus palabras me detuvieron, "escena del crimen" mire a mi alrededor y vi el lugar acordonado con cintas amarillas con policías por doquier tomando fotos, midiendo distancias, revisando los arboles y al parecer algunas pisadas, Naruto llego a mi lado y solo coloco su mano en mi hombro.

—Disculpeme sr. Uchiha, entiendo su desesperación, pero le voy a pedir que me deje hacer mi trabajo…

—Solo quiero verla, déjeme ver a mi Sakura —nunca había suplicado, pero estaba realmente desesperado.—

—Sr. Uchiha su hija no esta en la casa… usted debe ser fuer…

Mi móvil sonó, y estaba por apagarlo pero vi el nombre, era Suigetsu, titubee en rechazar la llamada pero dada la situación quizá había luz al final del túnel.

—Suigetsu…

—Sasuke, En una hora sale nuestro avión del aeropuerto de Kioto, avisa a la policía, deben detener a Karin…

—Karin esta contigo?

—Mantenga la llamada sr. Uchiha —me dijo en un hilo de voz el comandante, haciendo señas a su equipo de trabajo.— Rastreen la llamada.

—Donde estas Suigetsu?

—En el aeropuerto con ella estamos por abordar, Karin fue al baño… y aproveche para llamarte

—Estas en el aeropuerto de Kioto ahora mismo, por abordar —dije mas para el comandante que para mi.—

—Si…

—Avisen a la seguridad del aeropuerto —el comandante estaba atento a mi—

—Dime dónde esta Sakura Suigetsu te lo suplico… por los años que fuimos amigos, si alguna vez me consideraste tu amigo, dime donde esta? —mi voz se comenzaba a quebrar y sentía que estaba a punto de estallar en llanto.— Solo dime donde la tiene Karin…

—Sasuke —su voz era ahogada, el estaba llorando, no quería escuchar su respuesta ahora, no después de escuchar su llanto…—

Escuche su voz de fondo y mi dolor se mezclo con furia y rencor.

—Con quién hablas Suigetsu? Nuestros pases son los siguientes en abordar… Sui…

—Señora Uzumaki Karin?

—Quienes son ustedes? Suigetsu?

—Esta usted detenida por el delito de secuestro de un menor,

—Que? Suigetsu! Me delataste! Suigetsu!

Podía escuchar a travez del móvil la detención de Karin, Suiguetsu se quedo mudo, y yo permanecía estático, esperando en la linea.

—Señor debe colgar, queda usted detenido por complicidad con la sra. Uzumaki.

—Sasuke, debo colgar iré con los agentes a la delegación.

—Suigetsu! No cuelgues! Solo dime Dónde?! Donde esta Sakura?! No cuelgues!

—En el río Sasuke… —dijo eso y colgó—

Me quede escuchando la linea muerta del móvil aun pegado a mi oreja, que significaba eso?

—Dijo que Sakura estaba en el río, debemos buscar cerca del rio comandante.

Comencé a orientarme buscando hacia todos lados en busca de una maldita señal de donde diablos estaba ese maldito rio.

—Sr. Uchiha… es a eso a lo que me refería, debe ser fuerte.

Sus palabras eran en el mismo tono de aquel hombre que llamo del hospital para decirme que mis padres habían muerto, aquel que sin conocerme me había hablado con lastima, la lastima que sienten las personas que deben darle una noticia a alguien que seguramente su mundo se acabara con esa noticia… y como en aquella ocasión sabia que algo andaba jodidamente mal…

—Encontramos rastros de sangre en la cabaña asi como también en un sendero que conduce al rio… por las huellas que se presentan en el perímetro, debió haber un forcejeo entre dos personas y una de ellas debió terminar mal y fue arrastrada al cause del río…

Mi cuerpo se quedo ahí de pie frente al detective, pero mi mente ya no estaba presente, mi mente quería ir a donde fuera que estuviera Sakura, yo solo quería verla, quería estar con ella, tenerla en mis brazos y protegerla, eso era lo único que quería.

—Reconoce esto? …

El detective saco unas bolsas y mire su suéter de la escuela manchado de sangre, en otra bolsa ziploc estaba el moño que usaba para sujetar su cabello, ese estaba lleno de sangre y barro, sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba, como mi labio inferior temblaba y mis ojos se humedecían en un llanto pesado

—Es de mi niña…


	27. Chapter 27

**Epilogo **

Soltar para avanzar, Olvidar para sanar o Aferrarse a tu recuerdo

Naruto

La búsqueda de su cuerpo duro tres meses mas hasta que la policía dijo que no se podía hacer nada… Karin había confesado absolutamente todo, con lujo de detalle había narrado como la había secuestrado y amordazado en aquella vieja casa, como habían discutido y Sakura había intentado huir, como la había golpeado y ella había resbalado cayendo sobre una piedra, piedra que los peritos forenses confirmaron con la sangre de Sakura, narro como jalo su cuerpo hasta las aguas del río y la había dejado que la corriente se la llevara… recuerdo ese día del interrogatorio, recuerdo a Sasuke escuchar atento cada una de las cosas terribles que Karin le había hecho a Sakura sin decir absolutamente nada, escucho como el comandante declaraba que la búsqueda se cancelaba porque no había mucho que hacer y que lo mejor era dejar todo así. Sasuke en ningún momento dijo nada, permaneció callado y atento a todo lo que se decía con respecto a Sakura.

—Sasuke…Karin ya dijo toda la verdad, ya no hay mucho que hacer.

Su mirada era hueca y vacía, no respondió a mi comentario

—Mañana a medio día será la ceremonia de despedida… pasare por ti.

Salimos del juzgado y subí en mi auto, conduje a toda prisa para pasar a recoger a Tenten, ese día llegaría del internado para asistir a la ceremonia simbólica en memoria de Sakura, tome mis gafas de la guantera y salió ese sobre, los estudios de Sakura…

_3 Meses atras_

—Los leeras? —después de haberle contado a Sasuke que sospechaba que Sakura estaba embarazada y ella primero quería confirmarlo antes de decirle, no sabia que decisión tomaría al respecto—

—Sakura quería verlos no? Esperare a que ella vuelva… —coloco de nueva cuenta el sobre en la guantera.— Ahora debemos encontrarla.

_Actualidad_

El sobre estaba abierto, aunque ninguno de los dos había visto la respuesta, baje del auto con el sobre en las manos, alce la vista y la vi, Tenten estaba muy mal, su rostro reflejaba las ojeras de noches sin dormir, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, el mismo rostro que tenía Sasuke, me acerque a ella y la abrace.

—Tranquila pequeña… —comenzó a llorar—

—Porque ella… por que esa bruja tenía que hacerle eso?!

—Hay cosas que es mejor ya no cuestionarnos, sino no sanaremos. —revoloteo su cabello y tome su maleta.— Vamos…

Camine a un bote de basura y tire el sobre, saber su resultado solo nos haría sentir mas dolor, sobre a todo a Sasuke. La respuesta ahora ya no importaba, debíamos soltar nuestro dolor y avanzar.

Suigetsu

Entre en la sala de visitas del penal, el policía me vigilaba de cerca, era un lugar espantoso, muy triste y muy desalentador, la vi entrar y corrió hasta mi, me abrazo desesperada.

—Sacame de aquí Suigetsu, sácame de aquí, es un lugar horroroso!

—Tranquila Karin, te voy a sacar…

—Tu eres el único que siempre me ha querido, el único que me ha querido —comenzó a llorar—

—Te van a trasladar…

_4 meses atrás_

Karin y yo nos habíamos separado, cuando volví de la tienda ella ya no estaba, mi ultimátum había sido claro, sino quería estar bien conmigo seria mejor que buscara su camino y así lo hizo no supe de ella por dos semanas, hasta que un día la vi en la puerta de mi departamento en Kioto, a donde me había mudado para poner distancia…

—Karin que haces aquí?

—Sui, cariño… no puedo estar sin ti, —lloraba— Ya me di cuenta que esta absurda venganza solo me hace daño.

—Que es lo que pasa?

—Nada… es solo que me di cuenta que estoy sola, no tengo a nadie, solo te tengo a ti y no te quiero perder…

Me abrazo muy fuerte, mi amor por ella siempre me hacia rendirme y ceder, siempre fue así. correspondí su abrazo.

—… Eh pensado en vender todo, mi farmacéutica, mi laboratorio, mi casa, mis coches, todo… le daré una parte a Sasuke por mi compromiso con la niña y nos iremos lejos a donde tu quieras Sui… solo dime que aun quepo en tu corazón…

—Por supuesto que si Karin… si quieres avanzar lo haremos juntos, yo te ayudare a sanar, veras que una vida juntos en un lugar nuevo te ayudara.

—Comprare los boletos y venderé todo

—Estas segura? Quieres vender todo?

—Si… tu, tu puedes manejar tus empresas desde el extranjero y yo puedo abrir un nuevo laboratorio a donde nos vayamos…

Parecía un sueño hecho realidad tener a Karin conmigo y dispuesta a hacer la vida que siempre había deseado para los dos… pasamos dos semanas maravillosas en Kioto, hasta que ella dijo que regresaría a Tokio por sus cosas para el viaje… pero a su regreso cargaba con su venganza hecha y nuestros planes hechos mierda.

Karin había matado a esa niña, ella juro que había sido un accidente aunque nunca sabré si me dice la verdad, durante todo ese tiempo me mintió en la cara jurándome un mundo entre ella y yo, mientras a mis espaldas maquinaba su venganza y yo solo era su estúpida coartada y segunda opción de una buena vida.

_Actualidad_

—A donde me llevaran… a casa?

—No Karin… el juez te declaro como persona no equilibrada… te van a trasladar al psiquiátrico general del estado —su boca temblaba—

—Yo… yo… yo no estoy loca! Que rayos me quieren hacer?! Es ese maldito! Es el malnacido de Sasuke! El me esta haciendo todo esto! Sui no lo permitas!

Kairn comenzó a gritar y empujar las sillas, el guardia la sujeto de los brazos por la espalda, mientras escuchaba como otros policías venían hacia nosotros, me quede de pie inmóvil viéndola perder la poca cordura que le quedaba…

—Y tú no haces nada! Ve! Siempre fuiste un segundon al lado de Sasuke… jajaja por eso con el si me case…

Sus palabras me dolían pero era parte de avanzar, quizá necesitaba escucharla, ver a Karin como realmente era para poder soltarla y avanzar.

—Por eso aborte a tu hijo! Jamas hubiera tenido un hijo de un hombre como tú! Me arrepiento de no haberme acostado primero con Sasuke y tener uno suyo!

Salí de la sala, y camine hasta la salida donde el aire fresco me devolvió la calma, me había sentido mal por haber delatado a Karin, pero ahora sabía que había hecho lo correcto… ya estaba sanado.

Tenten

Ahí estaba de nueva cuenta en Tokio, pero esta vez no era lo que hubiera querido fuera el motivo de mi visita. Era la ceremonia de despedida de Cerezo, mi mejor amiga. La primera persona que me había querido sin importar mas, Sasori llego con sus padre, él pobre estaba muy afectado, se sentía culpable por no haber estado con ella esos últimos meses, se sentía frustrado por todo lo que había sucedido y el lejos de nosotras.

—Tenten… —me abrazo y me aferre a sus brazos—

—Se fue Saso, se fue…

Contuve la ganas de llorar aunque realmente era un asco en mi esfuerzo, sentía los ojos completamente llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

Sasori me dio la mano sujentandola fuerte durante toda la ceremonia, de vez en cuando me abrazaba y me estrechaba entre sus brazos, no me importaban las habladurías, podía ver como nos veían "el era el novio de la difunta y ahora se abraza con su amiga" " que rápido se consoló el chico Sabaku No" mierda de gente que no se supone que iban a despedirla y no a criticar! Pero vi a alguien que me miraba atento…

_2 meses atras_

El primer interrogatorio oficial del juicio de la loca por el secuestro y homcidio de mi amiga se dio y quise estar presente fue antes de pascua, llegue y esperaba verle ahí, después de tanto se supone que era su abogado, pero le defendía otra persona era una mujer algo inexperta, nadie quería defender a una mujer que habia matado a su propia hija era un caso perdido… podría decir que la compadecía el lic. Bomboncito esta vez fue una fiera en contra de la loca, ese juicio era demasiado personal y la bruja se lo tenia merecido, pudrirse en la cárcel hasta el final de sus días…

—Sabía que estaría aquí… —su voz ronca sonó detrás de mi oreja. Ni siquiera me gire a verlo, no me importaba solo quería que el juicio terminara con la cadena perpetua para la bruja— Lo lamento…

Fué lo único que escuche, al parece notó mi reacción de desconcierto por sus palabras.

—Lamento lo de tu amiga…

—Ah

—Podemos hablar… —me gire para ver su rostro, estaba por objetarle pero intervino.— Mas te vale que salgas!

No quise hacer un alboroto y salimos a discreción aun con el juicio en curso, lo vi detenerse en una zona apartada y le alcance.

—Que te piensas?! Crees que soy que?! Como se te ocurre?! Vienes y me ordenas? —le escupí furiosa— Con que me vas a chantajear? Por que te aviso mi amiga esta muerta! —comencé a llorar— Si quieres joderme aun con eso de denunciar a su papa… hazlo ya sé que eres un maldito animal que te valen madres los demás! Pero si te queda un poco de sentido común y decencia moral, no me jodas mas la existencia!…

Mis lagrimas corrían por todo mi rostro, sin parar, estaba cansada, exhausta de todo esto, de esperar a que el cuerpo de Sakura apareciera, que metieran a esa loca a la cárcel por toda su vida, que Neji dejara de molerme la vida con sus malditas amenazas, con sus ataques constantes…

—… Ya déjame en paz! Déjame ir por favor…

Mi voz se apago como un motor que se queda muerto a mitad de camino, sin fuerza, sin ese combustible que le empuja a caminar, ya estaba cansada y no quería continuar. Me abrazo y me arrullo, como tantas veces lo hizo después de cogerme con rudeza y me dejaba llorando. Me abrace a él con el llanto a flor de piel.

—Solo quiero decirte que no estas sola Tenten…. Lamento lo de tu amiga, no haré nada encontré de su papá, ya suficiente sufrió ese hombre —levanto mi rostro y me beso. Mis ojos no paraban de llorar.— Llora Tenten saca todo lo que traes guardado.

Y así lo hice, llore en sus brazos por mi amiga, llore por mis padres y su falta de amor, llore por Neji por su maldito amor tóxico y llore principalmente por mí y mi cansancio emocional que solo me estaba matando.

_Actualidad_

La mirada de Neji sobre mi y sobre Sasori me relajaba, veía su enojo y su frustración, la misma que había sentido yo por él en el pasado por haberlo tenido y haberlo perdido, la ceremonia termino y salí sin mirarle en ese lugar no solo me despedía de mi amiga, sino también de Neji necesitaba soltarme y continuar mi camino sin él, vivía atada al pasado y debía volver a comenzar a partir de ahora, perdonarlo por el daño que me había hecho, olvidar mi pasado y continuar.

—Tenten!

—Que ocurre sr. Hyuga? —su mirada sobre mi titubeo cuando Sasori me abrazo.—

—Solo quería darte el pésame…

—Se le da el pésame a las personas cuando se les trata de reconfortar, no creo que usted sepa lo que eso significa sr. Hyuga —me miro con desapruebo.— lo único que puedo decirle es qué le perdono, le perdono por ser un inmaduro y un egoísta ególatra de mierda.

Di la media vuelta y continue con Sasori rumbo a casa de sus padres, no podía continuar enfrascada en mi pasado con un hombre que no me merecía.

Sasuke

Dicen que cuando te permites querer a una persona le das el poder de lastimarte, yo le había dado todo a Sakura, mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi ser por completo… todo. Ahora su recuerdo me lastimaba como nunca algo me había dolido.

Estar en esa casa donde había vivido los momentos mas felices de mi vida ahora me estaba matando, inhalaba el aire en busca de sofocar mi soledad llenando mis pulmones de su olor, cualquier lugar que mirara me la recordaba, entrar a la cocina y cerrar mis ojos en el intento de escuchar su voz mientras cantaba al prepara la comida llegaba a mi como recuerdo ligero y una sonrisa amarga me embriagaba, ir al jardín y con el aire escuchar su risa brincando en el lago me estrujaba el corazón, entrar al despacho con la esperanza de verla de pie a la puerta indicándome que la comida estaba lista era una tortura, pero sin duda lo peor eran las noches, cuando buscaba su cuerpo en mi cama y ella no estaba, buscaba en las almohadas el consuelo estrujadolas hacia mi e inhalando el aun aroma de ella impregnado, era ahí donde soltaba en llanto y me aferraba a su recuerdo hasta quedarme dormido, pero no por mucho tiempo, en la madrugada me levantaba corriendo en espera de encontrarla dormidita en su habitación de niña, arrojaba los peluches de su cama pero ella no estaba, ella no volvería a mi.

La comida ya no me llenaba, la vida ya no era lo que solía ser, solo era una rutina que se debía cumplir, la vida ahora era un intento de continuar ese sueño que te hace feliz pero por alguna razón despiertas y deseas con ansias dormir y continuar en donde te quedaste pero no sucede, es imposible y te quedas con esa sensación amarga de impotencia, de dolor de no poder hacer nada y duele, por que si que duele no poder volver el tiempo y no despertar y continuar ese sueño, aferrándote a el, por que eres feliz en el… pero la realidad te despierta de formas muy irónicas.

Mi niña quiero soltarte, de verdad que quiero porque no soporto estar así, duele y duele demasiado pero me aferro a tu recuerdo por que es lo único que me queda, mis memorias de que una vez te tuve, que una vez fuiste mía, que una vez alguien tan bueno y tan inocente me amo de una forma tan inocente y fui su todo, me aferro a tu recuerdo como mi cuerpo a la vida, necesito soltarte pero soy un cobarde que se niega a continuar sin ti, no puedo, no quiero, no lo soporto, te necesito mi niña… Sakura… mi pequeña Sakura, mi dulce y tierna Sakura, perdoname por no haberte protegido, perdoname por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Sakura mi pequeña ,Sakura perdoname por no haber sido suficiente para ti…

Sakura mi pequeño cerezo en esta vida o en la otra volveremos a estar juntos, por que en esta aunque no te tenga siempre viviré con tu recuerdo…

Fin.

No olviden leer la segunda parte de esta historia en Dulce Tentación Fruto Prohibido que subiré próximamente.


End file.
